Princess Maid
by PureHearts
Summary: Misaki is a maid to the royal family of Risdon. Clever and hardworking,she finds relief in the library,in doing so encountering a certain blonde haired alien. In the meantime, Aurelia searches for it's missing princess who disappeared 10 years ago. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Waa..ah, I hate this part! I want to own it, but unfortunately (as with all other good mangas) I do not own any part of Kaichou wa maid-sama. **

**Chapter 1: Head maid**

"Are the floors cleaned yet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The food? Has the extra rooms been dusted? The bathroom? How is the winter storage going?"

"The food is ready ma'am but the extra rooms…"

Misaki whirled around to face the poor male helper that was assigned to help her. Despite her desperate pleas that he was unneeded as well as unwanted, Misaki had been forced to take him on and train him.

"But, head maid ma'am, is it really necessary to clean out every room in the palace simply because the second prince…"

Yukimura's voice trailed of as he lost his power of speech in the face of the head maid's infamous demonic aura.

"God Dammit of course it's necessary!" she roared. "I did not work so hard to become head maid simply for it to be taken away from me."

"Yes! Yes ma'am" Yukimura yelped before running off to tell the other maids to clean the room.

Misaki sighed. It had been a long week. The second prince of the Risdon kingdom was finally coming back after god knows how long, and the whole palace was in an uproar of activity. To cope with everything, several extra male helpers had been employed, even though they were already overstaffed. Too many males as far as she was concerned.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned at the cheerful voice, to find herself face to face with her best friends.

"Sakura! Shizuko! How is everything?"

"Everything's fine! The extra helpers you got us are actually working!" Sakura chirped, her twin ponytails flying as she twirled happily.

"Really? Glad to hear they are finally making themselves useful, though they are practically useless."

"True, they hardly do a lick of work."

"Yeah" Shizuko added, "but even so they only work for Sakura, especially that Gouda."

Misaki grimaced. She didn't like the sound of that. While Sakura prattled on she mentally made a note to relocate Gouda to another part of the palace, to protect her friend.

"Anyway, have you heard about the second prince?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. Although she had known this cute little girl since they were both scullery maids, she could never understand her when she was talking about boys.

"I don't really care. He must be another spoilt brat anyway."

"I heard that he learned kung-fu with the shaolin, and is a prodigy at the sword. He has also been changing tutors because he learns things so fast. To top it all of, his looks! He's like the only ray of hope on a world full of dinosaurs." Sakura continues on without listening to Misaki's grumbling.

"Really?" Though she didn't sound very impressed.

"Ah, but it's exactly because he's so popular that he has no interest in girls."

"Even so, a lot of ladies still fall for him."

"He..he's that popular?" Misaki muttered.

Misaki hated men. The reason was simple. She had been abandoned by a man at the palace gates when she was seven. What sort of monster did you have to be to abandon a seven-year-old girl at the palace gates? She hated the fact that that man most likely was her father, and she hated the fact that her first memory was that of his retreating back. Misaki had no recollection of her life before she came to the palace. When she first came to the palace, the whole maid system was in shambles. It seems like the previous head maid had preferred boy helpers rather than girl maids. This caused her to employ a huge amount of men, and this in turn caused quite a few problems. Helpers had come as they pleased. The men pinched from the storeroom, the rooms were left undusted, and many a helper had chosen to mess around rather than work. In the face of these things, the minority of girl maids could only work in silence. Why did they have to keep silent? Why did the maids have to work twice as hard only to get the same pay as those lazy bastards? To change the system, Misaki had worked with the determination of one ready to die. What usually takes years to learn, she learnt it all in months, what had taken weeks to learn, she perfected in days. Finally, she had gained the approval of her head, and was now the head maid, overlooking the daily cleaning routine of the palace.

Even so, despite how hard she worked, she knew that a maid was all she could be, and this one fact grated on her nerves more than any other.

Misaki glanced around as she reached a pair of large wooden doors. Good. No one was about. Misaki slipped into the giant room that was filled with books. It was the library. Misaki sighed in contentment. This was her favorite room in the whole palace. Rows and rows of books filed neatly onto their shelves. Misaki glanced around once more just to check for any human presence. If they found out that she had been learning how to read and write by sneaking books out from the library, she would be kicked out of the palace without a moment's hesitation.

Misaki hurried over to shelf, and from her uniform, she slipped out a thick volume. She carefully replaced it on the shelf, making sure it was in the exact spot where she removed it from. She viewed the whole bookcase critically. That was the last book on this bookshelf, and she was ready to move on to the next one.

"Let's see, what's next." She muttered under her breath. There were very few books that she would not read. Misaki's thirst for knowledge as well as her want to improve was her driving force to read everything that she laid her hands on.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: So, yeah, I know I make a ton of referrals, but the story line does change. It's only the intro. I wish I could do it better, but I'm rushing this in my English class, and my teacher will kill me if she finds out I'm not writing sonnets. (Who invented those things anyway!) I'll probably update this weekly. PLS PLS PLS (That's three pleases you know) Review on my work! It's important that I know how bad (or good) my work is! I don't mind if it burns. You can complain about everything and anything about this, from punctuation to spelling mistakes. Do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Time for the disagreeable disclaimer!! I can't believe that I bother writing this. But here it is. (See what a good girl I am?) I do ****not ****own any part of KWMS. Duh.**

**Chapter 2: The idiot trio**

"What are you doing here?"

The sharp voice made Misaki jump, and she whirled around to come face to face with a blonde haired young man. He looked about her age and was wearing a helper's uniform. Misaki frowned. She was sure that she could remember all of the helpers, but maybe she missed one.

"Who are you?" she said bluntly.

The man seemed amused at her question, and smirked irritatingly at her. Misaki's blood started to boil. This _male_, whose position was lower than her was actually laughing at her!

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? This library is out of bounds," she hissed menacingly, allowing her evil aura to seep out of her and into her surrounding. "If you're so free, go and clean the stables."

"Aren't you also here?" he pointed out.

Misaki was stumped. She could just menace him into leaving the room, but it would be dangerous if he started tongues wagging. Besides, her sense of justice did not allow her to misuse her power.

She glared at him, hating him for finding out her secret.

"None of your business."

She turned to leave the room when she felt a hand pull her back.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"Why should I? Head maid." She heard the tease in his voice and she snapped.

"I said 'LET ME GO, You pervert!" She shouted, while throwing him to the ground.

"Just to let you know, I am good friends with the battle master, and he was kind enough to teach me some basic self-defense. If you dare to pull a stunt like that next time, I will personally see you out of this castle."

_Basic? What sort of basic maneuver was that!! _The man thought as he brushed off his uniform. It would be bad if he returned it dirty.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, but I don't often see maids coming to the library."

Misaki was surprised. Usually people stayed down for a good five minutes after one of her throws. Maybe she was losing her touch.

"I just wanted to know why that's all," he continued.

Misaki shrugged. It won't do any harm to tell him. After all, he was also in the library, so it's not like he can tell on her. On the other hand, if she didn't, he would probably use this incident to blackmail her and she hated to owe people anything. Misaki sighed. Fat choice she had.

* * *

"I see. So you sneak into the library to study every evening?"

"Yeah."

_What is he thinking? I can't read him at all!_

"Oh. Thanks for sharing. Sorry to disturb you." The young man turned towards the door and left the room.

_Wha... Wait. That's it?!?_

Misaki stood in shock._ That's it._ She ran out of the library, wanting to ask him a question when she realized he was gone.

_Where did he go_?

* * *

Three days later…

Misaki couldn't understand it. It had been three days and still not a peep from the housekeeper. Everything had been business as usual. There was no way it would be so peaceful if he had told.

_Maybe he really did keep it to himself_. Misaki thought.

The library was a treasure trove, with every book hand copied by scribes, which was why they were so expensive. Of course only the nobles could even afford them, and it also why common maids like her was not deemed intelligent enough to read from them. If her secret was found out, there would be no negotiation. Her status as head maid, which she had worked her ass of for 9 years to achieve would be handed to some bastard who would make all her hard effort go to waste. She also knew that all the male population of castle staff hated her. She wasn't stupid; their hatred had been pretty obvious. But here was this _guy_, who not only found out her secret, but also did not even threaten her! Maybe he felt that she was beneath him.

Tch.

_Even though it annoying, I guess I am sort of grateful to him._

"Misaki!" Sakura was running towards her, her face incredibly red.

Misaki turned at the sound of her friend's voice.

"What happened?"

"Misaki! The Stable-boys…" Sakura gasped between panting for breath.

"Shit. Not again" Misaki moaned. "Where are they?"

"In front of the stables."

Misaki turned and ran. Not again. This year's stable boys were seriously hyperactive, and were driving Misaki up the wall. She arrived at the stables, in time to see the said boys pulling on their uniforms.

"What were you doing!!" Misaki roared. Her demon aura rising up to it's full potential. Purple and black flames danced around her, and afterwards the boys swore they saw her eyes turn red.

"Gyaa… It's the Demon Maid!!" The three boys ran like hell. Unfortunately, they were never a match for Misaki. It only took her a fraction of her real power to catch them, bundle them up, and corner them against a wall.

"I'll repeat. What were you guys doing?"

" Mumble mumble…"

"Haa…? What did you say?"

"Str...Strip rock-paper-scissors!!"

"I see. And If I remember correctly, last time you played that, I told you that I would personally make sure you can never play that game ever again hmm…?" Misaki asked dangerously while cracking her knuckles.

"Hai…" The boys cowered against the wall. Their fates look blacker than the burnt pieces of meat that were left at the bottom of the pot.

"Kurosaki, Shirakawa, Sarashina. You three. Prepare for hell!!" Misaki screeched as she knocked out the three of them within a blink of an eye. (One hit K.O) Soon, the three idiots were stacked onto one another in a small mountain.

"Hey, head maid! I find it really hard that you only learnt 'basic' self-defense."

Misaki turned. It was him.

"It never occurred to me that it was any of your business." Misaki forced herself to reply calmly.

"Of course not. It's just that since I now know one of you're secrets, I'm very interested to learn more."

Misaki finally lost her temper.

"Oh shut up you perverted outer space alien!"

"Oh! Nice name. So I'll assume you already know mine?" the man smirked and walked away. Misaki colored. The truth was, she didn't know that he even existed. Despite how strangely _familiar_ he looked, she really couldn't place him at all. She had gone through the servant's name list and she couldn't find him.

"Wait!"

The blonde haired guy turned around to face her.

"What's your name?"

The man grinned.

"Ushina. Ushina Takumi."

Ha?

**A/N: Yay! I finally managed to stuff the three-idiot trio in!! I was at odds as to how I would ever put them in, but I did!! (Happy.) Okay, if you're wondering about the second last line, then no. It is NOT a typo. I did it on purpose. You'll find out why soon enough, that is, if you follow this series!! Thanks for all your reviews!! I am really grateful for all your advice and I have changed the typo mistake for the last chapter. Do give ideas as how you would like the story to go on, as well as any random mistakes you noticed when reading! So, review! Review! Go Go!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama. And to all those idiots out there who believes that I do, well, I won't insult you but I will add that I hear cyanide can make you immortal. (Joking!! Do not take seriously!!) **

_**Extra note: This is just something that I need to add. PLS read the Author's note at the end of each story!! Sometimes I put explanations in them and it gets really irritating when I explain things in them only to have the same questions asked in the reviews section. Also, I'll be writing replies to the readers that I can't send PM's to at the end of this. So make sure you have a look at the A/N!!**_

**Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones**

Misaki stormed down the castle corridor. Her demon aura clearing the corridors of maids, helpers, valets, everyone. They did not need a second warning. Her dark aura made the air around her shimmer. If they treasured their lives, they would do well to avoid her.

Misaki stopped in her tracks, and whirled around, causing the staff to freeze. Movement caught her eyes.

"Yukimura!" she barked.

"H...HAI!!!"

"Bring me the staff name list as well as the picture folder."

"YES MA'AM!!" Yukimura squealed as he shot off. He was stumbling back in record time with the folders, which he handed over respectfully to Misaki before running in the opposite direction for dear life.

'That bastard. What does he take me for?!? That is so obviously not his name. Who would believe such a suspicious name anyway? By the way isn't Ushina a girl's name?!'

Misaki continued to mutter darkly under breath. Her aura became even darker if that were possible, as she stalked off towards the maid's quarters with the folders in one hand. Upon arriving at the maid's quarters, Misaki then proceeded to flop all the files on to the wooden table and started to look through every name starting with the word U, then the pictures of blonde males.

* * *

It was only four o'clock in the afternoon but Misaki was exhausted. She had been up late looking for that idiot's details, but she could find none. Then, Sakura fell sick with the flu and Misaki had to cover for her. She had spent half the morning in a meeting with the laundry maid, who had been complaining of an increase of uniforms to wash, and she still had no information on that perverted outer space alien!!

Misaki sat down tiredly on a chair. From where she was sitting, she could hear the rhythmic drilling of sword practice that was being carried out nearby. Misaki closed her eyes, and she felt a presence behind her. She heard a slight shift in the wind, and she lazily moved her head to the side, neatly dodging a stone aimed at her head. She didn't even flinch.

Misaki opened her eyes and spoke to the air.

"You do realize that I could totally kill you for that."

A figure emerged from the shadows. The teenage boy had chocolate brown hair and was carrying a drill sword used for practice.

"Aww… Surely Misa-chan wouldn't be so mean to her childhood friend. Ne?"

"I'm sure attacking a girl would justify whatever actions I wanted to carry out against you." Misaki replied while standing up and turning towards the boy.

"But I knew that Misa-chan would have dodged it!" a whining tone to his voice.

Misaki sighed and glared at him.

"Shintani, I told to never call me that."

Shintani simply grinned in reply. Shintani was one of the few boys, no, the only boy that she could tolerate. This was mostly due to the fact that he was a great friend of Suzuna, and since Suzuna trusted the guy, coupled with the fact that he had known Misaki since she had came to the place, she had no choice but to grudgingly allow him to have a claim on her trust. Albeit a very small claim.

"Aww… But Misaki is too cute to be just called '–san'. Besides, it's not like anyone heard." His puppy dog eyes back in action.

Misaki sighed in defeat. There was no way she would be able to win against him now. This guy was as thick as, well, she wasn't sure that anything could be thicker than that skull of his. Nothing that she did could ever put him off. Not that she had exhausted all her methods yet…

"What do you want Shintani? I'm really tired you know." Misaki said as she collapsed onto the chair once more.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see Misa-chan!" he chirped.

"And?"

Misaki knew that although Shintani always acted the fool, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't throw a rock at her without a good reason.

"And also because I couldn't find the second prince."

"You WHAT?!?!"

"I said 'I couldn't find the second prince'!" He replied with emphasis.

"B..But I thought he wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow!" Misaki spluttered.

Shintani rolled his eyes.

"Misaki, for a person who studies so much, you can be surprisingly misinformed about a lot of things." Shintani explained patiently. "Tomorrow is the official date as to when he arrives, as in the official welcome back party is to be held. But in actual fact, he has already been in the palace for a week. This is to make sure he can get all the paperwork needing his time to be out of the way before he receives visitors and stuff. At least that was the reason we were given. What he would simply do is to slip out of the castle early tomorrow morning, and come back in from the front gates."

"Why so much trouble though? In any case, wouldn't it have been better to just tell the nobility to wait for a few days before meeting him rather than lying?"

Shintani shrugged. "I really don't understand how the whole royalty thing works. Truth be told, I don't want to know. Must be hard on him to be acting all the time."

"Yeah." Misaki mumbled. " So anyway, what's with the 'I lost the second prince' thing?"

"Well, simply put, that second prince is a handful. So they posted me as guard. You might think that guarding one person and tracking his movements would be easy, but no! That guy, I swear he isn't human!"

"So what has that got to do with me again?" Misaki hurried to add before his ranting carried him away.

Shintani grinned.

"What do you do when you can't do things alone?"

"Work harder?" Misaki guessed.

"Ugh." Trust Misaki to say that. "That is a factor, but I was going to say 'get help'."

"So, you would like the help of the maids?" She guessed.

"Yep. If any of your maids see a young man, about my age, with blonde hair and green eyes, tell me. 'k? He shouldn't be too hard. He is that sort of person that excretes too much pheromones." Shintani added before he jumped over the wall to get back to practice before Misaki could stop him.

Misaki's stomach turned queasy in apprehension. Her head clicked and her face paled as pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

'_He learned kung-fu with the shaolin.' 'Blonde hair and green eyes.' 'No names found in the staff's name list.' 'Extra uniforms to wash.' 'I don't see many maids in here.'_

"Oh shit." She whispered.

**A/N: I have exams like really soon, I need to start cramming like mad. So even though this is short, I hope it can compensate for a temporary lapse that might ensue. Like a week or something. But I'll definitely update after my exams are done so sorry!! I'm setting the cast now!! I have already figured out most like the three idiot trio, Shintani, Suzuna and her mom, but I don't know whether I should put in the manager as the housekeeper or a high-class lady that Misaki waits on. Please vote!**

**Reply to Hazel : Read the top extra note, then read chapter 2 again.**

**Reply to Roja: Yes. There is a reason. A very special reason. If you read Vampire Knights then you'll have a pretty good guess at what it is!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer time! It's ridiculous really, cuz I can't draw to save my life. So I obviously don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama. (If I did, why would I be writing under FANfiction anyway?)**

**Chapter 4: Marriage interview**

Misaki felt her stomach fall down to her feet, leaving a strange feeling of hollowness in her.

This must be a dream. A dream! That's what it is! It's an _illusion._

Right?

Misaki stared at the huge portrait in front of her. It was of the royal family. She herself had dusted this painting during spring-cleaning. The rich tones if the portrait brought out the light hues and darkest shadows, making the characters almost seem to jump out of the picture. Altogether it was a brilliant work of art. The golden leaf covering for the frame must have cost more than what Misaki could have earned in a lifetime. But Misaki had no eyes for these things, which she once would have noticed and mutter something about 'rich bastards'. She simply stood and stared at a certain golden-haired boy in the portrait. He wore a bored expression on his face, and his emerald green eyes looked strangely irritated.

_Maybe it's a look alike?_ She thought hopefully.

"Misaki! The prince is coming!"

Misaki hurried off to the gates, where crowds of people, helpers, maids, nobles, all stood. A sudden blast of the horn was sounded, and the tumultuous crowd fell silent.

"Announcing his royal highness, the second prince of Risdon Kingdom, Prince Usui Takumi."

While the announcer was shouting, a handsome looking, golden-haired young man, riding a white horse rode gracefully into view. His white, silver and gold embroidered suit unleashed the full effect of his emerald green eyes. His emotionless face made him look like he was thinking of something serious, lending him a certain air of maturity. Altogether, he was _cool._

"Kyaa…."

Several young maidens had fainted in joy. Some of them were visibly drooling. The maids who had less restraint started to squeal in joy. Misaki even heard one of the maids sigh and say something like "I can now die in peace."

Misaki ignored them and stared at the prince.

_Damn. Not an illusion._

_

* * *

_

Misaki was mad.

No, she was beyond mad. She was absolutely furious. She exuded bad temper, and her special technique: Flames of hell, was more than enough to keep Yukimura at bay. Just as well. She didn't think that she would be able to handle looking at guys today.

_Men are the worst! _

She stalked off to the kitchens, where everything was pure chaos.

"Where are the whisks?"

"Get me a bowl!"

"The cream is done! Go ice the cake!"

Cooks and scullery maids alike were jumping and hopping over each other, trying to finish some last minute preparation.

The utter chaos of the whole kitchen put everything back in order. She was head maid. She had responsibilities. She will carry them out and show that bastard that she did not care.

She kicked on her 'working mode', and soon, she was ordering people around.

"Set the high table!" Misaki ordered. "The prince has arrived and we will have the welcoming dinner in ten minutes!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Shizuka!"

"Yes Misaki?"

"Arrange some flowers on the table. Sakura, get a few helpers and set out the plates. Yukimura!"

Yukimura shot out of his hiding place.

"Get Kanou and pull extra benches for the feast! And if you three have nothing better to do, GO AND HELP!!"

This last bark of command was directed at the three helpers who had been lounging at the door. Misaki faintly noted that they hadn't learnt their lesson from the day before, and make a mental note to 'remind' them later on.

Finally, everything was in order, and the nobles crowded into the large hall. Misaki jumped off the chair she was sitting on and grabbed a fresh apron. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Misaki sighed in relief as the remnant of the last course was cleared. Now all that was left was the spiced wine and dried fruits. She had been on her feet all night, without a single break. Not that she would ever need one. Her stamina was better that most of the male staff population. Besides, she had wanted something to keep her mind off the fact that she had single-handedly thrown the second prince to the floor, and serving/fending off male nobles who had been trying to look down her front all night was a brilliant way to distract herself.

_Still,_ Misaki thought as she poured more wine for the lecherous noble who was trying to grope her_, it is nice to think that in an hour or two I would be able to settle down in the maid quarters with Suzuna, reading quietly._

Reading=library=throwing prince to the ground.

No no no! Misaki forced her thoughts away from that unfortunate fact.

It was his own fault that he didn't tell her anyway. So he brought it on himself. Besides, what sort of prince goes around wearing staff uniform and harassing the head maid anyway?

Argh! She was getting all riled up again just thinking about it.

Focus! She thought to herself. Now is not the time.

"Misa-chan!"

Misaki looked up. Only one person would ever call her that in public.

"Ma'am."

"You're mean Misaki-chan! I told you that Satsuki is fine right?"

"Yeah… but…"

Satsuki sighed. This girl was always so formal. Always so serious. But then again, that's what made Satsuki like her so much.

"Anyway, you did a good job tonight Misaki! The prince commends you."

"The prince?" Usually royalty didn't care jack about anything concerning palace staff. As long as their rooms were clean and their bellies full, they never concerned themselves as to how much trouble had been put into the preparations.

"Yes. The second prince." Pink flowers started to form themselves around the housekeeper, and intensified as she continued speaking.

"Isn't he just gorgeous? He looks like something out of a fairy tale! And he's here to sweep Mis-" Satsuki stopped herself just in time. If she ever let out that she had witnessed everything from the library scene to the one at the garden, Misaki would be terrified, and her dream of 'forbidden love' would be…

"Miss?" Misaki asked aloud.

Satsuki spluttered, before frantically replying the first word that came to her head.

"Miss… Mississippi!"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing! Now go serve the guests!" Satsuki hurriedly changed the subject and pushed Misaki towards the table before running off.

_Mississippi?_ Misaki wondered. Then she shrugged it off. She could never really understand her superior, but Satsuki was a great boss, so if she had a few of her own quirks, who was Misaki to complain?

* * *

At the high table…

Usui stared down at the young maid with jet-black hair. He noticed that she never stopped working all night. Right now, she was talking to the short housekeeper, and he noticed that strange pink flowers had erupted around the little woman.

"Takumi." A cold voice called him out from his observations.

"Yes, Father" Usui replied the man sitting to his right. Between them was an empty chair, where the queen used to sit. Now it was left empty.

"I hope you understand why I called you back."

Usui felt hollow all of a sudden. His heart clenched, but he made sure his facial expression did not change.

"Yes Father. I understand."

"Good. You're marriage interview is tomorrow at two. Make yourself presentable and be on time."

"Yes Father."

The king paused for a moment before continuing.

"You're fiancé is the princess of Aerulia. Aerulia is rich. It will be beneficial to us if an agreement is to be met. Understand?"

Usui understood the hidden meaning in his father's words.

"I understand Father."

**A/N: I'm sorry about the Prince Usui thing. I KNOW!! It sounds beyond weird. I'm sorry, but I really had no idea how to make it sound better…**

**The Mississippi thing. Sorry, but I couldn't resist. It was too good an idea to let go of, even though it doesn't really fit into the story. **

**Thanks everyone for you're support for my exams! Unfortunately I did horribly (Eurgh, Don't even want to think about it.) So anyways, here is the promised chapter! I'm really down now because of the whole exam thing so cheer me up by wending in reviews!! So.. REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KWMS. If I did, then the manga would be updated far more frequently!! **

**Chapter 5: Personal Maid!!**

"No."

"But Misa-chan! Everyone else is too busy or too inexperienced to deal with him! I myself have to run. The accounts need to be sent up. So please and thank you!"

Satsuki turned on her heels and ran.

Misaki stood, staring at her boss's retreating back. She was joking right?

* * *

A ray of light shone down onto the lavish silk covers of the bed. On it, a blonde haired teenager slept. Although he was asleep, by no means was he peaceful. The covers showed signs of tossing, and on his young face, was traces of worry. Suddenly, he jerked awake, his breath short, his face contorted in horror. He blinked a few times before registering his surroundings.

"It was a dream huh?" He whispered under his breath.

_A dream soon to become a reality. _He added.

A knock on the door pulled him out from his reverie.

"Come in."

"Good Morning, Your Highness. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. From now on, I will be your personal maid. Its an honor to make you're acquaintance"

Usui started in surprise. It was her.

She was wearing the customary black and white maid uniform, and had on a neat, fresh apron. She was carrying a large breakfast platter that looked heavy even from his point of view. On her face, was plastered a prim smile. It was such a contrast from their last meeting that Usui almost laughed outright.

"Is anything the matter, master?" Misaki asked. Her voice dangerously cheerful.

Usui hurriedly disguised his laughter into a coughing fit.

"It's nothing, just a little cough." He replied.

"I see." She looked so cute when she was annoyed but trying not to be, that Usui couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Maybe it's because the room is so dusty."

Misaki's smile twitched. She was dying to punch his smug looking face. This was why she didn't want to be his personal maid. Her mind kicked into automatic mode.

"I apologize master. I will make sure that the room is well dusted immediately."

"Why can't you do it?"

Misaki felt ready to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake this pompous bastard. First lying to her, now laughing at her? He had some nerve!

"Oh, I it will be impolite of me to clean the room while master is having his breakfast." Misaki replied while putting down the breakfast platter on his bedside table.

"I will not mind. Surely as my personal maid, you cannot ignore a request from your master?"

Misaki resisted the temptation to pour orange juice down his head. She needed this job.

"Of course master." She replied sweetly while mentally punching him. She grabbed a duster from a nearby cabinet outside the room. When she entered, Usui had started on his breakfast.

"Oh, and also, I forgot your name. Can you repeat it for me?" Usui added in-between bites of muffin.

"It's Ayuzawa Misaki. Please call me Ayuzawa."

"Oh no. That sounds too formal." An evil glint shone in his eye. "I'll call you Misa-chan."

_Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill…_ Misaki recited the mantra until she stopped seeing red.

She forced herself to focus on dusting, and to her surprise, it was rather dusty. Not so much that it would cause the heavy 'coughing' fit that Usui suffered from earlier, but bad enough that she knew that someone wasn't doing there work properly.

She heard a rustle from behind her, and she turned around to find Usui standing up, his breakfast tray empty.

Misaki's eyes bulged. She was sure that the tray had been laden until it was groaning, but he finished the breakfast in only ten minutes?!?

Usui caught sight of her stares and smirked.

Misaki jumped, and instinctively turned the full power of her demon glare on him. He didn't even flinch.

_What is wrong with him? _She screamed in her mind._ Does he enjoy psychologically torturing me?

* * *

_

Usui was enjoying himself.

In fact, he was enjoying himself too much. This sort of girl was a first. He had never met some one who was so transparent. Despite being a maid, and a girl on top of that, she had learnt to read from the library, achieved a high status despite her young age, and was also strong. From what he could scrape from palace rumors, she was also a man-hater, because she had been abandoned at birth.

How interesting.

Usui couldn't help but notice that she was also rather cute, but he disregarded that. She was okay. He had seen girls far more beautiful that her. But for some reason she intrigued him. Oh well, she was his personal maid, so they'll be seeing a lot of each other.

Talk about seeing, Usui's forehead creased at the thought of the marriage interview that afternoon. He wasn't looking forward to it. He hated how his stepfather used him, and manipulated him, but he didn't have a choice. His stepfather, the current king, had married into the royal family, but that did not mean he was any less powerful than a real king. If he made one wrong move…

He then noticed that Misaki was staring at his empty breakfast tray and smirked.

"I don't mind if you look while I change, but I think that if we have that sort of relationship, it will be rather embarrassing for you."

Misaki flushed a brick red, and sent him a death glare. He didn't flinch. He had plenty of training under his stepfather.

He sighed under his breath as Misaki finished dusting, and gathered up his breakfast things. He really did not want to go to the marriage interview, knowing that he had no say even when it involved his own future wife. He briefly considered mutiny, when a memory revived itself before he could control it.

'_You are an existence that should never have happened.'_

Usui grimaced at the memory and sighed inwardly. He started to change into more formal clothing, befitting a royal son, and was soon ready for his marriage interview.

After all, the memory was right.

**A/N: Sorry!! I am sorry for updating it so late!! I was planning to write more frequently now that my exams are over, but one thing led to another and…**

**So anyways, thanks so much for you're reviews!! Special thanks to Estellise26, woolSmynx, and everyone else who reviewed!! Next up will be an interesting twist, as long as I don't get carried away by the marriage interview.**

**Thanks to all readers who tried to cheer me up. It worked wonders. So, that's enough ramblings!! I'll update soon! I promise…I think…**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Critique: Once again, go read the extra note on Chapter 3, then read chapter 2. You're not the first to ask.**

**Hannah: Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother with this again? Whoever believes that I own KWMS needs to go and visit a doctor, like right now. Since I don't own any part of KWMS.**

**Chapter 6: Enter Aoi**

_Oh my god, who is this too-much-pheromones person?!?_

"Usui Takumi. It's an honor to meet you."

Usui bowed politely to the gorgeously clad lady, who replied with a neat curtsy of her own.

"Hyoudou Aoi. The pleasure is all mine."

Usui measured Aoi in one sweeping glance. She was really cute. Her golden-blonde tresses were slightly curled at the edges, and she had an innocent sort of air surrounding her. Her face was childish and almost pixie-like. Aoi found herself blushing under his smoldering gaze.

_She has a good sense of fashion too._ He noted. She was wearing a soft gown of pale pink, elaborately embroidered with seed pearls. The lacy edges accentuated her snow-white skin, and brought out the soft hues of her hair. Altogether, she was the very spitting image of a princess.

Aoi was in turmoil. She forced herself not to squirm under the prince's intense gaze. Oh god, why had she agreed to this? Aoi almost blurted out the truth when she remembered her fathers words.

"_If you do this, I'll agree to you're fetishes. Since you can't seem to stop, we might as well use you're talent for making men fall for you to our advantage…" _

Aoi braced herself. This was going to be one of the hardest conquests she would make. If she could make such a high quality man fall for her…

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ne, Usui-tan, can I call you that?" Aoi asked while putting a slim finger to her lips in a 'little devil' fashion. She winked slowly, making her seem to be surrounded in flowers.

Hmph. This never fails. She thought to herself gleefully.

"That would be rather inappropriate, don't you think so? Hyoudou-hime." Usui replied stoically. His expressionless face showing nothing but disinterest. He had no interest in marriage. He had no interest in a relationship. They were annoying, and tied him down.

He glanced down at the said princess. She had fallen silent.

_Guess she has never been refused before in her life. I wonder if I had been too mean to her…_

Usui shrugged it off. None of his business. He walked to the table prepared, and settled down comfortably on one of the chairs.

* * *

Aoi was in shock.

No one. And she meant NO ONE had EVER said no to her when she used her 'little devil' expression.

_As expected to a high quality man. He is totally unaffected by usual means. Looks like I have to amp up the cuteness level._

She glanced at Usui, who had seated himself at the coffee table. Now was her chance.

"Ne~, Taku-kun, Why are you ignoring to Aoi?" She asked him, her kissable lips in a pout, a single tear threatening to drop from her eyes.

"Because I want to have some tea." Usui replied calmly.

He just rejected the pout and tears!

Lighting strikes appeared behind Aoi. No way.

Just when Aoi was going to start her 'atomic bomb no-man-can-resist-semi-smile' strategy, a knock sounded at the door.

Aoi glared at the dark-haired maid that intruded on them.

"Excuse me for intruding. Here is your highnesses' tea."

Misaki stood at the door, a vein throbbing at her temple. Curse that damn prince. True, she was his personal maid, but that did not make it her duty to personally send up the specially prepared tea.

Aoi gawked at the HUGE tray that was laden with jellies, biscuit, teacakes, and a teapot with saucers.

Surely that is not only for tea! I can't believe royalty eats like this everyday! I want to be royalty too!

Aoi then spared an extra glance at the maid who was not only carrying everything effortlessly, but she was also carrying the tray in one hand! She then noticed that the maid looked strangely irritated as she set the tray on the table. Aoi frowned and sat down opposite Usui and was about to engage him in a conversation when Usui spoke up.

"Hey, Ayuzawa! Is that all you say when you bring in the tea late, making me and my fiancé wait?" he asked smirking.

Aoi eyes widened in shock. He had smiled at that maid. She, Hyoudou Aoi, one of the most popular idol in Aerulia, was rapidly becoming second place… to a maid?!? This was a joke right?

Aoi's eyes went dark with anger. As she made the connection.

_No way._

* * *

Misaki tried to control her temper but was having little success. Perverted outer space alien.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, you highness." Misaki said to Aoi.

Aoi ignored her by turning her head away from Misaki, before adding, "A person who does not do their work well is useless."

Misaki frowned, but shrugged it off. Being with Usui in the same room for any length of time was probably more than enough to drive anyone up the wall. She sent a death glare towards Usui, which said if-you-do-anything-to-her-you-are-a-dead-prince. Usui, guessing the reason she was mad at him, simply smirked. She was so fun to tease!

Misaki stalked out of the room after bowing to the couple.

_Poor girl,_ she thought before she left. _It must be hard being betrothed to a man like him.

* * *

_

Aoi was exhausted. Well, of course she was. Despite how much she liked to dress up, those high heels that she had to wear was killing her.

After an hour of talking nonsense, and another in chilling silence with the indifferent prince, Aoi was escorted back to her room, where she decided to stay until dinner that night.

As soon as she entered, she was greeted with a "Welcome back, Aoi."

"Hi Nagisa."

The dark lady grinned at her.

"How did it go?"

"Horrible." Aoi replied with a grimace. "That prince didn't even pay attention to me. He just stared out of the window."

Nagisa chuckled.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"So? Did you get any leads on _her_?" Aoi asked grumpily.

Nagisa immediately sobered up.

"Not much. We can be sure that she is in the castle, but that's it really. The person who hid her really covered their tracks well. Also, so many years have past since, that she really could be anyone."

Aoi sighed. This assignment was taking longer than she had expected.

"I thought that someone was left with her as bodyguard?"

"I know. But I can't find the bodyguard either. It has been too long, and the lead has grown old. To reduce the chances of being found, the bodyguard was told little about the plan, and she also stopped sending in reports in case she was found out, so the bodyguard is as much of a mystery as the _she_ is."

"I received orders to tell you that you are to continue to pretend to be the princess until we find _her_."

"I know." Aoi replied softly.

Aoi looked up towards the darkening sky.

_Where are you princess?_

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done!! (Happy) I promised that I would update soon!! What's with the tests over, and the holidays nearing, I am just too hyper! Now, this is interesting twist, is it not? I'm sort of happy with this chapter, but feel free to burst my bubble if you think it could be better!! That way I can make a bigger bubble!! Yays!! (Told you I was hyper) Thanks to all my readers who actually bothered to review!! You made my day!! So, why not make it even brighter by reviewing this chapter too hmm….?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KWMS. No wait, actually I do…. In my dreams that is….**

**Chapter 7: History of Aerulia**

"We warmly welcome Hyoudou-hime from the Kingdom of Aerulia!"

The nobles clapped, politely at first, and then to honest applause as Aoi entered the grand dining hall.

Gasps abound.

"Who is she?"

"Wow, Takumi-dono is very fortunate…"

"So beautiful! Look at her dress…"

* * *

Aoi was enjoying herself. Trust nobles to be so easily duped.

_What a bunch of idiots._

Aoi was conducted to a seat of honor at the head of the table, where she sat next to her betrothed. The said betrothed look like he was made of statue. He did everything right. He stood up to greet her, he shook her hand, but Aoi could tell that he cared little for her. She couldn't understand it. She would bet her life that more than half of the male population in the room was already head over heels in love with her. Yet, here was the person she was promised to, and he didn't care jack about her.

What's going on?

Nagisa sat by her, and the prince's stony indifference towards her did not go unnoticed.

"I see what you mean. This bad huh?" She whispered to Aoi.

"It was even worse during the interview." Aoi muttered back. Nagisa grimaced in worry, hoping they were not caught. She was about to say something when the first course of salad came. Nagisa glanced down at her leafy greens when she spotted a neatly disguised piece of paper. She slipped it out of her salad and glanced down at it in surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she read, then she tore up the paper as finely as she could and slipped it into her pocket.

"Finish eating and say you're tired. I found a informant." She whispered as fast as she could to Aoi's ear. Aoi almost whirled around at Nagisa, but Nagisa pinched her under the table. Her eyes sent an unspoken message.

Not here.

Aoi blinked twice. Their code for 'yes.' Nagisa returned to her salad, as if nothing had happened, while Aoi did the same.

After all, she was acting as a princess.

* * *

The heavy clouds hid the moon from sight. Aoi and Nagisa sneaked out of the castle and into the gardens. Aoi was wearing a ladies' gown over her working clothes. If they met anyone, she could always say that she wanted to go for a walk. Unfortunately, it was incredibly hard to 'sneak' around the castle. So Nagisa was the one scuttling around, giving the green light for Aoi to slip from one shadow to another.

Nagisa signaled to Aoi that the coast was clear before she ran off. Aoi took a deep breath and ran silently after her. She cursed silently at Nagisa's long legs as she sprinted to catch up.

_Ugh, this gown is ruined! _She thought as she ran through the dew-laden garden.

In a few minutes, Aoi caught up with Nagisa, out of breath and a rude word on her lips.

"Nagisa! It would kill you to wait…."

"Shush! Gosh, do you want to get caught?" Nagisa hissed through her teeth.

Aoi rolled her eyes. No need to add that it was the middle of the night, and no one would bother to guard anywhere near the gardens. When Nagisa was in work mode, you just didn't mess with her.

Nagisa scanned their surroundings, before sitting down on the ground with a sigh.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait of course."

Aoi was impatient. It was cold, her favorite dress was ruined, she was tired, and she still had another hard day ahead of her. Nagisa seemed to sense Aoi's impatience and chuckled quietly.

"Patience is a virtue you know."

Aoi blushed guiltily.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright." Nagisa said gently. "Say, how much do you know about this mission?"

Aoi shrugged.

"Not much. I was only told as much as I needed to know. They said that the less I knew the better."

Nagisa sighed. That sounded like _her_ all right.

"Would you like to know?"

Aoi's eyes shone.

"Yes!"

Nagisa smiled softly. Her eyes stared into the sky.

"It all started 10 years ago. You learnt history right?"

Aoi nodded. "The downfall of the king, right? A dark mage tricked the king, causing the king to pay absurd amount of money. Eventually, he ran away leaving behind his family, and his country in debt, and has not been seen until today. The current queen is the abandoned wife of the late king. They say she was strong and managed to resolve the growing hatred between the nobles and the commoners who were starting to blame the royal family. She also sold many of her personal belongings to raise funds for the rebuilding of Aerulia. She also noticed the mineral-laden soil and encouraged agriculture, which is why the nation is now so prosperous. She also…"

At this point, Nagisa interrupted.

"Yes, but that's only half the story. As you know, when the king left, the whole kingdom was in an uproar, and the commoners started to blame the royal family. During this time, the king's cousin decided to grab the throne, and started to send assassins to kill the queen as well as the princess, who was only 5 or 6 years of age. To save the princess, the queen's most loyal subject decided to hide the princess in another country, namely, Risdon. As you know, he left a bodyguard to protect her, but he died shortly after he abandoned the child here. We have been searching since 10 years ago for the missing princess, but it was only recently that we found the diary he kept and managed to trace her here."

Nagisa stopped dead. She had been too engrossed in telling the story that she never noticed that another presence had joined them.

Nagisa whirled around, and there a figure, clad in a black cloak stood.

Waiting.

**A/N: Yay! I love cliffhangers! (As long as I'm not the reader that is.) Sorry for the boring chapter, but I felt the need to explain everything to the reader. I'm sorry for the terrible explanation that I know could have been done better, but my brain's been pretty stupid these days, so I'm really sorry. I'll (hopefully) be able to kick-it back into gear by the next update. Once again, sorry for the lousy chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I think that maybe I have been to heavy on the sarcasms when it comes to disclaimers. I mean, it does fill the empty space between the story and the whatever, and all I have to write is 'I do not own any part of KWMS'…**

**Chapter 8: New recruits**

Aoi froze.

This was not her idea of an informant.

The black cloak covering her small silhouette fluttered lightly in the breeze. Aoi could barely make out her face, except for two, deep dark eyes.

"Nagisa, is this…?"

Nagisa, never taking her eyes off the cloak-clad figure nodded.

"It's our informant."

The informant walked closer to them.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked sharply. She was getting nervous. This was too eerie for her.

A small giggle slid from the dark figure.

"Don't worry, I'm not someone horrible. I met out here because…"

"Because...?" Aoi and Nagisa held their breath and leaned in forward. The suspense was killing.

"Because it's so romantic!" The figure squealed happily as she twirled around.

HUH?

The hooded figure giggled at their shocked response, and slipped off her dark cloak, only to reveal a short, adorable figure, with flowers erupting behind her.

"Hi! I'm the castle housekeeper, the adorable Satsuki-chan!" She chirped with a wink.

* * *

Aoi felt like banging her head against the wall. She couldn't believe this. Their informant was the _housekeeper._

_Dunno if she's just sadistic, or just plain childish or what-not._

Nothing much had been said the night before. All Satsuki had done was to tell them that she had important information for them, but also that it came with a price. They were told to meet her at the end of the castle early the next morning. The moment they arrived, Satsuki had thrown some clothes at them and pushed them into different changing rooms.

To tell the truth, Aoi was slightly relieved that the informant was so… nice? She wasn't sure what she would use to describe her. Innocent? Happy? Utterly annoying? Aoi sighed. Anyway, just as Nagisa had said, it was a small price to pay, and could've been worse.

Maybe.

"And…?" Aoi felt a vein pulsing at her temple. Even Nagisa looked a bit dubious.

"And what?" The cheerful housekeeper replied with a smile.

"And why are we dressed up as cleaners?" Aoi roared at her. "And besides, if we are going to be maids, can't I at least wear the maid's uniform?"

"Ne, Satsuki-san, I think the skirt is a bit too short…" A tomato red Nagisa tugged at her dress self-consciously.

"Of course not!" Moe flowers started to erupt out of nowhere. "You look so adorable in that Nagisa-tan! And Aoi," Satsuki turned towards the angry teen. "You are a boy, so you have to wear the helper's uniform! You might fool other people, but you can't fool me, so you can take off that wig."

Aoi flushed slightly. So much for his ability to act.

"So why are we dressed up as cleaners?"

"Because both of you are going to work for you're information." Satsuki replied calmly. "I don't like people thinking that they can get everything for free."

"So how do we know that you can be trusted?" Nagisa asked sharply. Satsuki sighed.

"So distrustful. Oh well! Come here." Nagisa did as she was told and bent her ear towards Satsuki's mouth. Satsuki whispered something in her ear, and Nagisa eyes widened. Then, she abruptly stood and looked at Aoi.

"She's the real thing."

"What did she tell you?" Aoi asked, interested.

"Something that proves she really does have the information we need." Nagisa replied curtly.

"Hey! Come on, this way. To work, to work!" Satsuki cheerily called, and turned away. Aoi and Nagisa hurried to catch up.

_I wonder what she has in store for us?_ Aoi wondered.

Satsuki led them, right, left and another right, up a flight of stairs and into the maid's quarters.

"Today, both of you are going to help with the castle cleaning. Of course you will both be introduced as siblings. If you are asked any questions, say that I employed you to help. Act no different than the usual new recruit. Of course, I will assign you both to the same teacher. She is very experienced, but she is strict. I hope that you will both work hard!" she added in a singsong voice before she opened the door leading into a room.

"This is the maid's sitting-room. Aoi, you will not be staying in the maid quarters, so make sure no one sees you sneaking back into your own room. Also, as helper, you will be expected to clean out the stables, tend to the horses, feed the animals and such. I understand that since Aoi is acting as princess for the time being, it will be hard to complete everything, so you will be doing about half the work of an ordinary helper. Which means that you will only need to help Nagisa complete her jobs."

"But I have a full schedule everyday!" Aoi protested.

"Then you'll just have to wake up early and get you're job done." Satsuki said cheerily.

Aoi growled in protest, but Nagisa placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"This is a great chance to move around the castle and gather more information. Suck it up." She whispered.

Satsuki smiled, as if she could guess what Nagisa had said. Satsuki grabbed two sheets of paper, and two pens.

"Sign here, and here. Write you're name, and both of you will be employed!"

"Wait, should we use our real names?"

"Sure. No one will notice. Aoi is a pretty common name for boys. Just don't let anyone know you're family name. 'Hyoudou-hime' is quite popular in the castle, so just say that you don't know you're first name."

"Eh, is that allowed?" Nagisa asked.

Satsuki smiled gently, but her smile also had a tinge of sadness.

"Most of the maids here have no where to go. We are either abandoned at the gates or are orphans. Though there are a few that have a happy family, having no family name is not uncommon here."

Satsuki turned away from them, her voice catching slightly. After a moment, she twirled around happily, hugged both of them.

"Well, that's that. So are both of you ready to meet you're mentor?" She added with a strange gleam in her eye.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Aoi replied grimly. Nagisa only tugged on her skirt.

"Don't worry she is great! She is just too adorable for words! Oh look. Here she comes." Satsuki as she noticed the approaching figure and started to wave her hands gleefully.

"MISA-CHAN!"

**A/N: This is once again written in my English class, while I'm supposed to do other work. Special thanks to my English teacher, who has the habit of sitting at her desk only. I know, I know, this chapter sucks at life (an expression I recently learnt from my 7 year old cousin.) But, I'm really getting brain-dead. I'm hoping for some sort of inspiration to drop from the sky and into my head during my Maths class later. Treat this chapter as a sort of interlude, and enjoy! Also, that green button at the bottom of the page won't bite! Plus, you can help me improve! And help me write faster! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Remind me again why I do this? Oh yeah, it's to take up space. So here it is. I do not own any part of KWMS. (cry cry…)**

**Chapter 9: Dress up**

"MISA-CHAN!"

Misaki turned at the sound of her boss' voice.

"Yes ma'am?" Misaki asked politely.

Satsuki frowned. "Misaki, it's Satsuki! Sat-su-ki!"

Misaki smiled slightly at the adorable housekeeper.

"And? Do you need help with anything?"

Satsuki's frown disappeared in a flash.

"I have some new recruits!"

The moment Misaki heard this, she groaned inwardly.

_Please not guys, please not guys,_ she chanted under her breath.

"The cute Aoi-kun, and cool Nagisa!" Satsuki presented her two latest 'workers' to Misaki with a flourish.

Misaki's eyes widened. She was glad that there was a girl, but it was the guy that caught her attention. He was just so…cute! And not in the 'I want to be you're girlfriend', sort of way, Misaki would die before she admitted that a guy held any appeal for her, but in the 'innocent-girl' sort of way. She couldn't help but want to protect him, though right now, he had an irritated grimace across his face.

"Cute…" Misaki blurted out the word even before she could stop herself.

Misaki smiled.

"Hello, my name is Ayuzawa Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_Oh no. No. No. No. No. No._

_ No way._

Aoi was panicking. He may have his wig off, but this person had seen him up close! There was no way she would not realize that he and the princess were one and the same!

She was walking towards them now; Aoi felt the blood drain from his face. They were dead meat.

When Misaki came into view, Aoi simply stood there dumbly.

_Please let us not be found out..._

Misaki came into view, and Satsuki introduced them in a flourish. Aoi saw her eyes widen when she saw him.

_Oh no, I knew it! We've been had!_

"Cute…"

_What?_

Misaki smiled at Aoi.

"Hello, my name is Ayuzawa Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Wait, she didn't notice? _

Looking at Misaki's friendly face, Aoi could only come to one conclusion.

_I can't believe how thick she is._

"Misa-chan, can you take care of them?" Satsuki begged.

"Well… I still have to train Yukimura, but I think I can manage one more."

"Really? Then, Misa-chan, please take care of Aoi-kun, and please get Subaru to take care of Nagisa-chan, ne?"

"Sure." Misaki said cheerfully before turning towards Aoi.

"Let's work hard together, Aoi-kun."

* * *

Aoi was in shock.

Within a few short hours into his training, not only had Aoi seen this woman bash up several men larger than her, he had also seen Misaki run the castle daily activities, bash up a few more extra males into the bargain, and still have enough stamina left to rake up the autumn leaves that had been strewn onto the ground by the strong winds that blew.

This woman is scary…

No, she was no woman, in fact Aoi had never seen anyone less like a woman, and more like a crazy hurricane.

Misaki had on an old apron, and had a few leaves in her hair. Her maid's uniform was slightly frayed at the edges, though it wasn't really visible, to Aoi it might as well be a huge tear.

_This is the person that managed to pull a reaction out of that too-much-pheromones prince._

Aoi stared at her.

_Control yourself, control yourself…_

The more he thought about it, the more it bugged him. Finally, he lost it.

"Argh! How did someone like you manage to catch his eye? This is unbelievable! You must have used some sort of special technique right? Otherwise there is no way in hell he would fall for you!"

_Eh? What's going on? Did I make him mad or something? _Misaki thought.

"How could you have seduced the hottest man I have ever seen, by being… this?

Aoi gestured to Misaki.

"Seduced? Wait, who did I seduce?"

_I knew she was thick, but there has to be a limit to how blind you can get!_

"Oh, nothing." Aoi replied grumpily.

"Huh. Well, that's all for today."

_Eh?_

"That's all?" Aoi had expected to be worked to the bone, which, to be fair, he had, but it wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be.

"Yup!" Misaki replied cheerfully. "You and you're sister are working here to be able to pay for you're mother's medical fees right? Don't worry, Satsuki told me everything, so you'll only be working part time. You can go home and take care of you're mom."

Aoi nodded.

_So this is the reason she hasn't been working me as hard as she would have otherwise…_

Aoi shuddered slightly at the thought of what she would have made him do if Satsuki had not come up with that brilliant story.

"Aoi!"

Aoi glanced up at Misaki, who was tying up the last bag of raked leaves.

"Sorry I can't send you off, but I have to bring the morning tea to Hyoudou-hime."

Aoi nearly shouted in horror.

"I…I thought that was Erika's job…" Aoi spluttered.

"Eh? I didn't know you knew Erika."

_Uh-oh._

Misaki was staring at him suspiciously.

_I thought she was supposed to be thick! How did she mange to pick up on that?_

"I..I heard palace staff talk abut her."

"Oh, I see." Misaki relaxed. "I thought you were a stalker or something. Erika's really pretty, so this isn't the first time she has admirers. Well, see you bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

Aoi was starting to lose it.

He couldn't believe how stressful this double life-style could be. After Misaki had sent him away, he made a feint to the gates, then ran off towards his room. He pulled on his wig and then spent the next five minutes in a frenzy of hurry, removing all traces of dirt, changing into a gown, washing his face and doing everything he could to not give away the fact that he had spent his morning raking leaves. He had just put the final touches to his wig when a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Aoi called, forcing his voice not to shake from nervousness. If Misaki did not notice him in helpers uniform, surely she wouldn't notice him as Hyoudou-hime.

"Excuse me, Hime-sama." Misaki walked into the luxurious room, vaguely noting that Aoi and Hyoudou-hime looked rather alike. "I have brought you're morning tea."

Aoi just nodded, pretending to be the haughty princess he was acting as. Misaki carefully placed the laden tray on the small table near the window. The light morning sun hit her face, and suddenly Aoi had a strange feeling in his chest. He looked at her, and he did not see the well-worn clothes, her slightly mussy hair, or the dark colors of the maids' uniform. For a split second, Aoi couldn't stop his thoughts.

_She's beautiful_.

Misaki turned to find Aoi staring at her.

"Hime-sama, is there anything you need my help for?"

The feeling went as soon as it came. Aoi found himself strangely irritated at the head maid. She was a girl for goodness sake! Even if she was a maid, surely it wasn't so hard to make herself pretty!

_Argh, she makes me so angry!_

Aoi stood and made his way to the table. While walking, he accidentally tripped over the heavy carpets, and straight into the food-laden table. Aoi closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

The impact never came.

Opening his eyes, Aoi found himself in the arms of Misaki, who had thrown herself between Aoi and the table.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?" Misaki asked with a smile.

Aoi went red, and hurriedly stood. Misaki's eyes widen suddenly, and she glanced at her hands briefly in disbelief.

"I'm fine."

"I see. That's good then!" Misaki smiled gently at him while brushing off her dress as best as she could, but only succeeded in making it worse. The dark tea had soaked into the dress, and cake crumbs coated her hair.

Suddenly, Aoi grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards a pair of white doors, connecting the room.

"Eh! Hime-sama, where are you…"

"Shut up, and follow."

Aoi pulled the elegantly carved handles open, and stepped into the room.

"Well?"

"Err… Hime-sama, why did you pull me in here?"

Aoi grinned slyly.

"You need a change of clothes right?"

**A/N: Okay people, my inspiration came back! (Yay!) This is a rather long chapter, and I won't say it is the most interesting chapter, but it is necessary. I can personally guarantee that the next one will be (a-hem) interesting. Do you KWMS fans remember what happened in the anime when Aoi tried to dress Misaki up and succeeded? Muahaha… You readers will never know! English teacher caught me (about time.) but she honestly thought I was doing extra work for my English assignment! She's the best. **

**Interested to know what happens next? Click the blue (Turns out it wasn't green) button at the bottom of the page and start typing! It helps me chug out ideas faster! So don't forget to review~**

**Replies to readers:**

**Raikyu: Thanks for picking up my mistakes! I've corrected them, so pls check this chapter too!**

**Harumi igarashi: Thank you so much for your review! It cheered me no end!**

**Sanzo4ever: If you think about it, likely you're right! But, how we get there is certainly going to be (ah-hem) unique! Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: My mind can't function properly now on the plane, so I'll just make this a quickie. I do not own any part of KWMS! So there. Also, I did say i would not be uploading for some time, but thanks to the airport having free wi-fi, i did manage to update this story for the last time until I get my hands on my dad's comp.  
**

**Chapter 10: Lots of clothes! Well, not that many…**

Misaki couldn't believe that she was going along with this. She had taken a quick shower in the luxurious bathroom and was now standing in only a white shift and a simple nightgown that Aoi had thrown at her. After changing and washing up, she had, under the orders of Aoi, entered the HUGE dressing room where Aoi was waiting for her.

As she glanced around her, Misaki felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Aoi had held no boundaries with her. The growing pile of dresses that sat at the corner, ready to be tried on was already the size of a miniature mountain, and was rapidly becoming a real-sized one. Misaki simply stood and stared. How was it even possible to wear so many clothes in a life time?

Aoi smirked at Misaki's shocked face. This was so worth it.

"As a woman, I cannot bear to see another female in such a state." Aoi announced as she (he) threw the last dress into the pile.

"Here. Ayuzawa right?" Aoi asked as he grabbed several dresses out of the teetering pile of colors.

Misaki nodded dumbly.

"Well, Ayuzawa, go try these on. It was my fault that you got dirty, so I'll make sure that you'll get clean again. When you are done, come out and let me assess you. I refuse to let my maids wear something so horrific while serving me."

Misaki finally jumped out of her trance.

"Your maid?"

Aoi smiled.

"Erika-san is ill right? I'll need a temporary maid, and so I'll choose you. You'll be accompanying me to dinner. Understood?"

"Eh? Huh?"

Aoi ignored Misaki's spluttering and proceeded to dump several dresses into Misaki's arms.

"Now change!" he commanded before leaving. Misaki recovered enough to look down at the small pile of silk cloth in her hands. She sighed, realizing there was no escape this time. Misaki pulled out one of the dresses, and shook it out to full length, and stopped.

_You have GOT to be JOKING!

* * *

_

Aoi was smiling. She would finally start looking like a proper woman! Aoi would, no, could never forgive girls who did not work to at least take care of themselves.

_She's taking an awfully long time…_

"Hey! Are you done in there?"

"Erm… Hyoudou-hime, I really don't think that I…"

"Nonsense! Are you questioning my taste?" Aoi snapped before opening the door.

"Wait! Hime-sama, I really don't think…" Misaki trailed off, her face slightly red as she caught Aoi staring at her.

_Guess she went from the one that showed the least skin… _

Aoi was surprised. It suited her better than he had anticipated. Misaki was wearing one of Aoi's old dresses, which he had remodeled. It was modest enough. A layered cream white underskirt peaked through an overskirt of baby pink. Tiny rosettes of dark, glittery pink were sewn onto the hem, and a pattern of large roses in dark pink covered the bottom part of the skirt before trailing upwards. Cream lace edged the collar and the short bell sleeves. A dark pink belt elaborately embroidered in silver completed the ensemble.

"How… how is it?" Misaki asked nervously, her face betraying her embarrassment.

Aoi jumped, and immediately turned away, fidgeting slightly.

"Of course you look fine. My taste is impeccable!" He replied before turning and adding, "Try on the other dress."

Aoi then picked up all the dresses save one. He smiled evilly at Misaki.

"I think you'll look great in that one."

* * *

Usui was annoyed and seriously irritated.

His 'fiancé' was a fake, not that he really cared. What he was seriously bothered about was the fact that his tea was late. He then heard a knock on the door, and smirked.

"You're late today." He called out towards the closed door.

"I'm sorry your highness."

Usui blinked. That wasn't Ayuzawa's voice.

"Come in."

A young maid of about fourteen years old came in, carrying a large tray.

"Is my personal maid ill today?" he asked

The young girl blinked, and replied slowly.

"No. One of the maids attending to Hyoudou-hime is ill, and Ayuzawa-senpai is temporarily taking over her job."

Usui raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The girl took this as a sign to continue.

"Apparently she was personally requested by Hyoudou-hime, and the order came down just now for me to temporarily work under you. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Usui assessed the girl in one measured glance.

_She's good._ Was the only thought that sprang to mind. She was neat and tidy, and her face seemed to be strangely unreadable. An unbreakable mask, not unlike his.

Usui nodded, and turned away. He heard the maid set down the tray on his table and leave the room, shutting the door with barely a click.

Usui stared at the sky. The maid seemed capable enough; she also seems to know her place.

_So why does it feel so wrong?_

Usui gave a sigh. He did not need such feelings with him. In fact, Usui was pretty sure that he didn't. There was no way he would like her.

Right?

_I hardly know her. She's has been my personal maid for barely a week! She's crass, and unladylike, and altogether, simply…_

_Intriguing._

Usui shook his head. He might as well do something to bid his time. He decided to pay a visit to his 'fiancé'. Might as well, get it over with.

Usui stood, and left his room, his food untouched, and proceeded to walk down the long hallway, leading to Aoi's room.

He paused when he arrived at the door, and listened in shock to the voices inside the room.

"Just come on out." A voice that he immediately registered as Aoi's sounded.

"But…" Another voice sounded, and it was this one that shocked him.

What on earth are hey doing inside to make her sound like that?

To Usui, that voice speaking in such a tone was a definite first. Usui opened the door a crack and peered into the room. His eyes widened, as his heartbeat sped up.

_So THAT'S what they are doing.

* * *

_

Misaki wished that a hole would come and swallow her up.

She wouldn't mind it if it happened right now either.

"Just come out." She heard Aoi call.

"But…"

She heard a sigh, followed by a low voice,

"If you don't come out, I'll make sure you'll try on something even nicer."

Misaki couldn't get out fast enough.

The moment she stepped out into the open was the moment her cheeks went seven brilliant shades of red. She stared at the ground, wondering what was taking it so long. Misaki briefly looked up and found Aoi with a concentrated look on her face.

"How… how is it?" Misaki asked, almost desperate for Aoi to realize that it wasn't suitable as a maid so that she can change out of this gown.

"It's perfect."

There was no other word to describe it.

Layers of creamy white enveloped Misaki's petite frame and draped along her slender form to perfection. Her cream underskirt brought out the cream and roses of her skin. Silver embroidery snaked itself up the dress, and the bodice of the dress was heart shaped and heavily embroidered using the same color. A white silk bow was tied at the back f the dress, and the sleeves were opaque, and draped like several pieces of long leaves to her elbow.

"Eh?" Misaki spluttered "but I'm a maid I can't wear this to serve you!"

_Oh, of course._ Aoi thought gleefully.

Aoi smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. It was the smile that meant she had something up her sleeve.

"What?" Misaki asked, a strange uneasiness forming in her stomach.

"There is a fancy ball tonight."

"So?"

Aoi continued to smile.

"It is a masked ball. You do know what that is right?" Aoi added.

Growing up as a castle ward, it was natural that she knew almost every sort of festive occasion, so a masked ball was not something new.

"Yes." Misaki replied slowly, the uneasiness growing.

Aoi walked over to one of her many drawers and pulled out a white and silver mask.

"Put that on."

Misaki's eyes widened half in horror, half in shock.

No way.

**A/N: This is officially the hardest chapter I have had to write. It's been so incredibly hard! I know that the characters are mostly seriously OOC. I can't do anything about it! I really don't know what to do with this! Also, coupled with the fact that I'm not at my peak now. You try writing when you're stuck in a cramped seat, 50,000m or something up in the air, after a horrible overnight sleep on the aeroplane. If it was any sleep. I have time to kill on the plane, so I figured might as well get some work done. I sincerely hope that the next chapter will be better. For the ball, A LOT of referrals to the manga will occur, so go read the manga! Sorry for the sad chapter! It won't happen again! (I hope…)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I own KWMS in my dreams. Therefore I own it in real life… not. Reality is harsh…. And I do not own KWMS. (cry cry…)**

**Chapter 11: The ball.**

Misaki stepped into the crowded ballroom that was filled with almost every influential person in the country. No one wanted to miss out on this chance to rub shoulders with royalty. She sighed.

_What am I doing here?_

Everywhere she looked, she could feel the hot stares of the guest boring holes into her. She never realized that she was that obvious to spot. She had been introduced as Aoi's friend, and had entered shortly after Aoi had made her showy entrance into the ballroom. The moment she had entered, several groups of people near the door had stopped talking, and she thought she had been found out. But so far, she had yet to be taken away by the castle guards.

_I don't understand how rich people think. Must be nice not having to worry about money. But they probably come with their own problems that I can't comprehend._

Misaki shrugged and turned to tap Aoi on the shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her own shoulder. Misaki turned around to come face to face with a brown haired young man, who looked VERY rich, by the looks of his clothes. He bowed politely and muttered something under his breath.

"I beg your pardon, but can you say that again?"

The poor boy's face was now the brilliant reddish-orange of a tomato, so much so that Misaki felt concerned for him.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked anxiously.

"N…No." The boy slumped and muttered, "It's nothing. Sorry for disturbing you." Before slinking away into the crowd.

"Misa-chan, you're being mean to the guests you know."

Misaki turned only see Aoi grinning with her hands on her hips, a laugh forming on her lips.

"Huh? Hyoudou-sama? Did I do anything wrong?"

They had agreed before hand that Misaki would be known as Misa-chan, and Misaki would refer to Aoi as Hyoudou-sama, rather than Hyoudou-hime. Since most people wouldn't recognize the maid, Aoi felt that it was pretty safe for Misaki to be called by her nickname.

Aoi sighed.

"I tried. I really did try to give you a makeover, but it looks like even if I manage to change your appearance, you'll always remain the same inside."

This comment only served to confuse Misaki even more, and Misaki gave up trying to understand anything about the noble world and made a beeline for the buffet table.

Aoi rolled her eyes, and muttered something about 'helpless' and 'thick' under her breath.

"May I have this dance Hyoudou-hime."

Aoi's eyes widened silently as she gave the said person her hand. Usui looked utterly decadent in his white and gold suit. His green eyes shone slightly, and for Aoi, it was the first time she had seen him this animated.

"Of course."

They both headed off, twirling and dancing into the sea of couples, swaying with the sweet waltz that sounded in the room.

"So" Usui started the conversation. "You're not the princess."

Aoi stumbled on a step, but Usui pulled her up without blinking an eyelash.

"I assumed that there is a good reason as to why you are acting as the royal princess, and after thinking about it, I have decided to report this matter directly to the king, based on your reason."

Aoi knew there was no escape. She sighed, and stopped as the music came to an end. She curtsied to Usui.

"Thank you for the dance."

"The pleasure was all mine, Hyoudou-hime." He replied nonchalantly.

"Meet me in the back room later." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

"So?" Usui's green eyes bored into Aoi's. Aoi found himself mesmerized by them.

"How could you fall for her, and not for me?"

"Oh…" Usui raised an eyebrow in vague amusement at Aoi's petulant question. "If so…" Usui leaned in closer to Aoi.

"What do you want me to do then?" Usui whispered into Aoi's ear.

"I want you to make me yours."

Usui gave a dangerous smile.

"Do you understand the meaning of your own words? Hyoudou-hime." He started to unbutton the top two buttons of Aoi's dress.

Aoi, who had started off confidant, was becoming scared. What's going on? What did this prince mean? Aoi didn't know, nor did Aoi plan to know any time soon. Fear flooded her, and she cried out the first name that she thought of.

"Ayuzawa!"

* * *

Misaki was worried. After Aoi had danced with that outer space perverted alien, she had disappeared. Misaki was getting agitated more and more each second. She stood on tip-toes, and glanced around the room once more, hoping to catch sight of the pink princess.

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki whirled around. The sound had come from the back room, which was synonymous with many of the country's scandals. It was a small room, almost concealed from the party. It had a limited amount of lighting near the door, so much so that unless you were familiar with the palace, you would never have known it's existence, making it the perfect place to hide from a sharp eyed mother or a jealous husband. Misaki's eyes narrowed.

No way.

She ran straight into the room, and threw open the doors, to find Usui pressing Aoi against the floor, unbuttoning Aoi's frilly dress. Unshed tears coated Aoi's eyes, and Misaki felt the demon in her rise. Prince or no prince, he was dead.

"What the hell are you doing you perverted outer space alien?" She screeched, giving Usui a split second to crouch into a defensive position before Misaki punched him high and dry into the air.

Misaki's hair threw her face into shadow, so that Aoi could barely make out her face. Misaki kneeled in front of Aoi silently.

Slap.

Aoi felt a palm collide into her face. Aoi felt the anger in her rise, and was about to scream when Misaki spoke.

"What are you trying to prove?" Misaki shouted at a dumbstruck Aoi. "Even without all this, even without pushing yourself so much, Hyoudou-hime is already…"

Aoi felt his wig slip from his head.

"Cute enough!"

"Even if you are a boy." Usui added from behind.

Misaki and Usui both smiled at Aoi, as Aoi looked at both of them in shock. How long had they known?

A small smile appeared on Aoi's face.

"Strange people. Be a bit more surprised can't you?" He whispered.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Misaki asked him.

Aoi shrugged in reply.

"So, Hyoudou-hime," a dangerous glint started to show in her eyes. "Tell me, how is your sick mother?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

Misaki needed one of those stress-relieving compresses from Shizuka.

She wouldn't mind two actually.

"So, basically, you and Nagisa are working for information regarding a lost official?" Misaki asked while rubbing her temples.

Aoi nodded.

"I was to come under the pretense of being a princess, so that I would have more access to any information that is needed."

Misaki frowned.

"Is this official so important that Aerulia is willing to risk their relationship with Risdon for it?"

Aoi grimaced.

"Yes. I can't tell you how high ranking the official is because it'll give away too much. And, no. The queen of Aerulia is not rash. She chose me, and I'm supposed to be one of the best there is. I have never been caught before." He added proudly.

"Until today." Usui added. Misaki shot him a death glare.

Aoi rolled his eyes.

"So? Are you going to tell the king about it?" he asked Usui.

Before Usui could reply, a voice sounded outside the room. Everyone jumped. They had been so engrossed in the conversation that they had lost track of time.

"Ayuzawa-san, we have to go." Aoi pulled on his wig, and grabbed Misaki's arm, surprising her and causing her to fall right into Usui's arms.

Misaki was stunned into silence as a pair of warm arms surrounded her. She felt a strange queasiness in her stomach.

"Why, Misa-chan." Usui whispered. "When did you become the 'attack type"?"

The feeling left immediately.

"Let go of me you PERV!" Misaki shouted while throwing him over her shoulder.

As much as Aoi enjoyed the scene that was playing out in front of him, he knew that they would be caught if they did not get out of the place. Another shout from outside the room was starting to make him panic.

"Come on!" He hissed. Aoi grabbed his wig and rushed out of the room.

"Hey! Aoi, wait up!" Misaki straightened her dress, and rushed out behind him, leaving Usui to stand up and brush himself off.

"Ouch… that really hurt…" Muttered Usui as he stood and glanced around the room.

A glint caught his eyes.

It was a silver chain. The moment he saw it, his eyes were drawn to the single, elegant charm that sat on the chain. On its heart-shaped base, was a beautifully intricate rose in full bloom. The chain itself was a simple strand of silver. It was rather small though. It was too big to be a bracelet, but too small for a necklace. In fact, it looked more like a child's necklace. Usui flipped over the charm absent-mindedly, only to find more engravings on the back. Straining his eyes see properly in the dim light of the room, Usui could just make out the cursive writing that engraved the necklace.

_To my wild rose_

**A/N: I am sorry. I know this is not a great chapter, so I'm really really sorry! Sorry for the late update too! This chapter DID NOT go as originally planed! The characters are going all OOC on me! Maybe it's the Malaysian heat, but my brain feels like it has been put out to dry for an afternoon in Death Valley. (yes that was a referral to a book) I have the plot for the next chapter all set out in my mind but no doubt I'll get another wave of brain damage when I actually have to write it. Apologies again, and DO send in REVIEWS! I NEED to know where I'm going wrong! (or right) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't want to do this. It breaks my heart. Truly! It's like part of me is falling, when I have to admit that I don't own any part of KWMS! (Melodramatic much?)**

**Chapter 12: Suzuna**

"Misa-chan?"

Misaki glanced up from silent reverie, only to come face to face with Aoi. After they had left the room, Misaki had taken to a corner of the ballroom, hoping that no one will notice her. Aoi and Usui's strange and coincidental disappearance had drawn quite a bit of drama from the crowd, and Misaki had no intention to join in on it.

"Is there anything you need Hyoudou-sama?"

Aoi opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He fidgeted for a while, and turned red.

"It… It's Aoi."

Misaki's eyes widened slightly.

"Hyoudou-sama?"

Aoi rounded on Misaki, his face a blaze of color, embarrassment making him irritable.

"You can call me Aoi, you dense tomboy. Hmph!" he then stalked away, leaving Misaki behind.

"I guess you can say that is his way of saying 'thank you'."

Misaki jumped and turned to her right. Usui grinned at her.

"Yo! Head maid."

"What do you want? You stupid prince." Her voice was terrifyingly calm. In fact she looked seriously bored.

Usui was about to reply when a loud voice boomed from the head of the room. Every single guest turned. There stood a brightly clad, shorthaired figure. He (or she) was wearing a dark blue mask, and the large cowl of his cloak made it impossible to see the person's face. The audience 'Ooo-ed' and 'ahh-ed' in appreciation. After all, the whole point of these dances was the sheer excitement of not knowing who the other person is.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The climax of the evening! Tonight is a masked ball! So choose a dance partner, which you did not come to the ball with. and let the dancing begin!"

Usui smirked, turned towards Misaki and bowed elegantly.

"Ayuzawa Misaki-hime, would you care for this dance?"

Misaki stared at Usui's outstretched hand.

"No way in hell."

Usui chuckled. He expected this. What made her so interesting was that she wasn't just playing hard to get, she actually meant it.

"If you don't I'm afraid that I'll have to let the guards know that there is a person not on the guest list here…"

Misaki's face went from white to red in a flash of chagrin.

"You…you" she spluttered helplessly.

Usui stood, and walked away.

"W.. wait! You stupid perverted outer space prince! Wait a moment!"

He turned and smirked that annoying smile of his.

"So? You coming or not?"

* * *

"Look at that couple there!"

"Oh wow…"

"They look good together!"

"I wonder who they are?"

Usui and Misaki twirled under the soft light in the middle of the ballroom. Well, Usui was twirling Misaki to be more exact. Misaki was sweating bullets in panic, trying to remember what little she had read about dancing in one of the many books she pinched from the library.

"Calm down Misa-chan." Usui breathed down her neck.

"Eeeppss! Stop doing that!" She hissed.

Usui chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I quite like doing it you know. I mean I could always stop holding you …"

"Don't you dare" Misaki growled. "If you let me fall, I swear I will get you back for it, prince or no prince."

They continued dancing for the length of the song without talking much. Unless you count several "Pervert!" or "Stop that!" as conversation.

The orchestra struck the last note, and the final chord vibrated throughout the whole room. Misaki sighed in relief. The walking pheromones alien had held her so closely that she had found it hard to breathe. Her heart had pounded erratically for every spin and twirl, and her face was flushed from nervousness and exertion. At least, that was what she told herself.

A clap made her turn. Then the whole ballroom erupted into applause.

"Bravo!"

"Amazing!"

"That was beautiful."

_What the… what's going on? What's everyone looking at?_

Then she registered that everyone was looking at her.

_EEEhhhhh?_

"It seems like we drew a lot of attention." Usui murmured.

"But… but we were only…" Misaki gave up trying to make sense of the nobility. To her, they were always a world apart. A world that she could and would never step into.

"Misa!" Aoi grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? Why are you drawing attention to yourself? Don't you have an ounce of self-consciousness? If they try to find out who you are, you will not be able to stay! Hurry! Go!"

Misaki paled. She had never thought that she would attract attention. She lifted her skirts, and ran out of the ballroom without thinking. Her only thought on escaping. She ran through the heavy rain that was falling, her high-heeled shoes squishing into the mud. Her feet led her to the maid's chambers. She peeked around the door, seeing nobody, she hurriedly changed out of her dress, and into her maid's uniform.

_I guess I'll need to return this to Aoi sometime… _

Sighing she flopped onto the bed.

"I'm so tired." She murmured. "I need to get up and hide the gown, then take a …"

Her voice trailed off as she incoherently thought how heavy her eyelids were. Soon, the only sound in the small room was the even sound of breathing.

* * *

Suzuna was angry. No, she was irritated. She set down her tray slightly heavier that usual. A tiny frown had appeared on her face as she saw the unknown girl flee from the room. It was raining heavily, and she would be drenched.

_I hope she takes a bath when she gets back._

As the party of clamoring guest settled down once more to another dance, Suzuna quietly crossed the room to where Satsuki was.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is it possible that I get the rest of the night off?"

Satsuki glanced at Suzuna in surprise. This was the longest she had heard her speak. Coupled with the fact that Suzuna had never asked for an off day ever.

"I guess…" Satsuki hurriedly counted the number of helpers and maids in the room. "Are you not feeling well?"

Suzuna nodded.

Satsuki sighed. It was bad enough that Misaki was absent, but there was nothing that Satsuki could do about that. What 'Hyoudou-hime' said, goes. At least, when he was in princess' form…

"I guess we'll manage." She said after a while.

Suzuna nodded her thanks, and slipped out of the back door. Satsuki watched her go with a small smile framing her lips.

"That girl is really caring…"

Suzuna entered the room she and Misaki shared. It was small and simply furnished. Situated at the end of the castle and the back door, it was drafty and cold in the winter, and boiling hot in the summer, but Suzuna had never minded. Who she worried about was Misaki.

"Misaki onee-chan?" She whispered into the dark.

Misaki, while teaching Suzuna, had explained that most maids had an 'older sister'.

"Since many of us don't have family, we make our own here in the castle." She had explained.

"Can you be mine?" Suzuna had asked immediately.

"Eh?"

Suzuna smiled slightly at the surprise in Misaki's face. Since then, she had always called Misaki as 'onee-chan'.

"Mmmm…"

Misaki's voice brought Suzuna back from her memories. She smiled slightly as her eyes adjusted enough to the dark for her to see the faint outline of the sleeping figure. She walked a few paces to Misaki's side, and gently touched Misaki's forehead, and paled.

'Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Wake up!"

"Hmm…? Suzuna?" Misaki opened a bleary eye. Her body was heavy and her head was spinning. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you..." Her voice trailed off slightly as Suzuna glared at her.

"You ran through the rain, it's cold, and you didn't even take a bath! You're freezing! What were you thinking? You'll catch a cold…"

Misaki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Suzuna snapped, as she helped Misaki change into her bedclothes.

"Nothing. It's just that you sound like a mother…" her voice trailed off.

Suzuna blushed.

"Sleep well, onee-chan." She whispered. She sat by her 'onee-chan' as Misaki fell deeper into her dream world.

When Suzuna ascertained that Misaki was asleep, she got up from her vigil, and stepped out of the room. On her way out, she grabbed a black scarf. It was cold outside after all. Once out of the room, she wrapped the large scarf around her neck the way she had been taught to. A muffled voice reached her ears.

"Update?" she asked calmly, her head straight forward, her eyes never registering the dark figure that loomed nearby.

"He's coming."

Suzuna nodded in acknowledgement. There was a rustle of leaves, and the figure was gone. Suzuna crouched low, and jumped, her hand curling over a low branch. Then, she began to climb until she was about midway up the tree, and looked down. A while later, a golden head came into view. Suzuna lifted the scarf halfway up her face, and her hand went to boot. From it, she drew a short, thin package, wrapped in cloth. She unfolded it, and clenched the item inside it. It was time.

* * *

"Where on earth did she go?"

He needed to find her. And he needed to find her right away. What happened? Why had she run out without explanation? Was it something that he did?

The pouring rain had finally stopped, which was a relief. Usui had searched the kitchens, the courtyard, and the muddy gardens for her. Seeing him looking, Satsuki had cheerily told Erika in his hearing, that Misaki was in her room.

"I can't believe it. How come I didn't think of that?" He muttered as he ran towards the maid's quarters.

Suddenly he froze. Someone was behind him.

"Don't move." He felt something under his chin. Glancing down, he saw the bluish sheen of metal.

"What do you want?" Usui asked coldly.

"Stay away from her."

**A/N: I'm SORRY! To infinity! This was not supposed to happen! I'm so sorry for the late update! So, here is an extra long one to make up for it! I told you that Suzuna had a special role! I've got so many plot lines to use! Special thanks to certain authors who shall remain unnamed for giving me inspiration after I read their stories! Also, thanks to all my fans out there who reviewed and put me on their favorites list! Thank you all for your reviews, especially: rashel, Crys234, hs, Lectori Salutem, worldremeniscience, Sweetie Sakura, WoolSmynx and etc. for giving support to this story~ Sorry if I didn't type out you name, but if I wrote out everyone, then this A/N would be too long! Thank you all so much, both for your patience and your great reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KWMS. None of it. Zippo. Cuz if there is no way I would think of a name called "Gerard". Btw, chapter 51 is AWESOME~**

**Chapter 13: Lots of referrals…**

"No."

Usui bunched his muscles in preparation to fight.

"Don't move."

_Who in their right mind would listen? _

"I mean it." Her voice never went out from its monotone. "Stay away from her. This will be your final warning."

Usui felt a sharp jab at the back of his neck. It took him less than a fraction of a second to realize what happened.

"Damn" he muttered, before his world went black.

* * *

Suzuna could feel Usui's muscles bunch in preparation for a fight.

_What's wrong with him? Is it so hard to stay away from onee-chan? He has a fiancé for pities sake!_

She continued to hold the dagger in front of him.

"Don't move."

His muscles never relaxed.

"I mean it. Stay away from her. This will be your final warning." Suzuna used her free hand to pull a pin from her jacket. She jabbed the back of Usui's neck and she felt him slump into her arms.

She sighed. It was going to be annoying for her to carry him up to his room.

"Oi. I know you're there."

The young knight in training seemed to fly down from the tree.

"Heh. I can't win against you or your sister."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Suzuna's face as she registered the orange-haired idiot.

"Thanks for your information just now."

"No problem." Glancing down at the unconscious prince he added, "and I assume I have the back breaking job of getting him back to his room?"

At his grumpy looking face, Suzuna finally cracked a smile.

"Please and thank you You-kun. It would make my life a whole lot easier."

Shintani sighed, and pulled the prince onto his back.

"I would prefer it to be Misa-chan you know…"

"Hinata-kun, I am grateful for your help but…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's impossible between us." Shintani cut in before Suzuna could continue. Shintani sighed.

"It's okay. I'll work hard. I'll definitely win her heart some day."

Suzuna shrugged. A glint caught her eye. A silver chain was hanging from Usui's pocket.

"What's this?" She snatched it up, and inspected it carefully. She seemed to turn pale.

"Suzuna-chan?"

Suzuna glared at the unconscious figure, before carefully putting the chain into her own pocket.

"Nothing You-kun." She waved him towards the looming castle. "You better get him back before anything happens."

"Erm… yeah." Shintani adjusted Usui's position on his back before taking off at a run towards the castle. Soon, his figure had melted into the darkness.

Suzuna walked back into her room. Upon entering, she heard the soft tossing of bed linens.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Misaki rubbed her eyes sleepily. Suzuna opened her mouth, wanting to say something. She seemed to think better of it, and closed her mouth.

"Nothing onee-chan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Suzuna."

* * *

"Alright, alright everyone. Stop talking and gather round."

The castle staff was buzzing with activity and glee. The courtiers had left early that morning along with the King for a carnival that was being held in town several miles away. The second prince was being left behind for the day because he had been complaining of a headache. Suzuna was attending to him, which meant the rest of the castle staff was free for the rest of the day. The housekeeper, being the housekeeper had suggested having the staff's annual sports day early, since it was such a good chance while everyone important was out of their way.

Of course, this also meant another splitting headache for Misaki.

She was standing on make shift podium, wearing a white shirt, and a red headband, and screaming her lungs out.

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

The tumultuous helpers were finally silent. Well, as silent as you could ever get males to be. Misaki sighed.

"Alright. Everyone, you know your groups. Females are all in group red. Everyone one else, you're randomly placed in groups white, black, green, blue and purple. Everyone should have a headband with you. If you're all done, then let the games begin!"

Everyone cheered.

That's right. The castle staff was all fired up for their annual sports day. That's because the castle staff's sports day (CSSD) was done a bit specially. Ever since Satsuki became the housekeeper, she had introduced an interesting way of giving away prizes. Instead of fighting for medals and whatnot, instead, the winners were granted privileges, while the losers were given punishments. The greater the prize, the worse the punishments. This year, there was an exceptional prize for the obstacle race. The prize was…

"Nooo!" Sakura had tears flowing freely down her face, and was well on her way to creating a miniature pond from it.

"Sakura… I tried to convince them to abolish this… but the boy's resistance was too great…"

"Muahaha…." Gouda, a rather thick looking guy with bristly hair looked gleefully at Sakura. "Just give up! It's decided by the majority of the school, Hanazono Sakura! You rank first in this 'The girl you want to be kissed by most' survey!"

An evil aura sprouted from Gouda.

"I, Gouda, will definitely get kissed by Sakura-chan!" he roared.

"Eeekk!" Sakura squeaked. Desperately, she turned towards Misaki. Her eyes in a heart breaking expression. "Mi.. Misaki… This isn't fair…"

Misaki looked wide-eyed at Sakura.

_Poor girl. It's my fault. I should have been harsher with the boys. It's not fair something so cute should go through this terror…_

"Don't worry Sakura!" Misaki grabbed Sakura by her shoulder. "Because I will protect you!"

"I will destroy anyone approaching Sakura…"

A cold wind blew, and the boys felt a chill run down their back. This was not good. It felt as if the apocalypse was coming…

Misaki turned towards the boys, and suddenly, she seemed to loom over them. Her eyes seemed flash and glow red. An unspoken message hit the boys. "Come if you dare"

"Re.. RETREAT!" At the first syllable of the word, the helpers were tumbling over each other, desperate to reach safety.

"We're not ready to die here!" Someone shouted.

Gouda (while running) turned back defiantly.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh in the sports festival!"

_Yeah. Lets. _Thought Misaki.

**A/N: Hiya people! Done with this chapter. Yes, if you didn't realize it, it is a word for word interpretation of the sports festival at Seika high. I just really wanted to put this in! Also, I have a hidden agenda (duh) and you'll find out later on! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, since this is my story, I figured I might as well do some free publicity for my other new story: Once upon a random time. If you're interested, then have a look, and review of course! Thank you everyone for supporting this story, and I hope that your hands are itching to press that blue button!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: the sports festival (part 2)**

"First up is the 100 meter race!"

The six contenders from each group lined up at the starting point.

"Muahaha…. The right to choose music in the common room will be mine!"

A flicker caught his eye, and he turned to his right.

By god he wish he hadn't. He was being sucked in, into those dark endless flames. Memories of people being punched up filled his mind.

"Not going to happen." Misaki hissed.

A bang sounded somewhere, but he paid no heed to it. His soul had left his body, seeking gentler waters…

* * *

The rest of the morning consisted of shouting boys declaring that 'this time... this time is OURS!' and cries of "Our special Curry Platter!", "Why the hell do we need to clean out the toilets for a month?" and probably the worse yet: "Dojo training?"

"Dammit! She really didn't hold back at all!" A fustrated boy cried. It was the 15th event, and the boys have yet to gain a single prize.

Misaki ears twitched. Was that a challenge?

"I…" A demon arose from hell. "I am ALWAYS fighting on my fullest…" her black hair hung and stuck on her face; her face was shiny with sweat, and her eyes were smoldering with black lava. The effect she had was instant.

"Eeeek!" The Y chromosome temporarily mutated, as the boys squealed in terror.

"Misaki! Misaki have some water!" Sakura cried, rushing over with a bottle or cool liquid.

"Here is a towel!" Another girl shouted.

"Do you need a massage?"

There was a half-hour morning break, during which the boys assembled behind the castle.

"Grah! If only that Ushina was here!" said Shiroyan.

"Ushina?"

"Oh yeah! That guy is unbelievable! But, I bet he won't help…"

"Talking about him, I haven't seem him around lately…" muttered Kurotatsu.

"I'm here."

"That's right he's… what?"

The boys turned to find a blonde haired youth wearing a simple shirt and trousers.

"Eh? Ushina-kun, I haven't seen you around lately!" Yukimura said.

"Erm… yeah, I've been… err…. visiting… my sick mother." Usui said. His face was bland half-moons, and his mouth was an upside-down triangle. An awkward wind blew through the group.

_That was the most blatant lie I've seen…_

Yukimura was the only one unaffected.

"Hey Usui! I hope your mom's okay. You must be worried. How's she doing?"

Yukimura's eyes shone with compassion.

His triangular mouth flipped upwards.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. She's out visiting…"

The group of boys continued to stare.

"They seem close." Muttered Kurotatsu.

"When did they become such good friends?"

"Hey, you know, they look good together…"

A sudden mental image filled their minds.

* * *

_Boy's mental theater_

_Yukimura was beautiful in a soft white dress, and Usui was in a sailor captain uniform. They were holding hands as they walked along the beach. In the background, 'My heart will go on' was playing. _

_Yukimura turned towards Usui, his face tinged with a brush of pink. _

"_Usui… I…"_

_Usui smiled. _

"_Yukimura say no more… though it's forbidden…"_

_They leaned into each other…

* * *

_

"Graaaahhhh…."

A shout from a red-faced boy broke the dream. That woke everyone else.

"Wha… what? What? What were you thinking about?"

"No..Nothing! Ushina and Yuki… I mean… hey Kurotatsu! What was WITH that comment?" Shiroyan shouted as he pummeled Kurotatsu. Several other joined in, trying to release some pent up frustration.

"Eh? What's going on guys?" Yukimura was back with Usui trailing behind him.

"NOTHING AT ALL!" the boys shouted simultaneously.

"O…Okay…" mumbled Yukimura.

"An…anyway, we need to come up with a battle plan!" Gouda cried forcefully. "I WILL win Sakura-chan's kiss!"

"We are men!" another one chorused.

"YOSH!" the boys rallied.

"We must win! Our pride as men prohibits us from losing to a girl!" The boy's confidence started to rise with all the pep talk.

"She must be tired out by now! We definitely can win!"

A pair of green eyes widened at Gouda's words.

"Yeah!" shouted the boys.

"You people better be prepared to meet your maker."

Gouda frowned.

"Hey!" he barked. "Who said that?"

A bolt of unplaced fear shot through him. It was like something was straggling him, from the inside out, squeezing him….

"RUN!" someone cried. The group scattered like flour in the wind. Only Gouda was left.

Misaki laughed crookedly.

"Ne, Gouda, have you ever wondered what happens after death?"

Something escaped Gouda's lips. It sounded something like "mumble wumble."

Misaki felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayuzawa, calm down." A voice soothed.

Misaki instantly softened at the voice. The voice was so gentle, so soft and warm. It was like tumbling into layers of velvet, the voice of a prince….

Hold up a sec.

What?

"Misa-chan, you're cute when you get angry."

The words 'kill' flamed across the sky. Misaki grabbed Usui by his arm, and threw him to the floor.

At least that was what she wanted to do.

"Ayuzawa, I'm rather worried ya know…"

Misaki ignored him, and rushed towards him, before a sudden cough raked through her.

She fell to the floor, gasping for breath, spluttering between coughs. Her face was contorted into a mixture of pain and surprise.

_Damn it, my eyes are becoming blurry…_

She saw a hand shoot out to support her, as she fell.

"… See? You can barely stand anymore…"

Misaki lunged away from him.

"I don't need help from the likes of you!"

Usui's eyes narrowed.

"I see."

He turned away, leaving her behind.

Misaki clenched her hair.

_What am I doing?

* * *

_

**A/N: SORRY! But at least the chapters here! I'll update soon, but recently, I can't write due to depression. My teacher walked up to me and told me that my writings are just not good enough. She even had the nerve to tell me that she wanted to use my work as an example to other students as a mediocre piece of work. I mean, I'm fine with criticism, in fact I welcome it! But belittlement? No. Grah! It just made me so depressed with everything! **

**Oh, I'm ranting. Sorry! Anyway, I've settled my own issues with HER, and I'll update more now that I've decided to ignore her.**

**As usual, please REVIEW! In fact, it's the reviews I get from this that made me get over my teacher. So, help me get up again! TQ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tattoo**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Promise to return after playing. **

"The last event for today's sports event! The obstacle race!" crowed a voice over the rabble of shouts.

"OUSSS!" screamed the boys.

Misaki sighed as the announcer continued with the rules.

"Basically, anyone can join in. All you need to do is to complete all the obstacles in the field. Who shall win the top prize?"

The boys' howls of glee filled the sky as they punched the air.

"V, V, Victory!"

"A kiss! Sakura-hime's KISS!"

"No one shall call me virgin lips ever again!"

Somewhere among the tumultuous dance, you could almost hear her voice.

"NOOOO…..!"

Sakura was seated on a platform, wearing a makeshift crown and a robe. The 'throne' was a decorated chair, with hearts and flowers covering it. On the top, was the sign: "Sacrifice."

"Can all participants proceed to the centre of the field!" shouted the announcer.

When you die, they say you can feel death approaching. Slowly. They say your skin prickles in anticipation and a cold shiver runs up and down your back. Almost as if you could feel the scepter approaching… carrying flames….

"Oi, Head maid is participating."

"At least we'll die trying."

* * *

"Now then. Take you positions… ready…. Set…."

Fifty contenders stood on their toes, bent their knees, ready to dash forward at the sound of the gun.

BANG!

"Aaaand they're off! The first obstacle participants need to cross is the vertical high wall! This specially constructed wall was built at sixty-degree angle, made to order. The beautiful wood made of fine quality plywood, and smoothed down with the very latest technology that can only be found at the very distinguished Wal-Mart! The perfect shine on it…."

"Get on with the commentary!" snapped Satsuki with a quick rap on the commentator's head.

"Sorry, sorry. Got carried away there. So back to the race. And it seems we have a few that have dropped out of the race! Yamazaki-kun and Kiharu-kun's shoulder-riding method has been deemed cheating and said pair have been disqualified! It looks like that Kurasaki-kun would need the doctor!"

The last line was added as Kurasaki tumbled down after the ninth attempt to cross the wall.

"Someone get me a stretcher! Now! And a paramedic please!" shouted one of the judges.

"And, next up is the rope course!" shouted the commentator. "Acrophobic people should not try this at home." he added as several more workers fell down, adding to the miniature hill of bodies lying on the soft mattresses stationed underneath the rope.

"Of the remaining participants, the leading ones are… Gouda-sempai and Worker's Council, Head maid Ayuzawa!"

Misaki and Gouda were neck to neck, desperately trying to overrun each other.

"Continuing with the race, the two have reached the swimming pool obstacle! In this round, those who fall into the pool will be disqualified!"

Misaki struggled for breath as Gouda finally managed to take a lead on her.

"Damn! I'm running out of energy" she though desperately.

_But, I need to protect Sakura-chan! _

With a last, desperate burst of strength, Misaki charged forward, overtaking Gouda.

"Tch." With a quick shove, Misaki found herself leaning forwards into the water.

_Eh?_

Her body fell downwards into the water. Misaki instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the splash to come.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms envelope her.

"Usui?"

Misaki looked up, only to see Usui's face, stoic and hard as he cradled her body gently.

"You… what are you doing here?" she spluttered.

"Oh-ho! Gouda-sempai has a huge lead now!" The loud voice of the commentator interrupted her thoughts.

A vein throbbed in her temple.

"That bastard."

"Will he be victorious?"

"As if!" Misaki shouted. Jumping down from Usui's arms, she felt a sudden rush of blood to her head, as she stumbled slightly, her head spinning.

"Damn, I need to catch up with him… " she muttered as a hand reached out to stabilize her.

Just as she was about to move forwards she realized that Usui hadn't let go.

"Usui?"

He looked at her stoically.

"Erm… thanks… you can leave now…"

"Ayuzawa."

Usui's voice was crisp with annoyance.

"I have already told you, you should let down your guard sometimes. After all…"

Usui trailed off, and a gentle smile came over his features.

"After all, head maid is a girl too."

_Eh?_

"… So what?"

"Pfftt… Forget it. You're determined expression is just as cute…"

"W…What?" blustered a red faced Misaki.

"I knew it would turn out like this." muttered Usui under his breath. "In any case," he added loud enough for Misaki to hear. "Regarding the upcoming obstacles…"

The sun peeked out from the clouds, casting a ray of sweet sunlight onto them.

"...Leave them to me." whispered Usui as he lunged forwards, sunlight dancing off his blonde-brown hair.

"Eh? What d'ya mean? Hey, wait!" shouted Misaki as Usui cheerily 'boing'-ed his way across the pool.

_No matter what, I'll definitely keep up! _Thought Misaki as she ran after him.

* * *

"They've finally arrived at the last obstacle!" shouted the commentator. "Leading now is… Stable-head, Gouda-sempai! He's the only one left running!"

'This is great! I've got a huge lead.' Thought Gouda gleefully. _That means Sakura's kiss is mine alone…_

Famous last words.

"That wasn't nice of you Gouda-sempai."

Blank out.

"Ushina?"

_Where did he come from? _

"Ooohh… This is a shock! Can this guy teleport?" cried the panting commentator.

_That's impossible!_ Cried Gouda's inner voice.

"Ushina Takumi is now leading!"

_Oh crap._

"Oh wait! Head maid Ayuzawa is catching up too!"

_Fuck my life._

"It's going to be hard to guess the winner!"

"Damn… I will not let you overtake me!" howled Gouda as he dodged the castle's dodge ball team's attack.

* * *

Misaki gasped for air as the boys ran ahead of her.

_I… I can't… my legs are… _

"The last two have reached the finishing line!"

'Damn' thought Gouda. _I'll trip you!_

Almost as if he could read Gouda's thoughts, Usui jumped, using Gouda's head as leverage.

"Too bad, sempai." He smirked.

"A… Arriving at the finishing line! The winner is Ushina Takumi!"

"The second place goes to head maid Ayuzawa! It looks like Gouda-sempai has given up!" The commentator cried as Misaki ran passed soulless Gouda. "Just like that! A beautiful win from Ushina Takumi… who has won the right to… a kiss from Hanazono Sakura!" Shouted the commentator as he raised Usui's arm like a boxing champion.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" begged Misaki.

"It's okay Misaki! You already tried your best!" comforted Sakura.

"Hmm? The right to have her kiss me? Don't want it"

The boys froze.

"As for me, instead of being kissed…" Usui grinned at Misaki, his face a sly smile. "…I prefer to kiss. That's more my style."

Whoosh….

All seventy-five people in the vicinity blushed a brilliant and fantastic cherry red.

"Wh…what a unique character." Muttered Yamazaki.

"Why is my heart racing that fast?"

"You're blushing."

"You too!"

"Err…. Anyway..then the right to kiss Hanazono Sakura goes to second place, head maid Ayuzawa!"

"Eh? What? For real?" Misaki grinned as Sakura planted a happy kiss on her best friend's cheek.

"GRAAAHHH! If Only I kept going and went for second!" howled Gouda while banging his head against the floor.

And so, the workers sports festival came to a harmonious end.

* * *

"Hah?"

"Like I said, it's all your fault."

"What?"

Gouda growled and leaned into Misaki, pressing her back against the wall. In the background Kurosaki, Shirakawa and Sarashina laughed in the background.

"It's all yours and that Ushina's fault I didn't get Sakura's kiss. If it weren't for you, she would have fallen in love with me! It's all your…"

Misaki didn't even wait for him to finish. Crouching slightly, Misaki aimed a punch straight at him.

Gouda dodged and leered at her. Kurotatsu grabbed her hands from behind.

"Why, the mighty head maid has sure become weak…" Sarashina laughed. "Come on head maid. Call us 'master'!"

More laughter.

His voice blurred as Misaki's eyes became fuzzy.

_Damn it, I'm losing it! Keep it together!_

She stumbled slightly, just in time for her to see a punch coming her way. Desperately, she leaned to one side dodging it slightly as the punch grazed her face. Staggering for balance her shirt caught on a nail, tearing the sleeve apart.

"Ha. Ahaha! Looks like Head maid still has some fight in her left! What a naughty maid! Guess I'll just need to train you some more!"

Misaki coughed, her mind fogging. It was too much. Her whole body ached and it felt like even trying to dodge the next punch was too much.

She felt her arms being grabbed in opposite directions.

_Damn it, I can't lose!_

Misaki fought to open her eyes as another punch flew her way.

Just as she braced herself for impact, a hand flew out to shield her.

"U… Usui…" she muttered as a pair of green eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry… for what I said before… thanks for helping Sakura…" her thoughts were becoming incoherent. "Saving me from being… drowning… thank.."

Usui smiled softly. He never knew Misaki had a soft side. Something in him warmed up towards the almost frail looking woman in his arms.

"It's okay. You can rest now."

"U... Usui… sorry…" she muttered, as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Usui watched softly as Misaki's lids closed over her troubled eyes. Standing up, he carried her bridal style, and looked up only to find the fours idiots cowering slightly in fear. He glared at them as a powerful aura built around him.

"No one knows anything…" he whispered.

There were several rapid nods from each boy.

"Scram."

To think that Gouda believed that teleporting was impossible.

Usui sighed and glanced down at the woman in his arms. Misaki's face was sweaty and fevered, her breathing ragged.

Carefully carrying her towards the castle, he debated on whether he should fire the four idiots as soon as possible. No, that would raise too many questions. Gently brushing his nose against her scraped cheek, her felt her hot forehead, and he paled.

_She pushed herself too hard. She's burning up! _

He hastened towards the castle.

Once in the castle, he was faced with an interesting problem. Where the hell was her bedroom? Although he knew the general direction of the maids' quarters, he couldn't exactly leave her in any random room he came across…

With a sigh, he walked down the hallway into his own room and lay her down on the large bed.

As he lay her down, he noted that her sleeve was torn, revealing a darkish tattoo.

Usui frowned. Was it a birthmark?

He leaned forward to inspect it and his green eyes widened.

It was in the shape of a rose.

**A/N: So… I know it's pretty similar to the manga… ok, fudge that. It's practically a word for word interpretation. Oh well… hope you guys don't mind… it's actually pretty hard to relate it to the manga since I need to go back and forth from the manga to the story. Anyway, finally forced myself to write because I felt guilty that everyone seemed to be updating their stories except for me. But this is going to be the last chapter until at least end of this month cuz I'm having a bunch of super important exams soon and I'm doing this as a stress reliever. Anyways, since it's LONG… gimme some love… (aka. Review please! )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Mommy says I must return something I borrowed. I'm a good girl, and I'll return Misaki after use. Usui is mine, suckers! **

Usui leaned into Misaki's shoulder.

A rose?

Usui shook his head and grabbed a piece of cloth hanging in his bathroom. After soaking it, he wrung it out and gently placed it on Misaki's forehead. She was already recovering. Her breathing was even and her face was less flushed than before. After watching her for a while, Usui found himself staring at the dark brown rose. What was this growing feeling of déjà vu?

His head was starting to hum as he struggled to remember that memory that verge on the brink of his mind. He had seen the same rose design somewhere before. Something to do with woman, or nature. Usui couldn't place it. The more he thought, the worse his headache became.

_What the hell? My head hurts! Why does it seem like I've seen this design before? Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something important? Damn it!_

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting his moment of frustration.

"Come in"

The door creaked open. Satsuki stood at the door, maid uniform in place. She entered and bowed towards Usui, her eyes betraying no surprise at the young woman on his bed.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lord, but I have been ordered to inform you that your father, the king, has requested your presence in his highness's study tonight."

Usui frowned.

"Has my father returned?"

Satsuki shook her head.

"He sent a page over to relay the message."

Usui nodded, his insides curling at the thought of _him_.

When Satsuki didn't move from his room, Usui frowned.

"Is there anything else?"

Satsuki hesitated.

"His highness has also expressed concern over the delicacy of the situation he will be discussing with you, and so requested that you meet him alone."

Usui nodded again. There was another pause. Usui raised an eyebrow. Now what?

"Erm…." Satsuki fidgeted. "I… Forgive my impertinence my lord, but I would also suggest you change into something more comfortable." She mumbled.

Usui looked down at his clothes. Oops.

"Your concern is much appreciated. You may leave."

Satsuki bowed again and left the room. Usui sighed, his frustration leaking into his surroundings. There was too much going on recently. His father, his male fiancé (not that it bothered him _that _much), and worse of all, this strange feeling towards the girl lying on his bed. She was truly unlike any female he had met, and he didn't know how to act around her.

Usui ran his eyes over her, memorizing her features, soft and gentle in sleep. Her face, the way her dark hair seemed to frame her face in a haphazard yet completely beautiful way; her slim frame that mould perfectly into his; her tiny waist, just small enough for him to wind his arms around her, Usui couldn't help but think how mesmerizing this girl was. It should be illegal the way she was molded. Beautiful and lithe in body, fiery and confident in character.

Watching her breathe slowly, he smiled. He couldn't help it. He wanted her to stay that way forever. He wanted her to never frown, to never have to suffer through what she did. He wanted to be the person, the man, to prove to her that not all men were evil.

But he couldn't. Usui's fist clenched, wondering if he should just march up to his stepfather and shout his mind.

Instead, he rang the bell.

* * *

Satsuki was the first to hear the bell. Well, to be fair, she was the one closest to the prince's room, but still. Just goes to show her 'maid super abilities- hearing the master's call' was still top notch.

The sight of Misaki on the Prince's bed troubled her no end. What if…

Satsuki knocked on the Prince's door and entered.

"Did you call, my lord?"

Usui nodded.

"I need to go to the library. This young lady happens to be ill. I'll entrust her to your care."

Satsuki bowed again before stepping aside to let Usui pass out of the room. Once Usui was out of sight, Satsuki came out of her bow, a sudden change overcoming her. Her back seemed to become straighter, her eyes becoming serious. Her very bring seemed to shift from a simple housekeeper, to someone a lot greater, someone with great authority. As Satsuki crossed the room, her steps were almost regal in gait. Once she reached Misaki, Satsuki sat down, her eyes filled with tenderness. Gently, she stroked Misaki's cheek.

"Why do you always push yourself this way?" she murmured. "Sakura could have fended for herself you know. The girls can defend themselves sometimes. It's okay to let it go. Afterall, you are also a girl." Satsuki's lips trembled slightly in emotion.

"I'm so sorry Misaki, that I couldn't give you a better life." She whispered, before softly waking the girl, and helping Misaki to her room.

* * *

The dark study was lit by only a flickering candle, which shone an ominous light onto his surroundings. The dark figure's voice was cold and emotionless. Usui knuckles were white with strain. He was expecting it, but it didn't make it any easier.

_No wonder he didn't want anyone with me. _Usui thought vehemently.

"Do you understand, Takumi?"

Usui bowed his head.

"You will marry Princess Aoi in a month. Be prepared."

**A/N: I'M SO SORRIIEEEEE…! Thank you all for your support during this time where I've been a ghost. I was planning to update, but then today became tomorrow, and tomorrow became next week and I just lost track! Argh! Can't believe myself. Anyway, here is a little twist to the story and yeah I know that Usui is a little OOC. Satsuki's OOC is intended. Happy reading and joyful reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't owe them, just playing with them. Usui is (unfortunately) not mine. I wish I was Misaki. Oh well. **

Misaki opened her eyes, realizing she was in a bed. Her own to be exact. Her head felt like it had been caught in a hunter's trap. Her throat was as dry as the midday sun in Death Valley, and her brain was filled with cotton, and it wasn't candy either.

"Onee-chan, are you awake?"

"Suzuna?" she croaked, her eyes registering the black haired girl who sat next to her, wringing out a sweat soaked towel.

Suzuna smiled slightly when she heard her name, before her face became stern.

"Onee-chan, I told you not push yourself, I told you not to run in the rain. Why can't you take care of yourself better?" she chided softly.

Misaki's blush was barely perceptible through her flushed cheeks.

"Sorry for always troubling you Suzuna." She muttered. "Not a very good older sister am I?"

"EH! Of course not! Just saying that you always take care of everyone else first that's all. I really hope you can start putting yourself before others. You're a very important person you know. I'll be troubled if anything happens to you."

"I'm fine. I can…." Mumbled Misaki, before she found her eyes closing. She heard Suzuna's faint chuckle.

"Sleep for now sis. Get well soon."

* * *

"And so the wedding will proceed in exactly a month from now. Wedding preparations will be underway soon. After all why delay a joyous occasion?"

Aoi stood dumbstruck at the king. He could feel the blood draw away from his face, and his stomach curl in fear and disgust. Mostly from disgust though.

Damn it! He may be wearing cute and girly clothes but he was still a guy!

Nagisa, noting Aoi's shock, replied for him.

"Of course your majesty. The honour is ours. However, I would like for the date to be pushed back another week to allow ample time for preparations as well as the Bachelorette party."

The king passed her a cold, level look. He was wearing a dark, rich purple cloak with a hood that covered his whole being except his eyes. They were piercing those eyes.

"Naturally. I shall certainly indulge Princess Aoi a week to enjoy herself." Sarcasm heavy in his voice. "So in a month and a week then?"

Nagisa smiled her courtier smile. It was perfect in the sense that it can be interpreted however one wanted.

"Yes, if that pleases your majesty."

The king nodded frigidly.

Aoi curtsied and flew from the room, anger burning at his heels. She could kill someone right now, and his majesty was at the top of the list.

She burst into his room, snapping at the poor maid who was cleaning, causing her to drop her duster, pick it up again with fumbling fingers before fleeing the room at a speed Ben Johnson would be proud to have achieved.

After the door was closed and secured, Nagisa scuttled around the room, transferring all breakables to the closet while Aoi paced the room impatiently, occasionally tearing at his wig in frustration. 3 minutes later Nagisa put down the last vase, locked the closet, placed pillow over door cracks and a comforter over a window.

Plugging her ears, she turned to Aoi.

"Alright. Let it all out."

A few seconds later, in a village nearby, a farmer working in his field heard a faint howl coming from the castle. It sounded something like

"NOOOOOoooo….!"

* * *

When Misaki opened her eyes, it was already night time. The faint beams of moonlight that managed to wriggle its way through the cracks at the window lit up the room eerily.

She was feeling a lot better. Her head no longer felt like mush and she was able to sit up. Feeling a tug on her blankets, she looked down to see Suzuna slumped over her bed, her shawl falling off her shoulders. Misaki's eyes widened before she smiled. Now who was the one neglecting themselves?

Misaki stroked Suzuna's face lightly.

"Thank you Suzuna."

Suzuna nuzzled into her hand, mumbling in her sleep.

"Prin...cess..."

* * *

Twitch.

Satsuki felt the uncontrollable jerk in her muscles before she could stop herself.

_Don't laugh. It's not funny. Don't laugh. It's not funny. _

Another twitch.

Aoi's eyes flickered towards that minuscule movement on the housekeeper's face, glaring at it, as if the movement itself was the cause of all her problems in the first place.

"Stop laughing." He snarled.

"I'm not laughing," gasped Satsuki, holding her breath to control herself.

Twitch twitch twitch.

_Don't laugh. It really isn't funny. It isn't funny at…. Ack can't breath._

Satsuki let out a loud whoosh of air, and her mental chanting broke.

And with it, the last fragments of her self control.

"Kya hahahaha… Aoi…Aoi… your… you... Usui-sama…. Hahaha…. Moeee… hahaha…"

Aoi groaned.

"Satsuki… IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he roared.

Satsuki was still rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach. Sure she could understand the gravity of the situation, but this was just too funny to pass up. Still, Aoi looked like he was either going to cry or scream.

He was really adorable.

"Soo…. Who's the one on top?" Satsuki winked before collapsing into gales of laughter.

"Hey, Satsuki, calm down already. We need a plan. I know it's a pretty weird situation to be in but really need your help here."

Satsuki nodded while laughing. When she managed to calm down and apologized profusely to Aoi, they settled down in her office.

"So what are we to do?" grouched Aoi.

"Aoi, don't be rude." Chided Nagisa. "Satsuki-chan, I am afraid we really need you to tell us where the Princess is."

Satsuki smiled sadly. These girls, or boy she added mentally, didn't even realize the plot they were embroiled in. Satsuki, once wary of them, had realized early on that they had nothing to do with _her_. They were innocent of all evil.

Satsuki stood.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Nagisa."

Aoi slammed his fist down on the table.

"Satsuki! Stop messing with us! Can't you see that this is not a laughing matter? With the wedding up and coming, there isn't any time left. Zip. Ditto. Nil. We don't have the _time_ to be dealing with you right now."

Satsuki smiled. They were really good people.

"I understand. But I'm afraid I really am just a simple housekeeper. I have already told you everything I know. That ten years ago, a child was left at the gates of this castle, who was rumoured to be the missing princess of Aerulia. I don't know the details. It was a hard time to be alive. Maids were coming and going, and the castle took in more people than it can handle. People fearing death from war, or desperate for shelter and warmth came, and the queen refuse to turn any away. After she died, the current king simple threw all the elderly, young or sick out of the castle. If the princess really did come here for shelter and protection, then I'm afraid that there is a high likelihood that she is gone. I would hope not, and I wish I could help you more, but that really is all I know."

Aoi and Nagisa stared at her, their eyes.

They were back to square one.

And they were out of options.

**A/N: …AaannddDDD… the plot thickens! Hiya all! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have finally finalized the plot for this story. So far I've been pretty much going with the flow, but now I've got a proper plot for this, updates should be coming faster. Music of my heart is going to be put aside until I manage to AT LEAST complete this story. I know most of the people following me also read MOMH so sorry guys! I'll update soon. Please review! I realized that a lot of people read, and I'm super happy about that, but DO REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Mine, mine! All… not mine. Sniffle. **

Misaki frowned as she mechanically served Usui breakfast and started cleaning his room. She had long relinquished any particular formality as far as cleaning Usui's room went. He'll just ask her to dust anyway. As Misaki blocked out the perpetual whines of "Misa-chan. Misa-chaaan~" from Usui, her mind cast itself back to the night before.

Something was amiss.

That strange mutter that floated from Suzuna's unguarded lips made the cogs in Misaki's head turn. There were no princesses in the castle. Well, no real ones anyway. Suzuna was back to helping out in the kitchens, as Erika was up and about, and Misaki was once again stuck with taking care of that 'outer spaced alien'.

The strangest thing about the way Suzuna had murmured the name Princess, was that Misaki swore she had heard it before. A long time ago. Somehow, the name 'princess' was not unfamiliar to her.

"Misaki-chaaaaan~"

Misaki felt a cool breath against her neck, and jumped.

"Usuiii…" she snarled.

Usui smirked. He had barely known her for a month, yet he couldn't help but want to tease her.

"Misa-chan, you really should respond with a smile when talking to your master."

There was another snarl, and the shout of "USUIII…!" resounded through the castle.

* * *

"And so, Misaki, explain." Satsuki was sitting across from a shame-faced damsel, looking at her sternly.

Misaki stared glumly at the rosewood table in front of her.

"I have no excuse."

Satsuki looked at her for a moment before continuing her tirade.

"Disappearing during the Aoi-hime's banquet when we needed all hands on deck, ruining a dress by somehow staining it beyond belief and above all, shouting at the second prince."

Misaki blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Satsuki continued on, ignoring Misaki's mumbled apology.

"I have been teaching you this from the moment you stepped in this castle. As a maid, you need to possess a maid's heart, meaning you must be devoted to you master, to treat him respectfully, and to serve him with joy…"

"But Satsuki, he was harassing me…"

"No buts Misaki. Did he physically harass you or call you indecent names?"

"No, but…"

"Did he do anything that was rude, verbally or otherwise?"

"No! But…"

"Then no Misaki. I personally know Usui-sama well enough that he is not the type of guy to do that sort of thing either. You know, you…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Satsuki.

A blonde-brown haired wearing helper's uniform stuck his head through the door.

"Ah, Ushina, what do you need?"

"Aoi-hime said she want to hold her Bachelorette party tomorrow. She hopes that you can come up with a suitable theme, as well as organise it."

"Oh dear, that's really short notice." Moaned Satsuki. She was deep in thought for a while before jumping up gleefully.

"Misaki! I know your punishment! You need to organise this party!"

Misaki's eyes bugged out of her head.

"No. We had an agreement Satsuki. I would deal with the castle administration paperwork, and I will never need to organize another Bachelorette party ever."

Satsuki's eyes watered.

"Misa… please? I'll come up with the theme and everything. You only need to decorate and assemble the maids! I'll deal with the type food served and all that nasty stuff."

Misaki's heart began to waver.

"Also, this time it's for a princess. It's not like last time when we sent off Erika."

"Fine." Misaki sighed. There was no winning.

"Yay! Thanks Misa-chan!"

"On one condition!" said Misaki, her voice sharp.

Satsuki looked at her inquisitively.

"Yes?"

Misaki's eyes were deadly serious.

"No male strippers."

* * *

Aoi sat next to the floor length window in his room, gazing out at the Risdon River, for which the country was named by.

"Nagisa baa-san, what are we here for?"

A tanned hand placed itself gently on his shoulder.

"I know it's difficult Aoi."

Aoi spun around to face Nagisa. His face contorted in anger and frustration.

"Difficult? You think so? Thanks to that old witch, we're now back at square one! We have nothing to go on except that she may not even be here! What the hell?"

"Aoi, calm down. She's in the castle. The information we received before we came here was definite. Also…"

Aoi glanced at her.

"Aoi… I need you to be calm, okay?"

Aoi nodded.

"The acting queen is coming."

Aoi sprang to his feet.

"She can't!" then, "when?"

"In time for your Bachelorette party."

Aoi visibly paled.

"That means we don't have much time left. The queen must be ill if she had to get _her_ to come instead."

Nagisa nodded.

"That Honoka is a nightmare to face."

**A/N: Yes! Rushed job this a bit since I've got a free period at school. This rapid update is a one-off thing. Sorry. Figured I'd better not let everyone hanging! Hahaha…**

**Just to let ya'all know, an acting queen is a person, who is NOT the queen, but has the power to make decisions on behalf of the queen, with the exception of execution. A bit like an acting principal. **

**Here's for more reviews! Lets hit 200! Luv ya'all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sudden changes and attacks**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, love them anyway.**

_**To those who are new to the world of japanese manga:**_

_**Obaa-san: an informal way of calling an old lady. Not rude, just informal.**_

_**-chan: an informal way of calling young girls or children. Associated with the standard 'cute' or 'moe' factor.**_

_**-kun: a general honorific for males.**_

_**-sama: a formal, polite way of addressing someone who is of higher status.**_

_**Ginori and Mustaf are names of expensive tableware. Ouran fans would recognize the reference.**_

_**Dogeza: an extremely polite way of bowing while kneeling in Japan. Often used as a sign of respect, or a sign of apology. Skip Beat fans would recognize the reference**_

* * *

"Welcome back, hime-sama!"

The door opened in a swirl of roses, as the daughters of the rich and powerful of the nation stepped into a elaborately decorated hall.

Aoi gaped silently at the delicate finery that seemed to blossom from every corner of the room. Rose petals were scattered tastefully about the room; small tea tables, deliciously laden with cakes and pastries, elaborate china teacups were filled with hot, steaming cups of earl gray tea. Above all, were the starkly glittering butlers that dotted the room, sporting brilliant smiles, and bowing towards each maiden as they entered the room.

It was a bachelorette party like no other.

"I need another batch of crème cookies!"

"Someone take a pot of peppermint tea to table twelve!"

"coming through, coming through!"

The kitchen was in chaos. That damn 'ushina' aka Usui, was the head chef. This was no mean feat. The original head chef had fallen ill at the last minute and in an act of desperation, Satsuki had enlisted Usui's help. For some incredible reason, he was an excellent cook, and Satsuki had promptly placed him in charge of the desserts.

Misaki barely had time to breath as she rushed from one table to the next, her short hair wig almost falling off her head. Yet despite it all….

_CRASH!_

The sharp sound seemed to resonate around the room, making everyone stop and stare. The bone china was in pieces, and the sweet scent of the tea wafted lightly through the room. The brick red, embarrassed young lady, seemed to be too terrified to move, and stood in the middle of the mess, her face frozen in a mask of shock. A undercurrent of whispers seemed to hum across the room, and the damsel looked frantically around for help.

Misaki ran to the hall, and viewed the scene critically. The young maiden looked closs to crying, and the other 'butlers' were having trouble as they tried to get everyone to stop staring. She would need to move quickly to dispel the accident.

_I need to take control of the situation. _

"Are you alright, hime-sama?"

Misaki gently held out an hand towards the fallen damsel, her faced etched with worry.

The poor, bright red, and practically swooning maiden reached out and grabbed misaki's outstretched hand.

"I…I'm fine…" she whispered.

The room fell silent as everyone watched the exchange.

"Wow," muttered Erika. She shared a glance at her other cross dressing coworkers. They exchanged unspoken words through their eyes.

_Misaki-kun has awakened! _

* * *

"Wow, misaki-kun, you're really dependable!" gushed the pink faced housekeeper as Misaki managed to disentangle herself from the hoards of oh-so-suddenly-clumsy girls.

"Satsuki…" Misaki turned her head towards the housekeeper. "This is… really _fun_.."

"Eh?" The housekeeper looked at her blankly.

"Well, it's just that the castle is full of boys, smelly, stinking, loud… this is the first time I've been surrounded by girls, and I can't help but think…."

Nearby, a pair of dark green eyes narrowed.

* * *

S

Suddenly, everything went silent outside.

_What's going on?_

Misaki peeked out only to see the rows of previously seated ladies gathered around the door, which opened to reveal a short haired lady of about 20-ish. Her gown swirled and swished, as she crisply walked past the curtsying girls, not giving any a second glance. With her head held high, her eyes darted around the room, taking in everything, missing nothing, finally coming to a rest on the middle of the room, where Aoi was already standing and curtsying.

"Your Grace."

The lady immiediately crossed the room heading straght for the blonde haired 'girl'.

" Aoi-hime…" the soft tone of her voice made ice-cold sweat run down the back of Aoi's neck.

Aoi raised his face to meet her greeting with a polite smile, when he was met with an incoming palm, a stinging pain flashed through cheek. The force of Honoka's hand leeving a stark red imprint on his cheek.

Anger flared through Aoi before he could control himself.

"Hey you! How dare…"

Aoi's angry shouts were then smothered by balloons of soft cloth, and a pair of warm arms wraped around him, cradling him like a child. Being about the same height, Honoka's head nestled into his shoulder, and Aoi felt his eyes prick with a sudden moisture, his anger melting away as he felt a slight dampness growing on his shoulder.

"Aoi… Aoi-chan…." Her voice was muffled through his dress, but he heard it.

He softly patted the back of her dress. Glancing around the room, he noted that Misaki was already ushering the rest of the guests out of the room. The party was obviously over. As the last of the guests left the room, Misaki bowed towards him, and he nodded slightly as thanks.

"Honoka baa-sa…" Almost instantly he, found himself flying halfway across the room, as Honoka's fist caught his abdomen. By the time he landed, he was seeing stars and birds circling the room. Not for the first time in his life, he was strongly reminded why this seemingly harmless woman terrified him so much.

"Haa….? Care to repeat that again Aoi-_kun_?" There was no trace of tears on Honoka's face as she sneered down on the boy.

Immediately, Aoi bowed down in a dogeza.

"Please forgive my slip of the tongue. It is most wonderful to see you again Honoka-_chan_."

Honoka's face lit up.

"Better!"

Dragging his arm, Honoka snapped her fingers as she stalked her way towards the double doors. Misaki, finally recovering from the shock of this somewhat bizarre reunion, ran to Honoka's side.

"Yes your highness-es?"

Honoka barely glanced at Misaki, as she rattled off her order at alarming speed.

"Bring me a tea set, chamomile will do fine. I need it the tea to be sixty degrees exactly. Make sure the tea is actually steeped please, none of the boiling stuff. Bring it out using 'Ginori' tableware. I refuse to use the normal porcelain. Along with it, I want cucumber sandwiches, crème caramel, and scones. Make sure that the scones are fresh please, and the sandwiches must be made with whole-wheat bread, not white. Please bring it out in five minutes to Aoi-hime's rooms. No sooner, no later."

All this was almost snarled out, as Aoi was pulled along in Honoka's rampaging wake.

* * *

" I'm amazed you managed to say all that in one breath." Aoi muttured under his breath.

A sharp rap on his forehead reminded him that he had been heard.

Aoi sighed and glanced up at honest-to-goodness, blood-related aunt.

"You know you're not being fair on her. Maids aren't taught the difference between _Ginori_ and _Mustaf_."

Honoka smirked down at her nephew.

"You sash is crooked Aoi. And yes, I realize that. It's one of the perks of being the acting queen afterall. That I'm able to do what I want."

Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Well… some of the time." Honoka conceeded. "I still need do my job properly, but there was something about that particular server that I didn't like."

* * *

"Usu…I mean… Ushina! I need those sandwiches pronto!" Misaki shouted over her shoulder as she frantically made the tea.

"Ya know Ayuzawa, if you're going to call me, you might as well call me by my given name. Less likely you're going to have a slip of the tongue."

"Eh?" Misaki was barely listening as she had one eye on the clock, the other on a thermometer.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered as the thin line of mercury seemed to be frozen at 65 degrees.

"I said Misa-chan, you should call me Takumi." Said a voice next to her ear, his hot breath breathing down her neck.

Misaki froze momentarily, as her heart gave a sudden unexpected thump. She felt the heat rise on her face and all of a sudden, the large kitchen became too small.

"I'm not Misa-chan today, _Ushina._" She replied, her voice firm with heavy emphasis on the lastword. "Today, I'm Misaki-kun." She said with a smile.

She glanced at the clock. Thirty seconds to go. The thermometer read sixty-three degrees. Perfect. It'll cool to sixty by the time it's taken out.

Usui sighed, and handed the girl a plate of beautifully cut cucumber sandwiches and started to help the 'butler' to pile the food onto the tiered cake stand on onto the tray.

"Thanks for your help Ushina." Misaki smiled with a cursory glance towards the blonde youth. "I gotta get this out if I don't want to lose my job."

And with that she was gone from the kitchen.

Usui surveyed the empty space. The other maids were in the adjoining wet kitchen, washing up or tidying tables outside.

"Misaki-kun eh?" he whispered into nothingness. "She really never learns…."

His eyes narrowed and twinkled. A satisfied smile forming on his face.

"Looks like she needs to be taught a lesson then…"

Oh her response was going to be…. Biblical.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the wait."

Misaki calmly placed the deep green tea-set in front of the two *tongue in cheek* ladies.

Aoi raised and eyebrow and glanced towards his aunt. Honoka looked surprised, and looked at Misaki as if seeing her for the first time.

Then, she stared. Her eyes calculating as she observed the maid-tuned-butler. There was something about her. The way her shoulders aligned themselves when she stood, her back straight without seeming akward; the way she seemed to almost glide instead of move, her fluid movements, her calm yet polite speech.

Misaki happened to glace up at Honoka and their eyes met.

There it was again. That strange feeling of _something_. The rather uncomfortable feeling that instead of herself being in power, that this strange maid was the one who held authority over her.

Misaki immediately lowered her eyes and picked up the teapot.

After she poured the tea, she set the teapot to one side, nodding questioningly while gesturing to the cream and sugar pot.

"Eight sugars, no cream." Came the crisp reply.

"Cream, no sugar." Aoi's voice sounded sympathetic and he gave her a half grin.

Misaki bowed before carrying out their orders, feeling the hot stare of Honoka burning holes on her face.

Placing the fine tea-cups in front of them, Misaki then bowed to Honoka.

"Is there anything else you need of me, your highness?"

Honoka took a slow sip of her tea, and frowned. It was the perfect cup.

"No."

Misaki withdrew from the table, stepping back a few steps before turning around to leave. Just as she was about to step out of the room, she heard a sharp voice.

"Wait!"

Misaki turned and walk back towards the table and bowed.

"Yes your highness?"

Honoka's eyes seemed to stare into hers, as is she was trying to see into her.

"Come see me in my quarters at seven 't be late."

Glancing at the 'butler' once more, Honoka frowned in annoyance.

"You are dismissed."

Misaki bowed once more before leaving the room.

The moment Misaki was out of ear shot, Aoi pounced on his aunt.

"What are you plotting?" he asked sharply.

His aunt looked back him, amusement showing on her face.

"Why, are you jealous Aoi? With that sort of response, I'd think you had fallen for her." She smiled back at him angelically.

Aoi's face went twenty shades of pink, but he was forced to still his tongue. He would not forget that his aunt could make mince meat of him anyday of the week, and his head still hurt from the time his aunt had punished him for calling her an old lady when he was five. That time, his aunt had taken hold of his legs and stuffed his head down the….Aoi cringed mentally. No, angering his aunt was not a good idea at all.

Even so, as his aunt benignly nibbled on a sandwich, Aoi made a mental note to himself that someday, somehow, his aunt was going to pay for this.

Instead of choosing to push her buttons, he settled for glaring at her to relieve his pent up annoyance.

"I do not have a crush on her. She just happened to know about my…situation, and she helped me a few times. Nothing else."

Honoka smile grew widened in a predatory grin.

"Not what I heard from Nagisa." She sang.

Aoi whirled around.

"Nagisa!" He shouted. "I know you're there somewhere. Come here!"

Nagisa with a cheeky grin peeked out from the curtain.

"You know you had it coming Aoi."

"Nagisa~ how could you!" Aoi howled as he tackled her, or at least attempted to, tackle her. He was at least a head and a half shorter than the tanned lady. It was a very, very short fight.

By the time Aoi was out of breath from exertion, Honoka had already eaten her fill of the delicious snacks on the table. Now was the time for serious talk. Nagisa drew up another chair and settled down at the table.

Honoka started first.

"Aoi, as you know, Nagisa has already filled me on the details. We only have a month left, and there isn't a lot of time left. We…"

Aoi cut her off.

"First things first. How are things back home?"

Honoka sighed heavily. Aoi felt his heart fill with dread, with Nagisa looking equally worried.

"Not great. The queen is still sick, and you both know her weak constitution. The doctors insists that she is going to recover, but they also say that she needs to get worse before she gets better…it's painful to see her suffering like that everyday." Honoka's voice caught in her throat.

Aoi felt a painful sympathy towards the golden haired lady.

Honoka swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing.

" In any case, the last time I checked, she seemed to be taking a turn for the better. But recovery is predicted to be slow. The problem is, she is worrying too much about the country's wellfare. There has been an uprising in the North…"

"The north? The crop problem? Didn't the queen provide education and equipment for them to increase crop yield? Oh, but I thought that they rejected any help from the crown." Aoi added with a frown.

"Exactly, so the queen didn't force her help onto them. But now that they are actually encountering problems, they are blaming the queen for not helping."

Nagisa groaned.

"Notherners." Aoi grumbled.

"And in any case, she is also excessively worried about you two here. Between the country's problems and you two, she's been lucky to get more than a few hours rest, and despite being sick, she still insists on working."

Now it was Aoi's turn to groan.

"She's such a workaholic…." There was a nudge in Aoi's mind.

_Workaholic eh? Sounds an awful lot like Misaki…now there's a thought…_

Nagisa's voice brought him out of his musings.

"In regards to our mission, I think the first step is to investigate the housekeeper. Something is off about what she said to us last time. I think that she's holding back information."

Aoi nodded his agreement.

"There's something about her than I can't put my finger on."

Honoka frowned.

"I concur. Nagisa, you have to work on the investigation full time, as we're short on time. Also, we need to investigate everyone and short list the possible candidates."

Nagisa balked.

"Everyone? How?"

Aoi rolled his eyes.

"You can eliminate anyone who is male and over twenty years old, and under fifteen. That should narrow it down considerably. Also anyone who has any blood-related family members outside the castle or was born in Risdon is out."

Nagisa sank into her chair in relied as Honoka regarded Aoi with something ain to pride.

"You've finally learnt how to use your head for something other than dresses and ribbons. An improvement, I must say."

Aoi fidgeted in embarrassment. It wasn't everyday that he was praised by his aunt.

Honoka studied Aoi for a while longer before turning to Nagisa.

"Do as he says. After you're done, we can verify the candidates one by one."

Aoi looked up sharply.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy. We look for something that no one but the royal family of Aurelia has."

"And that is…"

Honoka stared at him.

"You don't know?"

Aoi shook his head, as did Nagisa.

"The rose insignia."

* * *

Misaki's head felt like it was going to split.

Ever since the night of the masquerade ball, she had been having on and off migraines. Her sleep had been disturbed by foreign dreams of strange colour and sounds. It didn't help her old nightmare of a man's retreating back had been recurring every other night.

She winced as her head brought her back into the reality of the dressing room. The tuxedos wasn't hers to keep. The backroom had been converted into a temporary changing rooms for the maids-turned-butlers.

"Ayuzawa, you okay?"

Misaki glanced up into the concerned, emerald eyes of Usui Takumi.

"I'm… I'm fine." She muttured. " and leave me alone you perv! Where are you touching?" Misaki's voice finished with a screech as Usui forcibly pressed his forehead against hers.

Satisfied she wasn't ill, Usui was back to his teasing mode.

"Aww… can't the master touch his maid when he wants to, Misa-chan?" he asked, his puppy-dog eyes working their magic.

Misaki snorted, but didn't punch him.

"I'm not _your _maid. I serve the crown. Also, today I'm not Misa-chan. I'm Misaki-kun!" Misaki smiled happily, oblivious to the wolf-like features that had taken over Usui. "Ne, Usui, do you think I'll make a good guy? I was talking to some of the ladies this afternoon, and they were talking about how I was more of an 'attack type'. Isn't that awesome? I wonder what it takes to be an attack type…"

She was distracted by the rustling of cloth nearby.

She glanced towards the sound, and drew in a breath.

Usui was changing.

He had taken off his shirt.

In front of her.

Misaki immiediately started her impressive imitation of a tomato, though her darned eyes betrayed her as she found herself staring at him.

Usui smirked inwardly, and his ego was a little boosted from her reaction. Looks like she wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that he was a guy.

"W….what are you doing you stupid- perverted-outer-space-alien!"

"Changing." He replied nonchalantly. "It was hot in the kitchen." He started to stalk towards her, forcing her to back away into the wall. "Come on now, Misaki-kun, surely you need to change too."

"I…. I'll do it after your done." Misaki shouted, every fibre of her being tense as a hard boiled egg balancing on a string.

Usui leaned forward.

"Oh? What's wrong? It's fine isn't it? After all, we are both guys." His hand reached up to her collar, fingering the top button lightly.

Misaki immediately pulled her shirt closer towards her.

"Tch…."

There was no denying the dark redness of her face. Every part of her burned, and she was painfully aware of every inch of skin that was in contact with Usui's.

Usui's eyes glazed over for a moment, and something in his gaze made Misaki's spine shiver.

Giving her one last look, Usui released her, before turning away.

Looking over his shoulder, his smiled.

"I think that's what they refer to as an attack type."

Misaki only sunk to the floor, her knees weak as jelly.

For the first time in her life, Ayuzawa Misaki realized that she was a girl.

* * *

The chiming of the clock resounded across the room, the loud sound lasting for seven beats.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

" You asked for me your highness?"

Honoka looked critically up from her desk at the young lady standing before her. She sure looked different in a maid's uniform. At least you stopped questioning her gender that's for sure.

"You are on time." It was a statement.

Misaki curtsied in reply.

There was a tense silence in the room as Honoka continued to regard her.

Misaki counted ten ticks of the clock.

"You. What's your name?" Honoka snapped.

Misaki was taken aback. Why would the acting queen want _her_ name?

"A..Ayuzawa Misaki, your highness."

"Ayuzawa eh? Hmm." Honoka gave her another one up glance. "You seem presentable enough. How old are you?"

By now, Misaki was outright confused. What on earth was going on?

"Seventeen this year."

"Good. Perfect. How well can you read and write?" Honoka had stood from her table, and was circling Misaki like a hawk.

"I can both read and write fluently."

"Languages?"

"I am fluent in french, spanish and latin."

Honoka's eyes flew up in surprise. What else is this little budger going to bring to the table?

"How is your general knowledge?"

Misaki blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"General knowledge. History, geography, mathematics, sciences… the like."

"I am afraid my knowledge in these areas are limited to what I have managed to glean from…" Misaki gasped and fell silent.

"Well?" prodded Honoka.

"Nothing your highness. I'm afraid I do not know much on the subjects you have mentioned."

Honoka frowned.

"Tell me." She demanded before softening her voice. "I won't judge you for it. In fact, perhaps I can help you."

Misaki inhaled sharply. The thought of having free reign of the library, having her questions answered, her curiosity satiated….

Misaki regarded the woman. She didn't seem like a bad sort. And from what she has seen from her, she seemed to be someone she can trust. In any case, Aoi trusted her.

Misaki curtsied, and held the bow.

"I need to correct my previous statement. Though I am not formally trained in the subjects, I have gain a reasonable understanding of them through the palace library. Forgive me for my impertinence."

Honoka almost keeled over. This girl had guts alright.

"That was a very stupid and dangerous thing to do."

Misaki bowed her head.

Honoka sighed.

"No matter. I will not bring this up again. First off, the reason I asked you here is to be my personal assitant and secretary while I'm here."

Misaki's jaw dropped. Honoka ignored her response and continued on.

"Though I am away from my country, I am still in the know as to what goes on, and I intend to keep it that way. I will leave the mundane work of drawing up replies invitations, proposals and such to you. You will provide me with a draft and I will finalize it. Naturally, because you will be working in close proximity with me, you will be meeting a great number of important people so make sure you conduct yourself accordingly. In a way, you will be my lady-in-waiting as well. As you know, lady-in-waitings are generally chosen from the nobility, but I don't like the namby-pamby, gaga-eyed group that followed me here, so I'm willing to make an exception in this case."

Misaki finally managed to find her tongue.

"I am honored that your highness thinks of me so highly, but I cannot possibly accept such a high post. I shall arrange for a trained scribe and secretary to assist you in anyway you ne…"

Honoka cut her off sternly.

"I have reminded you that the assistant will be working in close proximity with me. Most trained secretaries are males, casting a possible shadow on my reputation. Also, it's just more convieniant if you act as my lady-in-waiting as well, since I can call upon you at any time instead of waiting until official business hours."

"But…"

Honoka glared coldly at her, silencing the protest forming on Misaki's lips.

"In case you prove yourself to be incompetent, rest assured I will remove you from your service immiediately."

Misaki bowed.

"In conjunction with your work as a lady-in-waiting, you will need to learn court ettiquette, and dancing. It would seem you are well trained in the former, but not the latter. I will arrange for this to be rectified, and you will spend your spare time practicing. You will need to be able to dance well by the time Aoi-hime's wedding."

Honoka stopped to look down at the girl.

"During this time, you will not work as a maid. I will send down something more appropriate for an assistant. Your rooms will temporarily be moved to my adjoining servant room so I can call upong you more quickly when needed. Understand?"

Misaki nodded mutely.

"Good. Report to me tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whew! That was LONG! Like 9 pages long! Longest chapter I've ever written in one sitting, but I figured I owed it to you guys as I've dissapeared for so long. Sorry about the hiatus. No *good* excuse. Thank you all for following this story, and I'll be impressed if you still remember the storyline. Meh. **

**Read & Review**

**Hugs! XOXO  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: First Knight**

_**Disclaimer: Between the last time I posted and now, I still do not own Maid-sama. Boooo….**_

Misaki walked out the room in a stupor. The whole meeting had lasted less than fifteen minutes, yet she felt that more tired than if she had been working for a day. Her head ached, and the jumble of incoherent thoughts swirled in the abyss of her mind. It was as if her world had been tumbled upside-down, inside-out and then pulled out from under her feet.

She still needed to help out with supper preparations, supervise the cleaning up, and balance the palace accounts.

Somehow, she found herself sitting on her bed, showered and preparing for sleep by midnight, without remembering a thing of what she had just done. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she wouldn't have noticed if the boys had been playing strip poker in front of her. Glancing around her room, Misaki assumed that she had allowed herself to be put on auto-pilot and managed to present a passable piece of work. Either that, or her ear was going to be chewed off by Satsuki come morning.

_Tomorrow morning at eight o'clock._

It was strange how four little words could mean so much for her. The thought that perhaps she could further her knowledge, become someone other than 'just another maid' overwhelmed her. And the little voice in her head reminded her of another reason why she agreed to the position.

_Perhaps by entering his world, you may be able to understand him better…_

Misaki threw her pillow over her head, hoping to still the annoying little voice.  
'It's not true.' She chanted to herself. "I wanted to learn more. That's all. It's not true. It's not true…"

_He wanted you to call him by his given name…_

"He was being polite. It's only right. He's been calling me Misa-chan, and it would be bad if I expose who he really is."

_So that was the meaning of attack type…._

"Gyaaa…..! Damn it Usui! Leave me alone…." She howled into her pillow, the padding muting her voice.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

Misaki jumped of the bed, and stared in shock at her little sister. Instantly her face flushed a dark red, her eyes wide from shock.

"Su…Suzuna! What… When did you come in? Knock if you're going to come in! "

Suzuna smiled back serenely.

"I did. You didn't hear. I've been watching you make all those funny faces…"

Suzuna neatly dodged a head-chop from Misaki flailing arms as her sister was all legs while explaining.

"Err….. That was…. Oh yeah! I was practicing for the upcoming play…or something like that… hahaha…"

Suzuna just continued smiling, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Y..yeah! It's really fun…" Misaki had a geeky smile on her face and sweat ran down the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Reaaaallly fun sis." Suzuna snorted. "Anyway, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so you'd better get some rest."

Misaki nodded. Satsuki and Suzuna were the only two people who knew about the temporary change. Satsuki because she would need to rearrange the maid's working schedule, and Suzuna because they were practically family to each other.

Listening to Suzuna humming softly, Misaki fell into sleep, dreaming about foreign castles and people who lived in a country that held with it the bitter hint of nostalgia.

* * *

Suzuna watched her sister fall asleep and quietly slipped on a dark green and brown mottled cloak. Slipping out of the room and onto the roof, Suzuna sneaked her knife from the cloak and hid it up her sleeve for easy access, making sure that the blunt side pressed against her skin.

Hefting herself up on a tree, she sat on a sturdy branch and waited. Pulling out an apple, she polished it against her shirt before taking a crunchy bite. At the same moment, she ducked down as an arrow flew above her head, inches from her scalp, her other hand catching the arrow mid-flight.

"You never learn do you Shintani."

The brown hair lad grinned and retrieved his rubber-tipped arrow from the young girl.

"One day, I'll land a hit on either you or your sister."

Suzuna raised an eyebrow.

"Hope that she'll change her opinion of you?"

Shintani shrugged.

"I taught her the basics of the sword, and she goes on to become a master at it. I teach her hand-to-hand combat and now, I don't even dare to attempt to beat her one-to-one. She's amazing."

Suzuna smiled. Yes. Her sister was truly amazing.

"She trained like hell though. She used to come back from personal training, bruised with welts on her hand and feet."

Shintani winced. Yeah. He remembered.

_He watched her from afar, hoping that she wouldn't sense him. She was still training. She had just gone through a hard day of cleaning, serving and studying, and she still found time to train. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead despite the cool night air, and the towel around her neck was soaked through._

"_Hya!" She shouted as she struck the leather training bag once more. Sounds of the rhythmic beating filled the midnight air. _

_Shintani continued to watch her, part of him proud of his friend, another part of him in pain. He had undergone similar training before, and he knew how it felt to punch into the sand bag time and again. Until his knuckles felt like they were going to break, and welt formed on his palms. He understood the distracting irritation of plunging his hands into soapy water, washing away the traces of blood on his skin while the soap made the cuts sting an angry red. _

_Never before had he seen a woman who trained like a man._

_But then again, never before had he met a woman quite like her._

Suzuna watched as Shintani relived his memories of her sister. A part of her was pained. She had clarified her own feelings a long time ago. Once, when she was younger, she had thought she was in love with this brown haired man. Now she knew that her feelings were closer to the love she would have for a brother she never had. She loved him. But there were no feelings of jealousy in her love. Only pity for person who was the closest thing she had to a brother. Pity, because she knew how much Shintani loved her sister. Pity, because she knew Misaki would never see Shintani in the way he wanted her to.

Sighing, Suzuna pulled out her double swords and started to play with them idly, swinging them around in circular movements, their tips dancing dangerously in the moonlight. The movement caught Shintani's eye and he grinned at her.

"Ya know, you really need to act more lady-like. No need to act like your sis."

Suzuna rolled her eyes, but put away her swords.

"Yeah yeah. I need to act like a princess." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, your highness, your humble servant is always willing to serve you." Shintani bowed deeply, a hint of laughter in his voice as he caught onto her charade.

Laughing softly, Suzuna gave a nod.

"Yes, I am a princess. I want fine jewels that make me look finer than peacock and satin frocks that are so tight I can't breathe. I want to dance with roly-poly men who will be crushed under my feet, tripping down the stairs."

"Because you tripped them." Smirked Shintani softly.

Ignoring him, Suzuna stuck her nose into the air, mimicking some of the ladies of the castle. Her dislike for these 'ladies' went far beyond the 'I-want-to-stuff-your-head-down-the-toilet' and into the realms of 'I-want-you-to-cry-for-mommy'.

"First off, I want you to get me a glass of wine boy." She said in a nasally voce. It was the final touch. Shintani cracked up laughing, clutching his belly on the floor.

"No one's going to believe it." He gasped between breaths.

Suzuna glared at him.

"You aren't supposed to laugh so much boy." She continued in her nasal voice.

"No way you can play princess. You suck at acting." He whispered softly, as he lay on his back, spent from laughing so much.

Suzuna snorted, dropping her stuck up acting.

"I don't need anyone to believe it. I am who I am."

A rustle alerted her to her surroundings. She kicked Shintani and pulled out her double swords, hiding her face in the cowl of her cloak. Suzuna was less of a sword fighter than Shintani.

_But, they sure as hell shouldn't underestimate me._

"Company" she snarled.

The bush rustled, and ten well built men stepped out of the shadows, surrounding them, with swords and mallets swinging expertly.

The sheer number of people in the clearing made chills run up Suzuna's back.

_How can I have not sensed them? _

All of them wore black cloths over their nose and mouths to hide their features. Only their eyes were visible, glinting like beetles in the clearing. Three stepped forward, obvious the master-minds of the group.

The middle one was slightly lankier than the rest, with a crop of copper-red hair that seemed to bode ill in the moonlight.

"I guess the rumors really were true. The lost princess of Aerulia was working as a maid in the castle."

Chuckling, he slinked forward.

"Now, lay down your swords like a good little girl and come here. You might as well get your dog to do the same. Maybe I won't kill him tonight. I'm in a very good mood after all…" he drawled.

Suzuna was frozen to the spot. Behind her, she could hear Shintani's growl, his back pressed against hers. She could feel the dirt in the air, the tension thrumming through the night. Everything was a moment frozen in time.

Suzuna breathed in and looked towards the wild rose bushes that graced the edges of the clearing. This was her favorite place within the castle grounds. Nothing beat the beauty of the forest at night. She absently noted a small budding rose. The purest white, with the matted dew of the night still clinging onto the petals. It was perfect.

Smiling slightly at her idle thoughts, Suzuna arched her back, and threw her swords up in the air, the blue sheen of the metal sparkling in the air.

No one saw her move. But Suzuna had always been a creature of the night. Blind-spots. Shadows. Poison.

There was a reason why she didn't specialize in sword fighting.

"Get her!" screamed the red-head as two of his companions crumpled to the ground for no apparent reason.

Immediately thick arms shot out in an attempt to grab the girl. She could feel the tips of their fingers scraping through the edges of her hair.

She dodged a swinging mallet headed for her head. Penetrating through the man's defenses, Suzuna lunged for his throat before piercing his skin with one of her poisoned needles. Glancing back to watch the man's eyes roll back into his head; Suzuna was once more jumping and dodging weapons. There was a man up in front of her. Before she could react, a sword came swinging towards her. The sharp knife pierced her arm, running a gash down her arm.

"Shintani!" She screamed as she stabbed the man quickly before starting to run.

"On it!" He shouted back. Releasing his own sword, he jumped up in back flip, catching the double scabbard mid-flight, and rolling to a stop right in front of a startled black-clad man. Without stopping, Shintani flipped the larger man, and using the back of his sword banged it against the back of his neck.

Spinning round, Shintani found himself face to face with three others. All of them menacing, large, and wielding heavy looking swords.

They attacked all at once, making Shintani stagger slightly.

"Ooops. Hmm…. Guess all that bulk must be at least part muscle right?" he taunted.

The only reply to his remark was a smattering of attacks. Shintani blocked and soon, the clanging sound of steel on steel rang through the night.

Shintani gave ground slowly. The three men had an evil glint in their eyes. They were winning against this stick of a boy.

* * *

In the meantime, Suzuna was getting more and more irritated by the second.

Turning her head in Shintani's direction, her eyes narrowed as she saw the three figures tower over the boy.

Groaning slightly, Suzuna mentally sighed.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Shintani!" She howled.

"EH? What?"

Dodging another blow to her abdomen, Suzuna sent a glare towards him, her bleeding arm throbbing.

"Stop messing around with the poor children, and frickin' knock them out already! "

"Awwww….." Shintani pouted as he tensed his legs. "Can't a guy have a nice battle once in a while?" he grumbled.

Turning to the three attacking men, Shintani frowned.

"Now, don't you agree with me?"

They ignored him.

"Hey now…. I REALLY HATE BEING IGNORED!" Shintani spat.

The resulting snarl as a response ended in a shout as Shintani disarmed the men moments later.

"Ya know, I'd love to play with you guys next time, but the girl over there is a demon once angry. Sorry. But come play again 'k?"

The last thing the men saw was a pair of brown eyes sparkling happily at them, before their worlds turned black.

Glancing round the clearing, Shintani noted eight bodies on the ground. Frowning, he counted again. There were eight.

_It doesn't add up._

"ShiiIIINTAAANIII…."

Shintani winced at the growling voice behind him. His bodies stiffened into a board.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap CRAP…._

"I hope you have a very good reason why you were messing around just now…" she hissed.

He swallowed, his throat becoming parched. Suzuna circled around him, clutching her arm. Already he could see thick red around it. Guilt filled him, and he hung his head.

"I'll talk to you about this… later." She whispered.

A steady clapping sound broke off their conversation, as both people riveted their eyes towards the two remaining men in the clearing.

The red-haired man continued clapping; the black haired man standing behind him remained silent.

"Bravo! Bravo! What a marvelous performance. Especially on our lovely young lady's part. The wonderful princess and her gallant knight. I knew that the 'first knight' rumors were true."

Behind him, Suzuna felt like her lungs were being compressed, her fists were clenched, almost tearing her cloak.

_No. No. Why does… How did he…. _

"Who are you?" shouted Shintani.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" they could have been talking about the weather by the teasing tone he used.

"It's two against two now. If you don't want us to kill you, I suggest you…."

"Did you really honestly think that these men were the only ones in hiding?"

At once, Shintani tensed his body.

A laugh broke through the man.

"Don't worry. I won't ask them to attack… yet. No need for the rush. It's almost dawn."

Shintani glanced towards the east, and sure enough, the faint orange light of dawn as peaking through the leaves.

"Well then…. See you again…. Soon…."

The two men turned and left, leaving behind nothing but the soft swish of their robes.

The moment they left, Shintani dropped his sword.

"Suzuna! Are you okay? How bad is it?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's not as bad as it looks. No nerve damage, it'll heal up by itself."

Squatting next to her, Shintani pulled out a bandage.

"Come on. "

Sighing at his overreaction, Suzuna stuck out her arm and let Shintani bandage it up.

Staring at her blood matted arm, Shintani let his sigh die in his throat. He bandaged to wound slowly, making sure that the wound was clean to prevent infection.

"Ya know Suzuna…. Regarding what he said…."

Shintani sensed her tension and fear.

"Relax. I agreed that I won't dig into it. Can't say I'm not curious though, but if it makes you avoid me, I don't mind not knowing."

Suzuna smiled and calmed down.

"Still, you don't have to carry everything alone you know."

Shintani's brown eyes met hers.

"I'll be here if you need someone to talk to. You know that right?"

Suzuna nodded as she felt her heartbeat speed up, her heart sprouting seeds of hope. Immediately she squashed them. She watched as Shintani finished bandaging her arm and patted it a few times.

She said nothing as Shintani walked her back to her rooms. She said nothing as Shintani gave her a cheeky grin and said goodnight.

Staring tenderly at the sleeping girl, Suzuna found her face settling into her usual mask, her mind cast back to a time long ago, where she had once sworn loyalty to the crown, and in return received the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

_I love you, Onee-chan. _

Slipping under the covers, Suzuna wondered how she was going to explain her wound in the morning.

* * *

Nagisa was panting as she ran through the trees.

Had she been seen? She hadn't been thinking as she stepped out to help the two youths. She simply pulled out her sword and joined in the battle. The only thought in her mind was to protect _HER._

"I can't believe this. We found her. We finally found her."

Her thoughts were running at a million miles a minute, her heart thumping against her ribs.

_I have to tell Aoi. There's no time to lose. I have to…_

And that was the last thought Nagisa had.

* * *

Looking down at the fallen lady, Kanade Maki calmly replaced his sword in its scabbard.

"Nice job, Maki."

Still dressed in black, Maki bowed respectfully towards his master.

"Tora-sama."

Glancing down at the dark-skinned lady, Igarashi Tora smirked.

"Well well little rat. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

Chuckling softly, he clapped his hands; a thin, bespectacled man stepped out of the shadows, a look of pure misery painted across his face.

"Hirofumi, bring her along."

Hirofumi bowed respectfully towards the red-haired young man, and picked up the fallen Nagisa.

"Come along now mule. We need to arrive at the palace in about five hours, and I want to get there with plenty of time to spare."

They shuffled along the road leading to the carriage, Maki chanced a question.

"Tora-sama. Forgive me, but why are you required to be at the palace?"

Tora glanced at his long-time subordinate.

"Why else? His highness, the first prince, and heir to the throne is returning."

Maki's breath hitched.

Tora laughed at Maki's response.

"Don't freak. Though that Gerard pisses me off like no else can. But regardless, he is returning to celebrate his brother's wedding."

Tora chuckled once more before continuing.

"And I really don't want to be late for Prince Gerard's homecoming."

**A/N: Hello there. I was so happy to receive so much support for the end of the hiatus. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. I was really touched. Please send in any suggestions you have or any developments you want via PM or just review. **

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I will never own any part of KWMS, or it's characters. But I'm having some fun with them. **

**Chapter 21: Unraveling**

Misaki woke, her eyes flashing open suddenly, her eyes adjusting slowly to the dark. A distant chime in the distance told her that it was exactly three o'clock in the morning. A prickle of warning at the back of her neck. Something wasn't right.

"Suzuna."

Misaki sat bolt upright on her bed, glancing over to the empty bed beside her, Misaki could feel her blood run cold, the fear rising in her.

"Suzuna." She gasped. Throwing back her covers, Misaki rushed to the bathroom, hoping that perhaps Suzuna had simply had too much to drink before bedtime. The lightless bathroom told her all she needed to know about that theory.

"Suzuna. Damnit! Where are you?" Misaki growled softly. She knew she was probably over-reacting. Perhaps Suzuna was sleeping over at Erika's place. It's happened before. Perhaps she was going to turn a corner and bump straight into Suzuna. There were so many possibilities. But the nagging sense in her mind made her need to seek out her younger sister. Something wasn't right, and she couldn't put her thumb on it. She needed her sister near her and out of harm's way.

After sneaking a glance in at a sleeping Erika, alone on her bed, and every room that she could think of, Misaki could feel her panick reach a new level. Suzuna wasn't within the maid quarters. Misaki rushed out of the maid quarters, and onto the lawn. She had to be quiet to not attract attention, but this was insane. She couldn't wake anyone up, the night guards wouldn't give a damn about a missing maid, and everyone else was asleep. Misaki glanced across the wide expanse of the castle lawn.

"Where could she be?" Despite the cold night, Misaki could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead thanks to a mixture of worry and running around, fruitlessly searching.

Misaki scanned the area, and she paused at the gardens. Suzuna had always loved the small rose garden near the forest. A chime in the distance reminded her that it would be sunrise in another few hours. Another few more hours before she would have to report Suzuna missing, and possibly get her sister in trouble. She would need to find and secure Suzuna as soon as possible.

Misaki ran over to the forest, following the barely discernable path of the forest to the clearing where she had once brought Suzuna to. She could still remember that day. Suzuna had just been assigned to her, and she was showing a dead-panned Suzuna her duties. At the end of the day, Misaki had brought her to the clearing. Somehow, she had felt the need to share the special place with this almost emotionless girl.

"_Wow." Suzuna's face didn't change, but her eyes glittered, her mouth curved ever so slightly upwards, and Misaki knew that she had done the right thing._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Misaki had said proudly. "I found it once when I was…nevermind. But I stumbled across it quite by accident. It's close enough to the castle, but out of the way enough that you can just relax. As far as I know, no one knows about this place. I've been trimming and maintaining the rose bushes during my free time."_

_Suzuna's eyebrow quirked upwards. Misaki had free time?_

_Misaki laughed at Suzuna's unspoken question._

"_Not a lot. But I do what I can."_

_Suzuna's mouth gave another small twitch before moving over to graze her fingers over the soft blooms that littered the bushes. _

"_You've maintained it well." She whispered. Her fingers lingered on a white blooming rose, the petals glowing an almost golden hue as the setting sun danced onto it. Suzuna felt her mask drop, and her face split into a beautiful smile. _

_Misaki smiled, content with watching this young girl enjoying herself. The day's work was over for now. They had time to linger._

"_Do you know the meaning of the white rose?"_

"_Eh?" Misaki was pulled out of her observations by Suzuna's sudden question._

"_No. I only looked up how to take care of them." Misaki froze. "I meant, I asked the gardeners how to."_

_Suzuna ignored Misaki's slip, and continued on, hand still caressing the rose._

"_It is the royal insignia of the Aerulia kingdom. Signifying purity, secrecy, silence, innocence and charm. It could also signify a happy love." _

_Misaki frowned._

"_The Aerulia kingdom? Our neighbours?"_

_Suzuna nodded._

"_I thought they were in quite the political turmoil…" Misaki trailed off. Had she somehow offended Suzuna?_

_Suzuna's gaze met hers. _

"_The princess of Aerulia was kidnapped and now the heir to the throne is lost. The queen now rules the country, and they are making progress."_

_Misaki was the one to look away first._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."_

_Suzuna shook her head._

"_Don't worry about it. In any case, you can try to read up on these things. There should be books on Aerulia in the royal library."_

_And with that Suzuna left the clearing, leaving a stunned Misaki behind. The next day, Suzuna had asked if Misaki was willing to become her older sister, and Misaki had somehow felt a small piece of her mistrusting heart return to her. _

Misaki didn't stop running until she arrived at the clearing. Her whole being froze at the leftover scene of what could only have been a fight. Blood still drying was splattered across the ground, shining a ruby hue under the faintly rising sun. But what terrified her the most was Suzuna's special needles that lay scattered on the ground, partly covered in dirt and blood.

"Suzuna." She whispered into the empty clearing. Her eyes fell onto the other foot tracks that covered the clearing. She felt her heart clench even more when she recognized not one, but two pair of tracks.

"Shintani."

Following the tracks, Misaki found herself wandering away from the clearing to a small patch of lawn near the stream that ran past the castle. Hearing voices, Misaki hurried forward.

"….heal up by itself.." Misaki almost cried with relief at the faint sounds of her sister's voice.

"…what he said…" Misaki heaved a sigh of relief as she heard Shintani's voice too. Her breath hitched when she saw what he was doing.

_Suzuna's hurt!_

Slowing down, Misaki creeped forward.

"…I won't dig into it. Can't say I'm not curious though, but if it makes you avoid me, then I don't mind not knowing."

Misaki frowned. What was going on? What was Suzuna hiding?

Shintani had finished bandaging Suzuna's arm and was pulling her up onto her feet. Misaki backed away from the scene, turning back to race towards her room before Suzuna could catch her eavesdropping. Her mind racing. Perhaps it was the coincidental memory that had pulled at her as she ran towards the clearing, but things were starting to fall into place.

She knew from the start that Aoi had not been the true princess. Apart from the obvious, Misaki also knew that the Aerulia had no princess. She trusted what Suzuna said on that day. Suzuna's knowledge was never faulty. After that day, Misaki had spent months catching up to every single thing about Aerulia. The lost princess mystery had perked her interest, and she had spent hours researching as much as possible. This pet hobby led to her reading pretty much everything about Aerulia that she could get her hands on. However, she found nothing about a lost princess. It was briefly recorded that there was a birth of an heir, but that was it. There was close to nothing turning up on the princess herself, leading Misaki to believe Suzuna's theory. No one else had questioned Aoi's appearance, meaning no one had known about the kidnapping or at the very least, the disappearance of a kingdom's heir. Then, it must have been a cover up. But then, how did Suzuna know? Had Suzuna perhaps kept something from her?

Suzuna had always been fairly secretive, but it still hurt Misaki to know that Suzuna had kept something potentially so important from her.

Misaki arrived at her rooms, shivering slightly as the cold wind blew through the crevices of the room, and chilled her skin.

"What's going on Suzuna. What are you keeping from me?" she whispered to the empty room. Misaki continued to pace. She was missing a piece of the puzzle. She was so close that she could taste the mystery's end. Something nagged at the back of her mind. Something important that she was overlooking. Something important that she was forgetting.

Misaki sat down with a groan. Her head was starting to hurt again. She needed to report for duty at eight the next morning. Which left her with a grand total of possibly two hours of sleep. She needed to assign jobs and do some final readjustments to the castle worker's schedule. All this needed to be done before she officially became the acting queens' lady-in-waiting and moved out of the maid quarters….

_Aoi._

Misaki froze. Why hadn't she thought of him? How much did he know?

Misaki thought back to day of the masked ball. What Aoi had said. Why had he come to Aerulia? To find a high level official, he said.

_No way._

Misaki's eyes widened. She could still remember what Aoi had said.

"_The queen is not a fool. She sent me, and I've never been caught before."_

"_I can't tell you more."_

Aoi's appearance. The guise of a wedding. The missing 'official', and Suzuna's theory. The all pointed to one thing. The missing princess of Aerulia was somehow in this castle. The only people who were not of pure Risdon blood were the maids and workers. Suzuna had arrived at the castle at around the same time Misaki did, though she didn't come under Misaki's guidance until a few years later. If her history served her right, Suzuna's arrival coincided with the Aerulian King's abdication. Misaki felt her breath hitch in her throat. Just at that moment, she heard shuffling outside the door, and Misaki threw herself under her covers, feigning sleep.

She felt rather than saw Suzuna enter the room. She could feel Suzuna's gaze on her sleeping form, and she resisted the urge to twitch. She heard Suzuna sigh softly before turning away, making Misaki's heart ache for her younger sister. The soft sounds of Suzuna changing and snuggling into bed, her breath evening out made Misaki heave a soft sigh of relief, mingled with a undernote of sadness.

"Suzuna, your highness." Misaki whispered into the room.

* * *

Misaki had severe bags under her eyes. The revelation of Suzuna along with the logic that two hours of sleep probably wasn't worth the trouble meant that she had been up for the rest of night…or rather…the rest of dawn, finishing up the odds and ends of her head maid duties. She had left a sleeping Suzuna, and started on her work. At seven-thirty, everything was in order, and a page ran up to her.

"Ayuzawa-sama."

Misaki glanced up at the page, wearing the royal Aerulian livery.

"Yes."

The page boy bowed before procuring a large package.

"Her highness, the queen had asked me to give you this. Also that I help you move your belongings to the room adjacent to her highness's."

Misaki looked at the large brown box, and mechanically took it.

"Follow me."

The page boy nodded, and Misaki led him to her room. She didn't have much belongings. Only a picture of her, Suzuna, Satsuki and the rest of the maids. It had been the first day after Misaki had become head maid, and Satsuki had insisted that they take a commemoration photo. It had been blazing hot, Misaki had been exhausted, but everyone had been laughing and smiling, even Suzuna had the beginnings of a smile on her face.

Gathering up the photo, Misaki looked around with a frown. She searched the room once more.

"Where is it?" she murmured.

"I beg your pardon, miss?"

Misaki jumped. She had forgotten that the boy was there.

"Nothing. I seem to have lost something."

"Perhaps I can help miss?"

Misaki had started to shake her head before he had finished his sentence.

"It's fine. It is nothing of importance."

Misaki then proceeded to pack her clothes when a small cough from the page boy made her look up.

"Yes?"

"Errm…her highness had wanted me to remind you that you should only bring personal artifacts and belongings with you, as she will provide your attire and other basic necessities." He nodded towards the brown package that he had handed her. "She mentioned that she wanted you to change into suitable attire before meeting her this morning." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh. I see." Misaki stroked her uniform, a strange ache welling up in her. For the past ten years….no. For as long as she could remember, her life had been uniform. The uniform had been her armour, a reminder to all of her station and duty. Leaving it behind seemed almost sacrilegious, but…..

Misaki sighed. She shouldn't ignore a direct edict from the queen. The page left the room, and Misaki quickly changed opened the package, and she gasped. The material was a heavy silk, grass green with yellow detail edging the hem. It was plain compared to some of the dresses worn by nobility, but it was sensible looking, and Misaki liked it immediately. Slipping it on, she noted that it was a perfect size. The package also contained a pair of high heeled shoes and stockings that Misaki pulled on with a grimace. The shoes weren't that high, but she was never comfortable in anything other than her flat slippers.

Glancing at the clock from her window, Misaki hurried to grab the rest of her belongings. A hairbrush given to her by Subaru on her 15th birthday. A piece of ribbon from Sakura. Small items that she had collected over the years. It didn't take her long. Standing at the door, Misaki frowned. Deciding that she still had time left, Misaki searched the room once more. How could she have misplaced it? The last time she had saw it was before the masked ball. She had thought that she must have left it in the room when it wasn't on her belt where she usually kept it, and had put off the search, confident that she would find it when she started searching. Now, however, it was nowhere to be found. Misaki gave a growl of frustration. Where was it? Sighing, Misaki gave up the search and left the room. She would have to tell Suzuna to pass it to her if she found it.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

The page held his hand out for the small bag she had packed but Misaki shook her head once more.

"I can carry it myself."

The page looked at her strangely, before nodding and indicating for Misaki to follow him. Misaki trailed after the page, knowing that she wouldn't see the inside of the maid quarters for a while yet.

"Miss, we need to hurry."

Misaki nodded and sped up her pace. The page led her towards the east wing of the castle where Queen Honoka was currently staying. Passing through the corridors, Misaki stopped when she heard a sudden cry of "Onee-chan!"

Misaki turned towards an almost frantic looking Suzuna.

_Act normal. Act normal Misaki. _Misaki thought to herself desperately.

"Suzuna! What's wrong? What's…"

She paused when Suzuna threw herself at Misaki's waist.

"Onee-chan, you could've at least waited for me to wake up. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted to…"

Misaki smiled at the black-haired girl, and patted her head.

"Silly. It's not like l'm leaving forever. You'll still see me around the castle."

Suzuna seemed to preen under Misaki's patting, and nodded her head. Pulling herself away, Suzuna smiled softly at her adopted older sister.

"Still, I needed to pass you something." Putting her hands inside her pocket, Suzuna pulled out a heart-shaped locket.

"My locket!" Misaki gasped. "Where'd you find it? I was looking for it everywhere!"

"I found it…around. Here you go. It belongs to you." Suzuna's voice was heavy with hidden meaning towards the end of her statement, which Misaki missed at her relief of finding one of her most prized possessions.

Misaki flipped it over, fingering the rose engraving on the front, and smiled when she read the words on the back.

_To my wild rose._

It was a strange thing for Satsuki to give her, but Satsuki did often act like a mother to her when she was younger. Satsuki had given it to Misaki on her sixteenth birthday. Initially, Misaki had rejected the what was obviously an expensive present, but under the force of Satsuki's glare, she had meekly accepted the strange trinket. Not knowing what to do with it, Misaki often wore it hidden on her belt as some sort of good luck charm.

"Ah-hem." A soft cough brought the two sisters focus onto the page boy.

"Ayuzawa-sama, we really need to hurry. We only have ten minutes."

Misaki jumped at the time.

"Seriously? Okay." Turning her attention back to Suzuna, Misaki gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Suzuna." Gripping the girl by her shoulders, Misaki looked Suzuna in the eye.

"Suzuna, if you have problems. ANY problems whatsoever, never hesitate to tell me, okay? I'm your older sister and head maid. I can and will somehow help you if you need me."

Suzuna smiled. Classic onee-chan.

"Okay. Thanks onee-chan." Her voice turned serious. "Onee-chan, never lose sight of who you are, okay? And don't lose that locket again. Keep it safe."

Misaki nodded, and turned to the page boy with a grin.

"Well, what are you doing? Let's go!"

* * *

Aoi was frantic. His much abused lower lip was now undergoing the same abusive treatment that it had gone under for the past few hours.

"Nagisa…. Where are you!?"

Aoi glanced at the clock. Something wasn't right. He and Nagisa had an agreement to meet at the start of everyday. Nagisa, still investigating the possible candidates, had not turned up at their allotted time that morning. Sure, she may be slacking somewhere, but with things as tense as it was, it was unlikely.

Aoi glanced at the clock in his room. It was almost noon.

_Another hour. Another hour. If Nagisa doesn't show up at one, I'll report to Honoka. _

Aoi sighed and resumed his pacing.

_Why is everything so very complicated?_

* * *

Misaki stifled a groan as the dance master rapped her on the shoulder.

"Relax you shoulder, suck in your stomach, and sway! Again! One, two, three, one, two, three…"

Misaki was close to pulling her hair out in anger. This was stupid. This was ridiculous. This was insane. This was….an order from Honoka. Damnit!

The sinking afternoon sun cast a pallor onto the relatively small practice room. As Misaki struggled through the same waltz again and again, her mind started to replay the morning's events.

When Misaki had arrived, Honoka had looked at her calmly, and placed a piece of paper in front of her.

"What's this?" Misaki had asked while scanning the paper.

"Your promised silence." Honoka had replied. "As long as you are working under me, you belong to me. I have already talked this over with the king, and he has agreed to give you to me for the remainder of my stay." Honoka smiled. "In some ways, you are part of the betrothal present."

_And if I find you satisfactory, I can keep you. _But Honoka refrained from giving that little tidbit of information.

Misaki growled. Her anger rising before she could control it.

"I am not an object to be traded like flour. I am a free woman with a free will, who happens to work under the crown, and I will not be bartered with."

Misaki gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Stupid mouth. She glanced up at Honoka, who was staring at her with a mixture of surprise and something deeper. Her face held flashes of emotion, before finally settling into frown.

"Of course. My apologies. However, you will not speak to me like that again. Although I appreciate your input on all matters, you will speak respectfully to me at all times. Know your place."

Misaki nodded.

"From now on, when we are alone, you will address me as Honoka. No honorifics necessary. However, if we are in the presence of others, I will be addressed as Honoka-sama or your highness. Am I clear?"

Misaki nodded once more.

"Good. Now, sign you name at the bottom of that page, and we can start."

The moment Misaki had read the paper, which was an agreement that anything that she saw, heard or read during the time working under Honoka was to remain confidential, Misaki was put to work at a desk.

Misaki had then spent the better part of the morning understanding her duties as Honoka's personal secretary. Which essentially meant paperwork. A lot of paperwork. Who knew that even away from her country, Honoka still had so much to do? Correspondence with important lords and the advisors. Invitations to parties, replies, and reports on land and people. There was just so much. Misaki's job was to look through all the reports and provide a summary for Honoka, also to check for important invitations and write polite replies to those invitations, whether it be of rejection or acceptance. Thank you letters to well-wishes of other countries, and so much more.

At the end of the morning, Misaki had handed in her completed work to Honoka, who looked up in surprise at her enterance.

"Finished?" Astonishment coating her voice.

"Yes, your… I mean… Honoka."

Honoka gave her another disbelieving stare, and picked up the summarized report. There were a few minor mistakes here and there, but overall, it was well done.

"You've done this before?" She asked.

"Yes. I had an agreement with the housekeeper who taught me how to write up reports in return for helping her with the castle accounts."

Honoka nodded. This was making more and more sense.

"Was she the one who also taught you to read and write? You have excellent handwriting."

Misaki nodded.

"She taught me the basics of English and Latin, as well as numbers. She also…" Misaki paused. Should she tell Honoka? Would it get Satsuki in trouble?

"Also did what?" Honoka was looking at her expectantly. Misaki shrugged. If she wasn't in trouble yet, it wasn't likely that Honoka was going to get Satsuki in trouble either.

"She was also the one who assigned me to the library. Because of her, I was able to enter and leave the library without too much trouble, though this may be a coincidence."

Honoka drew a breath. The housekeeper. Again.

_Coincidence? I think not._

Honoka looked up at the young lady in front of her. Her hair twisted up neatly on top of her head, her green dress bringing out the dark golden orbs of her eyes.

"How did you figure out what was important in those reports?"

Misaki was caught off guard at the sudden question.

"I…I read about it, so I figured.."

"Why were you so interested in Aerulia's going-ons?" snapped Honoka.

"I…I was curious. I..."

"Hmmm….. very well. No matter I guess. Your work is satisfactory."

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. If Suzuna was keeping her identity a secret there had to be reason for it. She wasn't going to bring attention to her younger sister before Suzuna was ready to reveal the truth.

An evil glint appeared in Honoka's eyes.

"Just to remind you, you have dance lessons this afternoon, in the third music room of the east wing at two."

Misaki paled. How did she forget? The last time she had danced filled her mind, and she couldn't stop a blush from rising onto her face.

Honoka simply smiled.

"You are dismissed. Report back at six, before dinner."

Misaki left the room rather crestfallen, dreading the afternoon ahead.

* * *

Honoka sat, musing over the reports Misaki had written up for her. They were concise and to the point.

_Like the girl herself._ Honoka added with a smile.

At the end of each report, as Honoka had requested, Misaki had written a small paragraph regarding her opinion on each matter. Each opinion was well thought out, and some of them quite innovative.

_As I thought. She IS suited to this._

Her work was interrupted by a knock on the door. Thinking that it was lunch, Honoka shouted "Come in!" without glancing up.

"Honoka."

Jumping slightly, Honoka came face to face to Aoi.

"Aoi…What the…what's wrong?" Aoi's face was etched with worry, and the obvious panic in her nephews face made dread rise to her throat.

"Honoka, we have a problem."

**A/N: Yo! It's been a while. Yes. It has been **_**quite**_** a while. My apologies. My sincerest apologies. *dogeza* I've been swamped and I haven't written in a long time. I've really missed it though, so I think it'll be good if I try to get back into writing again. I'll try to update more often. Promise? Heh heh… In any case, I have come to the rather awkward realization that this story has gone off on so many tangents that I really need to start reeling it in. The next chapter will be focused on Usui more, since it does feel like he is becoming a bit of a minor character. This is my favourite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you look enjoy it! Please read and review. XOXO  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I have nor ever will own KWMS. Will return after playing. Promise.**

**Chapter 22: Memories of the Past**

Usui Takumi. Second prince of Risdon. Intelligent, handsome, rich, polite…and bachelor extraordinaire.

Usui Takumi may be the in the top three most eligible bachelors in Risdon for the 4th year running, as quoted by the Risdon gossip girls magazine, but apart from his eligibility as a promising future husband and a ticket to fame and fortune, there was very little actually known about him.

Desperate gossip mongers would whisper that he is the illegitimate child of the king…or queen. That he was a bastard, the proof was in his name afterall. No one believed that Takumi had taken his mother's surname out of remembrance, the official story that was spread. There were tales of woe that were murmured over coffee cups on a slow news day that he was shunned and locked up by the royal family. But other than the occasional column that found it's way to the rag mags, his reputation was not only impeccable, but utterly irreproachable. He stayed out of the limelight almost completely, occasionally coming out during events that required the royal family to show a good front, but otherwise there was nothing. No snide sniggers. No whispers of secret politics. No talk of playboy visits.

And that was how Usui Takumi liked to keep it.

He lived his life day by day, completing his duty was an almost robotic rigidity. As second prince, he was considered a spare. As an unconfirmed illegitimate child of a dead queen, he was denied certain circles otherwise opened to him. As such, he didn't have a lot of friends, and was mercifully ignored by the more powerful of his family members. He went to events that required his attendance, did paperwork, and then…nothing. He didn't love his life, but he didn't hate it either. From a young age, he knew that his life would revolve around duty. Duty to his country, his King…and his brother. And so for the past 18 years, his life continued in dull monotony. Sometimes he would rebel, in small ways. Sneaking out of castle grounds to look at the markets, emptying the ink pots in his brother's study; small harmless things that he would get away with, yet provide the temporary break in his day to day life.

Donning a servants' uniform to wander around the castle was one of these things.

Takumi lay awake, lying against the goose down pillows of his large bed. Thinking back to the how that particular habit got started.

_A twelve year old Takumi sneaked out of the study. He had completed the assigned work, and the tutor had left. It had been his last day, and from tomorrow onwards, Takumi would be given a new tutor…again._

_In the mean time, he was free to wander around the castle. As free as a illegitimate second prince could get. But Takumi had on the stable boy's uniform he had found accidentally mixed into his laundry. He rummaged around for an old cap to cover his golden locks, and left the room. Making his cautious way out of the castle, Takumi strolled around the gardens, then made his way to the kitchens. It was almost evening by the time he arrived and the castle was buzzing with activity, preparations for the evening meal was well underway. The castle laundry swayed slightly in the breeze, dry and ready to be taken down after a hot day in the sun. Takumi leaned against a pillar and stared mullishly at the activity in front of him, making sure that no one noticed him as he slouched, partially hidden in the shadows. As his eyes scanned the people around him, his eyes fell on a black haired girl, about his age. Perhaps younger judging by her size. But then again, it was hard to tell._

_She was taking down the sheets of cloth hanging on the line, struggling with heavy linen. The basket was far too large to carry in her small hands, yet she dragged it around carefully, rather than leave it in one spot and gather the linen to it._

'S_mart idea' thought Takumi. 'although it may be easier,in the long run it'll take more time, and one would end up more tired with the running around.'_

_He would never know why he continued to observe the girl. Perhaps it was because she was his age, yet so different from him. Perhaps it was because the basin that she dragged across the grass was almost half her height in length, yet she didn't stop her work for even a moment._

_As the girl was about to finish, a couple of older stable hands came up, laughing. Not noticing the girl in front of them. The girl never noticed them getting nearer,and continued to work. Usui was about to cry out a warning when one of the guys tripped heavily over the overflowing laundry basket, and fell flat on his face into the ground._

_The other two guys roared with laughter and said something that made the unfortunate man blush deeply. Whirling on the girl, the man started shouting furiously, pointing and making feint punches, threatening to hit her with his wild fists. The girl simply stood her ground and scowled fiercely, muttering under her breath._

_Usui frowned. He was interested to know what she said that made the man's shouting increase tenfold. Making his silent way towards them, he was able to discern the words that were being thrown about by the man._

"_Know your place you stupid girl! You're useless and stupid. A stupid girl, and you dare to talk smack back to me? Just wait you…"_

"_At least I don't have two left feet and can see past my nose. And if you're trying to insult me at least attempt to have some semblance of creativity instead of stuttering over your limited vocabulary." Came the snappish reply._

_Usui's eyes widened. She didn't speak like the normal commoner, but there was no accounting for intelligence. Those boys were older, and more importantly, stronger than her. She was just asking for trouble._

_Usui winced as he saw one of the boys move forward to hit her, a manic glint in his eyes. The girl was distracted by the one of the others and didn't see it coming. A sudden panic overcame Usui, and he was about to rush out and at least push the girl away from the punch when a hand came down on his shoulders, pulling him back._

_Whirling around, he came face to face with a short haired lady, wearing a maid's uniform._

"_Don't, your highness. Please calm down."_

_Usui snarled._

"_Unhand me at once. Can't you see what's happening?"_

_A soft cry made both pair of eyes shoot up, only to see the girl on the ground, the three boys surrounding her, her hands clutching her face as her cheeks bloomed red from impact._

"_No!" cried Usui, struggling to get away from this meddling maid's grip._

"_Young master! Keep still. Misaki is far stronger than you think she is."_

"_She's still a girl! Besides, it wasn't her fault!"_

"_And if you think that you can help her by rushing out, than you are sorely mistaken. You are but a boy, young master, and I understand that you do not wish to be caught?"_

_Usui growled._

_"I don't care."_

_"But do you think you can protect her everytime something like this happens? It's inevitable. She is one of the youngest workers we have. If you come to her rescue as the second prince, you are only opening her up to more scrutiny than she's already in."_

_Usui opened and closed his mouth, staring back at the maid. The maid smiled back serenely._

"_Misaki's a strong girl. Watch."_

_Usui turned back to watch the scene unfold before him. The boys were still surrounding the girl. Misaki, as the maid had called her. Shouting obscenities and kicking her. Yet, she didn't make a sound._

"_Scream girl!" laughed one of the boys. He was a tall red-head._

"_Tch. Come on! Apologize!" hissed another, this one was a blond with brown eyes._

_They continued their abuse, while the maid continued to restrain Usui._

_Finally, Usui tore his eyes away from the scene._

"_What am I watching? I'm watching an innocent girl get bullied! What am I looking for?" he hissed._

_The maid frowned._

"_I'm not asking you to look at those idiots. I'm asking you to look at the girl."_

_Usui gnashed his teeth, and turned and his eyes widened. He looked at the girl. Really looked at her, and Usui knew, she was still was allowing herself to be beaten up. Choosing not to retaliate. She sat up, and she flashed them a look of contempt that said 'you are not worth the dirt under my feet'. Usui sucked in a breath at the look._

_The three bullies simple clicked their tongues and shouted a few more insults before leaving, continuing on their merry way._

_Misaki stood up, ran her fingers through her hair, picked up the scattered laundry, and left. Not once did she stagger. Not once did her back slump in defeat._

"_She's something else isn't she? She never gives up. She never gives in. She's that sort of person." Whispered the maid softly._

_Usui nodded mutely._

"_Come along now, young master. You need to get to dinner on time." The maid murmured, leading Usui into the castle. The pair walked in silence, until they reached his rooms. Just as the maid was about to leave, Usui finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind._

"_What was her name?"_

_The maid smiled._

"_Ayuzawa Misaki. __She was one of the orphans. If I'm not mistaken,__ she had taken up the surname to curb questions. Though I never call her by her adopted family name."_

_Usui nodded, a thoughtful look on his face._

"_And you?" he questioned._

_The maid looked slightly taken aback at the question but smiled as she answered him._

"_I'm Satsuki, at your service your highness."_

_Usui nodded._

"_Satsuki, can I come visit sometime?"_

_The maid's smile stretched wider, and a wicked glint entered her eyes._

"_I'm afraid that young master should not be spending time with us commoners. But I believe that Ushina-kun can."_

_Usui gave her a small smile._

"_Of course, are right of course. I will arrange for Ushina-kun to go to the kitchens tomorrow. Thank you for your advice."_

_That was the start of his 'worker' days…_

Usui smiled as he remembered that day. It was the beginning of a different sort of learning. As in the morning he learnt about language, law, etiquette, economics and philosophy; in the evenings he was learning how to make pot pies and crêpe Suzette from the castle chef. He learnt how to lay a table, how to serve without being seen. He learnt the price of apples and pears, the latest castle gossip, and how the people in Risdon lived their lives. Their complaint and praise for the laws of the land, their needs and their worries. Usui learnt it all in the simplest and common of places.

It was also the day that his eyes were captured by the black-haired maid. When he would be working in his room and glance out of the window, every black haired girl made him think of her, and momentarily wonder what she was doing, before he dismissed the thought instantly. Sometimes he would spot her cleaning the library, sending longing looks at the books that lined the shelves. He had then given subtle hints to Satsuki, and Satsuki had simply smiled. And there was this one time when he caught Misaki wielding a sword under the eyes of one of the squires. That had made him back track and stare, before he gave a rare smile and left. She was getting stronger. He shouldn't lag behind.

Then one day, when he was fourteen, he was called in to speak with his 'grandfather', though the man had been as grandfatherly as a hyena was to a chicken.

"_Takumi. Come in." the voice growled from his desk._

_Usui walked up, his footsteps making no sound on the plush carpets. He stood in front of the man, making no move to sit._

_The man continued looking at the papers in front of him. The minutes ticked by and Usui resisted the temptation to fidget. Finally, the white haired man looked up._

"_You are an aberration. An embarrassment. An accident. You were born a bastard between the woman I had once cared for, and a man that ran away the moment he knew of your existence."_

_Usui clenched his fists behind his back, but made no other movement to indicate his discomfort. He had heard it all before._

_The man ignored the tense atmosphere and continued on._

"_However, Gerard had wished for a sibling, I allowed you to stay, though I was pleased to note that it was but a momentary whim of his. By that time, there was simply no reason to make you leave. However, things has changed as of now. Gerard has started his training as the next king, and begin to entertain the political dances. Hence, as of now, you are a danger. I will not have you being used against your brother. Gerard has pointed out that you still have your uses, and I am inclined to agree with his reasoning."_

_There was another pause whereby the man's stone gray eyes bored into emerald green._

"_He has pointed out that as second prince, you can be used for many things that we are unable to sacrifice Gerard for. Treaties or liaisons with other countries being one of them. Tomorrow, you will travel to Count Arashiyama's summer house, where you will stay there with the count and his wife, Li Yi Hua until further notice."_

_Usui's mouth turned sour, a wave of nausea making it's way through him. He was the sacrificial lamb. The escape goat. And the only stable 'liaisons with other countries' would be marriage._

"_You may leave."_

"_Yes, your highness." Usui muttered before bowing and leaving the room. His thoughts spinning as he fought between country and freedom. His mind fell on the memory of the beaten, black haired girl; with enough fire in her to light up the midnight sky; and he found himself smirking. The king never specified what he could or could not do while at Count Arashiyama's._

_He left at dawn the next day._

A knock on the door made Usui blink. When had he gotten to the window seat?

"Come in." he called.

"Sir, your brother, his highness, the crown prince Gerard has sent word that he will arrive within the hour. The king has called that all should be in attendance."

Usui bit his tongue to prevent the groan from leaving his mouth. He had completely forgotten that Gerard was coming back today.

"Thank you. I shall be down shortly."

The maid curtsied and left.

Usui heaved a long suffering sigh, and picked himself up. Time to get ready.

* * *

He could feel the eyes, staring at him in awe. The rustle of hats being removed, barely discernible over the din of shouting and calls of 'your highness!' and 'Prince Gerard!' as he rode by on Maia, his favourite black horse.

Gerard winced slightly as Maia rode over a particularly large bump, making him exhale slowly and softly to stifle the cough that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"My lord…" the pale haired older man that had followed behind him since birth rode behind him on his gray horse.

"Not now Cedric." Muttered Gerard, his mouth never moving.

As he rode pass the gates that led to the city, he heard the bugles announce his arrival to the area, and a page running off down the road, undoubtedly to inform the court of his arrival. Walking through the lines of people, that formed on both sides of him like the walls of the Red sea; his benign smile never leaving his face as he waved to the crowds that had formed, Gerard idly thought of his plans and plots,. There was time yet to make improvements to it. Time yet to make sure everything and everyone was in place.

'_Time yet to completely trash the idea.'_ Came the whispered voice in his head. Gerard almost snorted. He had come too far, done too much to back out now.

As Gerard rode nearer to the doors of the castle, he prepared himself to unmount, and mentally winced. His back ached and his throat was scratchy from a day on the dusty roads. He unmounted with barely a groan, and almost snatched the glass of wine offered to him by the servant. He had only taken a gulp when he felt the contractions in his chest intensify. With practiced ease, Gerard whipped out the dark brown handkerchief he kept with him and coughed into it, ignoring the metallic aftertaste of blood in his mouth.

"My lord, are you okay?" came the quiet voice of Cedric.

"I'm fine. I choked on the wine that's all." Replied Gerard, smoothly replacing the handkerchief in his pocket.

He finished the wine, and walked through the doors, he allowed the doorman to announce him before stepping into the throne room. As he walked up to his…father…who sat on the gold and red throne before him, his eyes scanned the room seemingly nonchalantly, showing nothing but self confidence with a hint of amusement. Every where he looked, the members of court were dressed to the nines. Rich velvet in every colour under the sun and then some, cut stylishly in the fashion of the day. Swathes of aquamarine silk, draped in the latest vogue from Arabia. The sheer superficiality made him almost choke, while another part of him sighed in relief. He knew this game, this show of aristocracy. It was almost like coming home. Almost.

Gerard took note of who was standing where. The closer one stood to the king, the higher up in court one was afterall; and knowing who had the king's ear was very much Gerard's business. It was a dangerous game he played, one wrong step and he would be burned.

"Grandfather."Gerard greeted calmly while bowing respectfully to the most powerful man in Risdon and it's surrounding areas too.

"Gerard. Welcome home." Came the cool reply, the voice was deep, dark with a hint of boredom.

"Yes, it has been a long journey. It is good to be back."

"I believe so. How has your travel been?"

"With the blessings of your highness, it has been most fruitful." Replied Gerard smoothly. Patiently. The punch line was coming.

"I see. Well, from your reports, it seemed to have been more than fruitful, though I am curious as to why it took so long for you to journey back after the completion of your duties."

'_Damn. Nothing escapes the old fox does it?'_ Thankfully, he had expected this.

"It was a rare opportunity for me to observe the land more fully, and with preparations for Takumis' wedding underway, I would not like to be underfoot. And so, I took the opportunity offered to me by Marquee Umekoji and his sister to stay for a while."

The king looked at him stoically for a moment, before nodding.

"Your dedication and interest in the progress of the country is to be commended. Good work Gerard. Welcome home my child."

Gerard bowed, and the king stood. The court collectively bowed their heads as the silver haired old man strode by, screaming authority just as he had when he was thirty and carved a bloody path to the throne. The moment he left, the silence ended, and people rushed to surround the prince.

"Prince Gerard! It's great to have you back!"

"How have you been?"

"My lord, you never wrote to me!"

Gerard smiled and gave polite answers to all, until…

"Hey Gerard. Fancy starting a game of chess?"

Gerard froze momentarily before turning to face the red-haired* man behind him.

"Tora. Good to see you again. Yes it has been a while since our last game hasn't it?" replied Gerard, his smile holding a slight edge to it.

Tora grinned easily.

"Yes it certainly has been. I wonder who will win? What's the score so far?"

"Hmm…. I seem to have lost count I'm afraid. But no matter." Gerard's smile was sharp as a knife. "I'll be sure to win the next."

Tora noted the glint in Gerard's eyes, and replied with a challenging smirk of his own.

"We'll see. May the best man win."

* * *

Honoka felt sick. Ill. Poorly. Green. Under the weather.

Any adjective possible under God's good earth and then some.

Aoi sat in front of her, in full female form, with a pained look on his face. Fist clenched in the folds of his gown. It had been 5 days since Nagisa had disappeared. 24 hours since the last search team had returned from their failed mission of recovering Nagisa. It had been the second and the last party to be sent.

"Damn it damn it damn it all!"

Honoka didn't even frown at Aoi's use of language. Didn't bat an eye. That was exactly how she was feeling as well.

Aoi slapped both hands on the desk between the two people.

"C'mon Honoka! We got to have _something_ to go on. I mean, people don't just disappear like that! Why are you just sitting there? I mean, don't you care…"

"Of course I care you brat. Sit down and shut up. I'm thinking." Snarled Honoka.

Aoi grunted then sat down once more.

A tense silence fell between them, neither of them speaking.

Finally, the silence was broken by Aoi.

"What can we do?" he whispered.

Honoka sighed. It was a sigh that encompassed every bitter thought, every stressor and burden that she bore.

"Nothing." Aoi's head whipped up, his face was almost feral.

"What do you mean, _nothing_." He hissed. "This isn't a lost puppy we're talking about, it's Nagisa! Your friend_._ My family in all but in name and blood. So what the hell do you mean by _nothing_."

"I mean that there's nothing that we can do!" snapped Honoka. "Nagisa went and got herself caught. Neither of us wanted her on this mission, but she was the one that pushed it. She knew the risks involved. Our country has only just formed tenuous ties with Risdon. Pushing that bond right now would be detrimental to negotiations. It will already be strained when we fake the argument to get you out of the marriage."

"But…."

"No arguments Aoi. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we need to cut our losses. Nagisa can take care of herself."

"We can't just _sit here_!"

"Aoi!" Aoi jumped. Honoka never shouted.

"Aoi, listen. Answer these questions."

Aoi nodded, dumbstruck.

"What is your family name."

"Hyoudou." Aoi replied.

"Who is your loyalty to?"

"The queen."

"What is your mission?"

"To serve."

"Why are you here?"

"To find the lost princess and to establish relationships with Risdon"

Honoka nodded.

"Aoi, did you find Nagisa's name in any of the answers you have given me?" Honaka asked with a pained but firm look on her face.

Aoi didn't move, clenching his jaw stubbornly.

"Aoi…. Please listen. Nagisa would not want us to sacrifice the mission for her. We cannot waste the man power to look for her…"

"Nagisa said she had information regarding the princess." Aoi cut in desperately.

"We cannot risk our current relationship with Risdon on the sole possibility of potentially finding Nagisa alive and with the information regarding the princess." Replied Honoka coldly. "I cannot stress this enough Aoi, there's too much risk involved. If we can confirm where Nagisa is at this moment, I wouldn't hesitate! But we don't even know if she's alive or has run away…"

"She wouldn't run away!" shouted Aoi.

"I know she didn't!" hissed Honoka. "I know, you know, but what about the rest of the country? They'll just see her background as a commoner and claim her as a runaway! You cannot act on emotions alone Aoi!"

Aoi finally fell silent and Honoka slumped into her chair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But there's nothing I can do."

Aoi just looked dully at the polished oak in front of him. There was nothing that could be done.

* * *

Nagisa gasped as she felt cold water hit her face unceremoniously.

"Wakey wakey little bunny." A sinister voice whispered silkily in her ear. Nagisa jumped, her hands instinctively moving to her belt, only to find her hands bound behind her. She was in a fairly large windowless room, with an iron door that had bars in it. The room was empty save for a small cabinet and an even smaller table.

A chuckle sounded to her left and her head snapped up.

"Now now. No need to jump little rabbit. Well…not that you can even if you wanted to…."

Nagisa blinked and realized that she was tied to a chair, her weapons taken from her, her hand bound behind the hard backed chair. The dark haired man walked leisurely in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" Spat Nagisa.

A hard punch slammed into her side, making Nagisa gasp and choke, falling to the floor. A snigger sounded from on top of her and Nagisa twisted round to see another man.

"Hirofumi, do not act out." The dark haired man snarled to his companion. "Pick her up."

The chided Hirofumi shuffled her back upright before lapsing into silence.

The man turned his head back towards Nagisa, and tutted, as if observing a particular unrestrained dog.

"Well, I suppose it is a good lesson in temper. We need to work on that." The man's smile turned feral. "As to what I want, well, I will tell you in due time, don't you think? You are, after all, in no position to make demands."

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, what I want. Well…that's easy enough. Easy enough that even you would know. What we want…" his eyes narrowed. "what we want is information."

Nagisa felt her body tense. Yes, she knew what they wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to them. She would bite her tongue before she betrayed Aerulia.

Her determination must have shown on her face because the dark haired man laughed lightly. He walked over and pulled her face towards his.

"You have good eyes. So determined to give your all for queen and country. I've always liked eyes like yours. They are so…interesting." He whispered, his smile taking on a razor sharp edge that set froze the blood in Nagisa. "But do you know what really makes me excited?"

Nagisa glared defiantly, and tore her face away from his grasp.

"Don't you do anything you son of a bitch. You won't get anything out of me."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"Language my dear. Now, surely we can talk and be civil to each other. I am Kanade Maki. What about yours?"

Nagisa ignored him. There was a tense pause, before Maki gave a small delighted laugh.

"Excellent. Now, you see, I love a difficult case. Usually, I would take my sweet time to weasel and tweeze out the information I want, but the master I serve is such a slave driver. So I'm afraid we'll be doing this the hard way."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a syringe, and a clear vial.

"Do you know what this is? Of course you don't. I invented it myself. You see, this lovely little this is…well I guess you can call it a cousin of sodium pentothal."

Nagisa felt her breath hitch in her throat. Sodium pentothal. Truth serum. Yeah, she what that was. She also knew the down side of using it. The victim would simply spout everything they knew or believed, regardless of relevance. Be it fact, fiction or belief. Great for a confession, almost useless when it came to extracting precise information. But…if this drug managed to get pass that…if it was even _possible_…

Maki gave her small grin as he opened the vial and began to draw the viscous liquid into the small syringe, tapping it gently and pushing out the air bubbles.

"I suppose you don't believe me. Well, it _is_ very experimental. At worse it does the same work as standard Sodium Pentothal does. At best….well…" his grin grew wider, his canine glinting dangerously. "Well…at best you will be telling me who your first kiss was, and where your grandmother lives. In short, you will be telling me…._everything._"

Swiftly and without warning, he plunged the needle into Nagisa's exposed arm, and pushed the plunger. There was a moment of complete clarity, where every moment seemed to move in slow motion, as Nagisa's eyes were riveted to the movement of the liquid entering her body.

Maki removed the syringe from her forearm and smiled at her.

Nagisa stared back at him, hate, terror and shock intermingled in a confusing rush of emotions as the seconds ticked passed like hours, then a slow haze dropped over her mind, a soft white cloth muffled her thoughts, and Nagisa felt her mind slip past her grasp, and then…nothing.

Maki smiled to himself slightly as he watch a glazed look slip over Nagisa's face. He'd start with something easy.

"What's your name?"

"Tsuwamono Nagisa." Came the slightly dreamy reply.

"Do you like dogs?"

"No. I find them dirty and loud."

Maki's smile turned a bit more genuine. The drug was working. No excess information flow. No need to navigate the ridiculous maze of fact and fiction. Short and simple answers. Excellent. Now to the crux of the matter.

"Is Hyoudou the princess of Aerulia?"

"No. He is an undercover spy charged with finding the real princess."

He? Maki raised an eyebrow. That was new.

"Hyoudou is male?"

"yes." Came the monotone.

"Who is the real princess of Aerulia?"

"We don't know."

'_perhaps I phrased that wrongly' _thought Maki.

"Who do you believe to be the real princess of Aerulia?"

There was a pause.

Sweat formed on Nagisa's brow and there was a spark of recognition in her eyes as she visibly tried to stop herself from replying.

Maki sighed. It seemed that the side effect of the drug's efficiency seemed to be its short term effects. He had more. However, the drug acted as a muscle relaxant as well as an anesthetic. Another dose would happily knock her out. No matter. He only had a few more questions. Smoothly injecting more serum into Nagisa, he waited for her eyes resumed their dreamless gaze.

"Who do you believe to be the real princess of Aerulia?" he repeated, a bit impatiently.

"We believe it to be someone in the castle." Whispered Nagisa, her head lolling on her neck.

"Give me a name." demanded Maki.

"Suzuna." She murmured before her chin dropped and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tora twirled a pen through his fingers as he pondered the information Maki had just given him. Who would have thought that the lost princess was a maid of all things! Tora wanted to sigh in elation. The information the captured woman had given simply reinforced what he discovered that fateful night.

"So it seems like it is her." He murmured.

His eyes fell on a chessboard that sat on a small coffee table in the room, it's pieces placed in the middle of a game, and Tora couldn't stop his face as it twisted into a feral grin.

"And now, I have my pieces in position, and soon it'll be my move." He whispered to the empty room.

_And then…it'll be check mate Gerard._

* * *

"Misaki."

Misaki got up from her desk, piled high with papers and files, and hurried into Honoka's office.

"Yes ma'am."

"Take a break for an hour. I need you in my office at three. Bring tea."

"Yes ma'am."

Misaki waited until Honoka returned to her desk before ringing the bell. A maid hurried in and Misaki ordered lunch. While waiting, Misaki shuffled the growing piles on her desk into manageable stacks.

"Onee-sama, lunch."

Misaki's head whipped up at the term and found herself face to face with Suzuna who was holding a large tray with enough food for two.

A broad grin broke onto her face.

"Suzuna! It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit. It's just been so damn busy, with everything…"

Suzuna pressed a finger to Misaki's lips in an attempt to stop the influx of words spilling from Misaki's mouth.

"It's fine. I understand. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't rant onee-sama. It's unbecoming of a lady."

Misaki blushed then scowled.

"I'm incognito. I'm not actually one…"she grumbled.

"Because you're incognito, I suggest you act like one." Countered Suzuna with a half smile on her lips.

Misaki gave a long-suffering sigh and shrugged.

"If you say so. Still, I wonder what's going to happen to me after all this. It'll be difficult explaining my reappearance and rather awkward if any of the nobles recognize me."

Suzuna grimaced and nodded sympathetically. Nobles ignored maids in general, so the change from maid to lady was easy to overlook. Reverting back however….

"I'm sure between her highness and Satsuki we'll come up with something. But Onee…Misaki, do you really want to go back to being a maid? After being handpicked to work with her highness, you can easily apply to be a handmaiden or an assistant to a noble lady. Or even a governess. I'm sure you can easily gain employment elsewhere. Especially with…."

Misaki slapped a hand over Suzuna's mouth, her eyes darting towards the closed door of Honoka's office, then to the shadowed corners of the room.

"Suzuna, I told you not to bring that up…"

Suzuna rolled her eyes.

"It's not like anyone was nearby onee-sama. And besides, walls don't talk."

"Yeah, but still… it's best if we keep that a secret between us...besides it's all hypothetical anyway. Nobody knows what happened back then, and for all I know, the house is bankrupt or the line has died off."

Suzuna stared at her, making Misaki shuffle slightly under her gaze.

"Onee-sama, you were found speaking formal english and wearing a _black, silk _gown, with gold embroidery. That makes you likely a countess, at least a rich baroness. No daughter of a knight could afford black silk let alone with embroidered gold. I mean…."

"Suzuna, I don't care about a supposed family that abandoned me!"

"Don't you want to know about your family?" cried Suzuna. "Onee-sama, you may hate the man that abandoned you at the castle, but you can't know for sure that he's your father! You don't know if you were kidnapped or even rescued. The man could have left you on the streets, but he at least made sure you would be well cared for in the castle! Those times were rough, and you know that! It goes against all reasoning that you managed to survive the purge of refugees after the death of the queen!"

"Suzuna, I…." Misaki looked like kicked puppy as she gaped slightly at Suzuna, lost for words.

She knew that. She had thought about everything Suzuna had brought up, but never quite in the way Suzuna had explained it. She knew. She _knew_ that there was a distinct possibility that she was a kidnapped child of a high ranking noble. She _knew_ that it was unlikely that she had truly been abandoned. But the hatred that she had clung on to, to push her through another day, to motivate her to move forwards, to extend herself to her limits, was what had sustained her for the past ten years. Repeatedly telling herself that she had been abandoned, pretending that the fine gown and the thick woolen coat draped over her when she was found never existed, was the only way Misaki knew how to kindle the fire in her to burn, to prove to this world that she didn't care. That she was strong.

Misaki understood that her hatred of the male species lay in her fiercely wounded pride that she had been abandoned by one of the said species, and she had often ended up transferring that hatred to any person unfortunate enough to carry the Y chromosome. Yet, she had her reasons. She had been the youngest. The anomaly that wasn't kicked out of the castle. Too young to be much help. Growing up in a castle where she was so low down the food chain that the pigs were fed before she was had meant that she needed to fight for survival. The fact that the castle consisted mostly of males was an unfortunate coincidence that reinforced Misaki's hatred.

Misaki gulped in some air, before struggling to find the right words to explain, to make Suzuna understand why Misaki had to grasp onto the straws of her beliefs. To attempt to make Suzuna believe something that Misaki had started to lose faith in.

After a long pause, Misaki sighed.

"Suzuna, what you said was all true, but what can we do about it? We can hardly walk up to every noble and ask. It's ridiculous. Perhaps I was the illegitimate daughter of a dead noble. We don't know. But the thing is, the blood that runs through my veins may be noble, but it's still red in colour. Without proof, no one will take notice. Besides, I grew up here. Books may bring me places, but the world that I live in has been limited to the four walls of this castle. I don't know what I'd do if I did leave."

Suzuna gave shot a long calculating look at Misaki.

"You're running away you know. You're scared of stepping out and embracing your inheritance. You were born noble Misaki, you can't go against that."

Misaki's eyes flashed.

"I can and I will. There's nothing indicating that what you claim is true. And besides, aren't you the one who's escaping their duty?"

Suzuna looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

Misaki's brain finally caught up with her tongue and she slapped a hand over her mouth, horrified.

"Nothing" she squeaked.

Suzuna narrowed her eyes. There was something Misaki wasn't telling her.

"Onee-sama, spill."

Misaki groaned. There was only one other person she could think of who was more stubborn than Usui Takumi and that was Suzuna. Once she smelt something, she would latch onto it and never let go.

"IsawyouandShintanitheotherni ghtandIrealisedthatyou…"

"Onee-sama, slow down, stop speaking behind your hand and repeat." Somehow the gentle tone and teasing smile on Suzuna's face make the growing guilt in Misaki increase tenfold.

Misaki took a deep breath and nodded.

"I saw you and Shintani the other night and I realized that you are the lost princess that Aoi is looking for."

Suzuna choked harshly in shock and Misaki hurriedly started pounding Suzuna's back, never noticing the door creak open.

When Suzuna's coughing fit ended, she fixed an incredulous look at Misaki before gaping at her for a bit. Misaki shifted uncomfortably. Her adopted sister was going to be sooo mad.

"Ah..I…what?" spluttered Suzuna. Finally recollecting herself, she seemed to come to a decision and nodded.

"What made you think that?"

"Huh?"

"What made you think that I was the lost heir of Aerulia?"

"You mentioned before that Aerulia had a lost heir and Aoi claimed to be looking for a lost official. It's too strange to be a coincidence especially with the negotiations right now. Aerulia wouldn't risk Risdon's ire unless it was important and that's the only thing I could think of. You know far too much to be a normal civilian and your arrival at the castle coincided with the abdication of Aerulia's king."

Misaki looked up into Suzuna's eyes and took a deep breath.

"And that's why I think you are the lost princess of Aerulia."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Misaki and Suzuna whipped around to see Aoi standing at the entrace, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Is this true." he whispered, his face sheet white.

Suzuna looked dumbly at Aoi while Misaki looked horrified at being overheard.

"Absolutely not." The sharp voice made everyone jump and Misaki turned to face an irate Honoka. "Misaki, I asked you to be in my office half an hour ago. What were you doing?"

"I…I was…"stuttered Misaki.

"Honoka, who cares? Didn't you hear? That girl standing there could…"

"Not possibly be the princess, although you" she shot Suzuna a sharp look. "know far too much."

"but Honoka…"

"Aoi, think! Look at her! Use that thing between your ears or is your brain out looking for itself? She looks fifteen at most, the princess turns eighteen this year."

"But…" Aoi looked desperate, looking at Suzuna as if she was the queen herself.

"Ugh!" Honoka threw her arms up in frustration. She rounded on Suzuna. "Girl, how old are you." She snapped.

"Fifteen last September." Replied Suzuna tonelessly.

"Happy?"

Aoi looked crestfallen.

Honoka sighed before turning to Suzuna with a hard look on her face.

"You know far too much for a normal citizen. Although you are not the princess, you certainly know about her." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding? Are you in cahoots with that housekeeper?"

Suzuna kept a blank look on her face, ignoring the question.

"Answer the question girl." Snapped Aoi. "Or we'll call in the guards and drag you if we need to."

"The penalty for insulting royalty is about ten years in jail. Is your secret worth your freedom?" asked Honoka. "I would prefer not to do so. You are someone who is precious to Misaki, and I would rather not hurt you. But I will if I have to."

Suzuna continued to ignore the questions, standing stoically in front of them.

A thick silence hung in the room, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Honoka heaved a sigh.

"I am afraid you leave me no choice. Gua…"

"It's her choice to tell you if she wants to!"

Heads turned in rapid motion towards Misaki's outburst. Misaki ground her teeth, and her hands were trembling, but she moved forwards to stand between Suzuna and Honoka.

"It's her choice. As it stands, Suzuna is a citizen of Risdon. According to article 24 of the constitution, Suzuna owes her allegiance to nobody but the royal family of Risdon. There is no mention of other countries included. Unless you take the matter up with his royal highness, which I'm guessing you don't, then you have no legal right to detain Suzuna as she poses no physical threat towards you."

Honoka's eyes widened.

"Are you going against me Misaki? Suzuna may have citizen rights, but you gave that up when you agreed to work for me. I told you, as long as you are my assistant, you belong to me."

Misaki nodded.

"I know. But whatever status I may have, Suzuna has nothing to do with it."

"I could just hold you hostage until Suzuna tells me. It's obvious that she holds you as dear as you do her."

"Leave her out of this!" hissed Suzuna, her mask cracking for the first time since Honoka entered the room.

Honoka smirked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. So, Misaki, either you go to jail, or she does. Which is it?"

Misaki felt a cold chill settle within her and she looked Honoka in the eye. All of a sudden, the temperature in the room seemed to plummet, goosebumps rose on Honoka's skin and for the second time, Honoka felt the need to curtsy to the girl in front of her.

"I expected more of you." Misaki whispered. "I thought you were a fair and honest person, certainly not the type to willingly bend their moral or tarnish their integrity to further their own interests. I'm disappointed."

The iciness in the room did not abait.

Misaki drew a deep breath.

"If I had to choose between Suzuna and I, I would choose myself without hesitation. Suzuna is my sister, I swore that I would protect her, no matter the cost to myself. It is my choice, and even if you own me, my free will is something you will never take from me."

A clapping sound made them all turn and Misaki almost choked when she saw the person standing at the door.

"Well said Misa-chan. Well said indeed."

Usui Takumi scanned the room, his dark green eyes shining dangerously as he stared into each face.

"So, is anyone going to explain what's going on?"

* * *

*Tora: I know in the anime he's blonde, but I don't care! In my brain he is nothing but a red-head and I refuse to acknowledge him otherwise! :p

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I kinda procrastinated on writing, and it took me ages to get this chapter done. No excuses for taking….5 months though. *blush in shame*.  
This has been the longest chapter I have ever written….ever. That's 7,400 words; 19 pages people! It's my sorry for my readers for having to wait so long. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee the next chapter, but I'm not going to abandon this story.  
I hope that most of you still remember the story line, but if you don't then oh well. I don't really remember the storyline either, I cannot blame you. Looking back, I know I have _a LOT_ of inconsistencies and loose ends. Bear with me, as I attempt to either ignore them, or justify them. Enough from me. Please leave a review if you want to encourage me a little, and favourite, follow and all that. Purehearts Out.**


End file.
